A Plague On Both Your Houses
by gorblimey2
Summary: A female doctor is hired by Princeton General to compete with House's Diagnostics department at Princeton Plainsboro General. He loves the competition, loves driving her nuts and finds out he might just be in love with her. Love, romance, humor, action
1. Chapter 1

**A Plague On Both Your Houses **

**copyright K Brogan2007**

**Chapter 1**

**Nothin' Left to Lose **

"Your friend is hammered. Is she going to be okay?" He sounded concerned and a little guilty as the young redheaded woman grabbed her coat to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, she's been getting hammered a lot lately. Besides, your friend is here. He'll make sure she gets home okay, won't he?" she said, finishing her drink.

"I sincerely doubt that. He's not very altruistic. Should we call her a cab before we leave?"

"She'll be okay. She's a big girl. Come on, Jimmy, let's move this party to my place." She grabbed the handsome man with the dark brown hair and dark brown eyes by the collar, kissed him hard on the lips and then dragged him out the door.

Still sitting on the stool at the table, the mousy brown-haired woman in glasses turned to the older, graying man with the unhappy face, "Happy New Year!" She blew the paper roller into his face and shook her plastic pom-pom.

"Yes, that's the fiftieth time you've shoved that thing in my face. One more time and you'll be passing it through your digestive system."

She looked at him. _Where is Jimmy? Jimmy has liquidy brown eyes. This is the guy with the cold blue, icy eyes. I don't want him, I want Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. I want to go home with Jimmy_. "Where's Jimmy?" she suddenly asked, seeming almost sober as she waited for his response.

"He went home with your best friend, what's her name."

"Oh." Silence. "She was my ride." She looked around. "Oh, well, Happy New Year!" The paper roll hit the side of his cheek.

He grabbed it and threw it on the ground. "You're drunk."

"So are you."

"Not as drunk as you are."

"I win."

He actually laughed. _She's not bad looking if she would just take that stupid gold "Happy New Year" crown off her head. She's a little goofy, silly, has been all night. She's trying a little too hard to have fun. Aren't we all? Hmm, it looks like she's the last single woman left in this bar. I don't know, this seems too easy. She seems too easy. Oh well, that's what condoms are for._ "Hey, hey," he had to physically grab her, she was dancing around in circles, "Want to go back to my place for a little horizontal celebration?"

"How romantic, but only if you're nice to Thelma and Louise."

He looked around, wondering who they were. When he could see no one who might be connected with her, he shrugged, "Sure they can come too. I always like a good threesome. Let's go."

* * *

I could feel the sunlight getting brighter in the room. _Jesus, my head_. The whole USC Trojan band must be inside it...ah, that drum, boom, boom, boom...ahhhgg. It hurts so damn much. My eyes wrestled open. _Okay, not my ceiling, not my bed._ I turned my head on the pillow and there he was, his eyes just starting to open. _Try to remember, who is he? Where were you last night? New Year's Eve, the party at the club...the friend, he's the friend of the guy I liked. How did I end up here with the friend? He's got to be close to 50. He's got to be at least ten years older than me. I'm naked. Oh damn, I had sex with him._

"Good Morning," he hesitated and looked directly at my forehead, "Riley."

_What is he looking at?_ I reached up and touched my forehead and found a small 1"x1" post-it on my forehead. I pulled it off. Written in blue marker against the yellow was, "Riley." I was incensed. I furrowed my brow and spoke in accusatory tones, "You put a post-it on my head so you'd remember my name when we woke up?"

He smiled at my indignation, "The post-its were your idea. If you look closely, you'll see that all of them are in your handwriting."

"All of them?" I was curious. "There are more?"

He pointed at my breasts which were just under the sheet, I pulled the sheet up in the air and there were post-its on both breasts, I pulled them off. "Thelma" was on the right breast, "Louise" on the left. They were my pet names for my breasts and it was definitely written in my handwriting. I felt sheepish.

"Why am I the only one with post-its on?"

"You aren't, or weren't."

He raised the sheet and I saw a post-it attached to his pubic hair. He pulled it off with a slight, "Ow." He smiled and handed it to me.

"Your name is Oscar?"

"No, that's my nickname for my dick."

"Then where's the post-it for your forehead...your, your real name?"

He pointed under the sheet at my body. My face froze as I realized where he was pointing. I blushed with embarrassment as I stuck my hand under the sheet and between my legs. I found the post -it on my thigh. I pulled it off and smiled, "I guess this means I must have enjoyed myself," I looked at the post-it, "Greg."

"Well, since you can't remember anything, I should tell you you thought it was the best sex you ever had." he smiled like a naughty boy.

I chuckled. "I'll take your word for it." Sitting up, I hung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Oh God, I'm feeling a little sick."

"Bathroom's right over there." he pointed in the direction of a door.

"Thanks." I grabbed my things and went into the bathroom. A washcloth was hanging on the sink so I used it to clean up. I didn't throw up, but my whole body wanted to. Last night I went out with the intention of getting drunk; I had exceeded my goal.

I had wanted to be so drunk that I wouldn't remember it was the six month anniversary of the great debacle, the night I'd left my boyfriend of two years, the boyfriend who had been treating himself to some head in the bathroom at our friend's house. Obviously, it wasn't me sharing the bathroom with him.

The party had been in full swing and I noticed that Toby was missing. Like the naive idiot I can be, I couldn't figure out where he could have gone. I went gaily through the house looking for him, walking into the master bedroom no one was there. I was almost out the door when I heard a familiar, "Oh, that's it baby, you got it goin'" coming from the master-bathroom. My stomach clenched. That phrase usually meant he was close to Nirvana and didn't want me to stop. I opened the bathroom door and there he was, his hands on her head as she was bent over, giving him the thing he liked best. Marsha, my nemesis, was bringing things to a head. When they saw me he just shrugged his shoulders and pushed her head back down. Rather than stop, he just said, "Might as well finish, I'm already f#cked." With that he turned his attention back to his penis and I ran from the house, driving home faster than I should for a dark, moonless night.

Two years down the toilet in one night. Maybe I could have forgiven him if it had been anyone but Marsha. The little trollop had ruined my first live-in relationship. Once bitten, shame on you, twice bitten, shame on me. The humiliation of losing another boyfriend to her was catastrophic. After crying for two hours on the phone, my roommate from med school suggested I consider moving away, making a fresh start.

"Princeton General is looking for someone to head a new department. Some new specialty and they're looking for someone with impressive Infectious Disease credentionals. Sounds like you're ideal."

"Princeton? I guess that sounds far enough away."

So I submitted my resume to the administrators at Princeton General and they asked me to come back for an interview. I felt relieved to hear that _someone_ wanted to see me.

I look good on paper. I have my certification in Infectious Diseases by doing my residency at the CDC. I also have a certification in Emergency Medicine, having done my residency at UCLA. After my last residency, I did a three year stint with the World Health Organization (WHO). I had just completed my two year contract with Cedars Sinai and was now escaping to Princeton General. I had been published numerous times. In fact, my articles, by R. B. O'Sullivan, M.D., had been combined into a booklet and sold by the CDC to medical schools as supplemental texts for infectious disease classes.

The problem is that I have a temper and a mouth. I tend to engage my mouth before thinking. I was almost killed in Africa because of it. I was saved by a well-respected diplomat, but after that, the CDC insisted I take anger-management courses. Despite my quick temper, I don't stay angry for long. It's a flash, I say something stupid and then I calm down and apologize.

Most people would think of Princeton General as a huge step down for me. Maybe I would have thought the same thing if I had taken time to think. But I just wanted out of California and away from Marsha. Princeton General wanted to make me the department head of a new department they called, "Diagnostics."

"Isn't all of medicine diagnostics?" I asked in my interview.

David Norris, the paunchy medical director, said, "It's a new field. You'd be handling patients that need more of a gestalt approach to determining their illness. Rather than sending the patient to different specialists, you would run the tests and bring the specialists to the patient. Have you ever heard of Gregory House?"

"By reputation. I've never met the man."

The five men and women smiled at each other. David sat back in his chair, "He practices at Princeton-Plainsboro and over the last five years he's been slowly generating a lot of buzz on the east coast as the Go-To man. We're steadily losing more and more of the private paying patients to his department and Princeton-Plainsboro. We don't want to give the high rollers an excuse to leave. Plus, we think that if you can do what he does and be nice, you'd be pulling the patients over away from him.

"Be nice? I don't understand?"

"Dr. House has patient issues. He's not well liked...by anyone. Especially not by the patients. He's a bitter, misanthrope. If you're nice, people will choose you over him any day." He looked around the table, "You'll get the full backing of our P.R. department and a nice budget."

"I see, well I guess I could take a look at the model and try to put something together. Is it just me or do I get some assistants?"

"You get a resident to start. When can you start?"

"My contract ends September 1st."

"October 1st?"

"Deal." We all shook hands and I felt strangely worried.

"Good. We'll let you get settled and then at the beginning of the year we'll start a full on campaign for your department. You can work with P.R. If you want to meet your resident, he's already here at the hospital. He was a Fellow under House for three years. His name is Robert Chase. He's an Intensivist from Australia."

"Fine, I'd like to meet him."

I received a call on my cell phone an hour later. "Hello?"

"Dr. O'Sullivan?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Chase, your resident. I thought maybe we could meet up this evening for dinner."

"Oh, yes! That would be great. I don't know Princeton, so you name the place."

"How about Tortuga's Mexican Village?"

"Great. Where is it?"

"Where are you staying?"

"The Hyatt."

"I'll pick you up outside at 6:00 pm, okay?"

"Thanks, I'll be out front."

After filling out all the paperwork and providing my certifications, I went back to the hotel. I took a shower and when I went to put on my pants I realized that the zipper wasn't cooperating. I'd gained five pounds, okay, more like seven pounds, since buying them. Obviously, I was going to have to wear the elastic waist skirt I had brought to wear home. I put on the outfit and put my hair into a pony tail in the back. I wore my flip-flops because I had been hot all day. I looked like a poor man's hippie. I didn't have anything else to wear unless I wanted to get back into my suit and that was the last thing I wanted to do.

I waited outside and at 6:30 a nice looking blonde walked up to the front of the hotel and started to look around. He looked too nice to be a doctor. He didn't approach me so I wasn't sure if I should approach him. Finally I shrugged and went over.

"Are you Dr. Chase?"

You couldn't feign the absolute look of shock on his face. He gave me a quick look up and down and said tentatively, "Dr. O'Sullivan?"

"Call me Riley."

"Riley. I'm Robert. Glad to meet you. I saw your resume, wow!"

"You have me at a disadvantage. I haven't seen anything about you."

"Let's get going and we can talk on the way."

We got into his newer model, flashy looking, semi-sporty, silver and black leather car. As we started driving he took another quick look at me like I was a puzzle instead of a person. I was beginning to become self-conscious.

"Where are you from?"

"Originally I'm from Washington, around Long Beach. But I've just come from Los Angeles, Cedars Sinai. I take it you're from Australia?"

He nodded and smiled, "Sidney. Well, are you excited about starting a Diagnostics Department?"

"Robert, I haven't got a clue what it is. I take it that you do. How long did you work for Gregory House?"

"Three years."

"Wow. You must have a tough hide. I heard he's abrasive."

He started chuckling as if I had no clue what it was like. "It was an experience. But, he's more bluster than anything else. I actually ended up liking the SOB. But of course, he sees my defection to Princeton General as a slap in his face. But he'll get over it."

"Can you tell me in a nutshell what he does?"

"Miracles. He takes all the information, pools it and then makes these incredible leaps of logic to come up with the answer. Towards the end I was starting to get the hang of what he was doing, but I was nowhere in his league."

"Crap, how am I suppose to do this then?"

"Hey, I've heard good things about you too. In fact, House used to read your articles first in the journals. He said you were one of the few regular contributors that he could tolerate. That was a real compliment coming from him."

"How did the department function?"

"Doctors, only desperate doctors, and sometimes the emergency room, would refer patients that no one else could diagnose. We'd sometimes break into their homes or search their employment for clues about them and possibly their illness. We always had a staff oncologist that we could consult with and one of the Fellows on his team was a neurologist. You need to get together a team of on staff doctors that you can consult with when you need it."

"I think I'm beginning to get it. Actually, we did a lot of that in Africa. We were the only ones around and so diagnosing the patient was in our laps.Why did you leave?"

"I fell in love with one of the Fellows, she didn't feel the same. It was too hard to be around her."

"Wow, that's an honest answer. I like that."

We spent the next two hours talking about the new department and I gave Robert his marching orders so that he could get the department up and running by the time I got there. Over the next seven weeks we talked on a daily basis and I have to admit, I had a little crush on Robert. Nothing I would act on, but he was so sweet, kind, funny and intelligent, that you couldn't help but smile when you talked to him.

**Chapter 2 **

**Old Enemies, New Friends**

I spent the last weeks at Cedar Sinai finishing up a few articles and assigning patients to new doctors. I was given a going away party at the local hang out by the CEO and staff doctors. Marsha and Toby both came even though Toby works at UCSD. Marsha is also a neurologist at Cedars Sinai. I couldn't look at the two of them.

Toby finally cornered me alone, "Hey, good luck at Princeton. I'm sorry it ended like it did."

"Well, things sure came to a head, didn't it?"

" I don't understand you; you're always making jokes. That's not attractive.Why don't you do something with yourself, your appearance? You know, you could really look good if you wanted. You've got a great body or at least you did. Have you put on weight? If you'd just take a little pride in the way you look, stop dying your hair that mousy brown, put some makeup on and wear a skirt that didn't go down to your ankles, you'd be much more attractive."

"The great thing about breaking up with you Toby is that I don't have to listen to that song over and over. You've got your trophy girl. Marsha looks good on your arm, so go play with Barbie. I think the two of you make a great couple. The vacuous Marsha with the full of sh!t Toby. The yin and yang. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go take an enema to get rid of the last remaining vestige of our time together."

I went home to the almost empty apartment. Most of my things were being trucked by Mayflower to a Princeton storage facility. I sat on the sofa that I had decided was too big to move. I promised it to a shelter when I moved. They were picking it up tomorrow. Staring out the window, I gazed at the Los Angeles skyline. There were no arms around me, no lips on my neck, no heartbeat to listen to, there was just me. Just me, it always came back to just me. I lay back and wiped a tear away. I didn't love Toby that much, but why did I miss him so much? I felt the lack of sound in the condo like a wave in the ocean, sweeping down and pushing me deeper and deeper into the dark. I fell asleep.

The homes in Princeton were so different than on the west coast. They were typically brick or sideboard. Some were stucco, but not that many. I decided to buy a townhouse near the University. It was three stories. Downstairs was a bedroom, bathroom and large laundry room. On the entry level, you walked in and you could see directly into the eat-in kitchen. At the top of the landing from the basement, to the right, was a double sliding door made of a beautiful Mahogany leading to the dining room and living room. The entire west and south side of the room had library shelves built in and a gorgeous fireplace. There was a small bathroom on this floor. Upstairs was a large master bedroom and bathroom. The bathroom and walk-in closet had once been another bedroom but had been converted by the previous owner, making the entire upstairs one large master bedroom suite.

I was putting my books on the shelves when there was a knock on the door. I went down and answered it. It was Robert.

"Robert, come in! It's good to see you." He handed me a lovely vase of gladiolas. They were a beautiful mixture of red, pink and a purple. "Oh, thank you so much. That was very kind of you. Would you like a drink?"

"That would be great. I came over to see if you needed any heavy lifting?"

"How kind. I'm lining the shelves of the dining area right now. Let me give you the cook's tour."

I showed him around and took a much desired break. I gave him a coke. "I don't drink beer or wine, I'm one of those hard-liquor women. Give me a foo-foo drink, a margarita, a chi-chi, or a Mojito."

"You're an expensive date."

"Not really, I'm usually tipsy after one drink." We chuckled and he sipped his coke.

We talked for hours, ordered a pizza and got a little unpacking done. I begged him to tell me some House stories. He had me entranced. I couldn't figure out how House managed to come up with his theories. He was so brilliant. I was worried that I was going to have to find a way to pull a rabbit out of a hat or an excuse out of my ass.

"He sounds formidable. What does he look like?"

"A lot of women fall for him. He's 48 and shows his age. His blue eyes are his hallmark. His hair is going gray and he wears a three day beard. He's tall, average build and dresses like a homeless person, except for the designer trainers. He had an infarction in his right leg about six years ago, they almost amputated. Instead they took out the dead muscle, didn't leave him with much and he's in constant pain. He eats Vicodin like they're jelly beans."

"That's a shame. I saw a lot of muscle injuries in Africa and a lot of them committed suicide because of the neuralgia. You said trainers?"

"Running shoes. Sneakers."

"Oh. He sounds odd. But then, most people say I'm weird when they get to know me."

"Really? You seem fairly sane to me."

"That's because you just did a three year stint with Attila the Hun." We both laughed. I liked Robert, he was easy going and it was clear that he had a lot of respect for House.

"You like him though, don't you?"

"I respect him, I admire his skills and there are days that I like him. Most of the time he's too preoccupied with his own hedonistic desires to like him for long."

"I'd like to meet him."

"Nah, I don't think so. Once he finds out that you're going to be his rival, he's going to come gunning for you. He's extremely competitive and he loves a challenge."

"What if I don't compete?"

"Believe me, he'll put you in a position where you'll have to get in the game."

"We'll see."

I spent all of December getting the department going. Robert brought me all of the articles that House's team had written while he was with him. We went over them and he gave me more of the ins and outs of what they did to reach the conclusions that they did. I have to say I was in awe of what House could do. I was pretty sure I would have come to the same diagnosis, but probably not as soon as House did. Robert assured me that after awhile you start to think intuitively, like him. I wasn't sure.

The Princeton General Christmas Party was being held at the home of the CEO of Princeton General, Duke Callahan. It was cocktail dress and just for doctors. It would be my first staff party and I was petrified. I still hadn't lost the seven pounds I had put on. In fact, I had added three just to make it an even ten that I had put on in six months. I put my weight on around my middle and so my zippers were giving me trouble. I had to go out and buy something to wear, something I admit, I'm not good at.

My personal life is my Achilles Heel. I tend to be strong, dynamic and effective at work, but when it comes to being a woman, I'm crap. I listen and I take to heart every criticism ever made about my looks. My first boyfriend in med school told me that no one would take me seriously as a blonde. I believed him. So I dyed my hair a light brown and bought glasses to give me that studious appearance. I can drive without glasses but they do help at night, so it wasn't as if they were a complete waste.

I have a ton of makeup but didn't know the first thing about how to apply it. I'd go into a department store, sit in the chair and let the girl spend an hour applying makeup. Looking great, I'd spend the 100 and buy whatever sheput on me. I'd get home, not be able to copy what she did, and end up throwing the makeup in a drawer with all my other purchases. At work I might wear mascara, if I remembered it. When I go out, it's eyeliner and mascara. I've never been able to remember lipstick until my lips are so chapped I have to use something with medication in it.

Toby complained that I didn't have a sexy bone in my body. I once tried to wear garters and hose and ran the right one so badly that I didn't even try to put on the left. He was always embarrassed when we went out.

"Your dresses are either "Pollyanna all grown up and still virginal" or "Old Crazy Lady on the Town." he frowned.

"Why do you stay with me?"

"Because I love that mind of yours. It's forever thinking, analyzing, putting two plus two together. You're brilliant and it's an aphrodisiac."

He also said that I needed some work in the bedroom. "It would be nice if you could do a little more than just moan or give me head."

But sex was boring. At least sex with Toby was. He tended to be one sided. I came maybe a dozen times in the two years we were together and that was only because he was drunk and feeling generous. But, I felt lucky to have Toby as my boyfriend. He was the head Neurosurgeon at UCLA and very handsome. We met when we were both on a panel dealing with infectious diseases of the brain. Two weeks later we were living together. Two years later it was over.

"Robert, where can I go shopping for a dress to wear to the Christmas party?"

Robert looked at me in shock, "You've been here almost two months and you haven't found the shopping center?"

"I'm here or at home. That's my life. Please take pity on me."

"The mall is just a mile from here going east on Nassau."

"Are you taking anyone to the party?"

"Why, are you asking me out?"

I almost choked, "Oh God! No! I was just curious."

"Gee thanks, you make it sound like a death sentence to go with me."

"I just don't think it's a good idea for department heads to date their staff."

"Tell Greg House."

"He dates his staff?"

"The woman I was interested in, one of my fellow Fellows, finally got him to date her. They've been seeing each other off and on for a few months. I heard it was falling apart though. She thinks she can change a leopard's spots. She doesn't realize that you lie down with spots you get up with spots."

I shook my head. Greg House was someone I was going to avoid at all cost.

I bought my new 200 dress and went alone. The house was one of those large phoney Colonial monstrosities all lit up with Christmas Decorations. I immediately thought of the Oswalds. I knocked on the door and the woman who answered was gorgeous. She was red haired with hazel eyes. Her figure was petite everywhere but up top. She had two D sized knockers that were spilling out of her dress.

"The catering staff is expected to go around to the side." She said, almost slamming the door in my face.

I put my hand out to keep the door from slamming shut, "I'm Dr. O'Sullivan. I'm here for the party."

She opened the door again. "Thee Dr. O'Sullivan? The CDC O'Sullivan?"

"That would be me."

"Oh, I am so sorry. It's just that you look like you're wearing similar attire as the..." She stopped, realizing the next words would be insulting. "Please come in, I've heard a lot about you! I'm Danielle Washington, Dr. Callahan's niece. He keeps talking about you, how brilliant you are." She was talking quickly in a higher pitched voice.

Robert showed up with a beautiful brunette, a nurse named Caitlin. He looked at me and gave me a strange up and down. "Riley? Is that your new dress?"

"You don't like it do you?"

"You know I think highly of you, but that dress is something my grandmother would wear. What's going on? Were you going for a look?" He said it with genuine curiosity. I must have looked devastated because he immediately put his arm around my shoulders, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You look fine. You're a lovely person and that shines through. Really."

I nodded, my throat was shut down tight, my eyes were a little watery, but I looked away before anything could happen or anyone could see. I gave a little, ha, ha and patted him on the back as I walked to the food table.

Danielle came over to me. "You look like your dog died. Here girlfriend, let me hook you up with a drink. What's your poison?"

"Mojito."

"Mojito it is." She left and returned with a Mojito. "Look, how about you and I go out tomorrow and get to know each other?"

"Uh...yeah. That would be nice."

"Ditch the granny garb, just wear some jeans and a cute T-shirt, okay?"

I looked down at the dress, my shoulders fell and I nodded. I found several more Mojitos and luckily for me, Robert and his nurse were kind enough to make sure I found my front door. That's about all I found. I woke up half way up the stairs to my bedroom.

I spent most of the day sleeping and then around 4:00pm I got a phone call, it was Danielle. I wasn't sure if my body could handle another night out, but I really needed a friend and Danielle was my first life-line. I dragged my sorry ss into the shower and pulled out my fat jeans. I put on a t-shirt that said, "You're just jealous because the voices speak to me." I only put a little bit of mascara on and sprayed some Aqua G and waited. At 8:00pm Danielle hit the doorbell and we were off.

We ended up in a bar with a pool table. I'm not a pool player but Danielle is. She took on a few guys and we had a good laugh at them trying to catch up to her. I had a really fun night. I got a little too drunk again and had to be escorted up the stairs by Danielle and one of the guys. They put me to bed and then went out and drank my booze.

I picked up the phone as I looked at the clock, the digital face told me it was noon. "Hello?"

"Hey girl, you need to slow down on your drinking. Three drinks you're wasted." Danielle said.

"I know. Was I obnoxious?"

"No," she started laughing, "you're a really fun drunk, but you just get falling down drunk too fast. What are you trying to forget?"

"What aren't I trying to forget? I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

"Oh, you didn't ruin anything. It was just a shame that you passed out so soon. Next time, hang around. There's a New Year's Eve party at the Triumph. A lot of doctors go there. You up for it?"

"What's the attire?"

Danielle shook her head, "Oh hell, you're going shopping with me. I'm not letting you out alone after the Christmas party. We're going shopping for some clothes. You need someone to babysit you during the process."

I spent Christmas by myself watching a DVD and eating Kentucky Fried Chicken. Pulling out my violin, I tuned it,then rummaged through my sheet music. I found Silent Night and White Christmas, played them a few times and then put it away. I had some eggnog and turned the television back on. Christmas dragged on forever.

"The gold one is sexier." Danielle said.

"Yeah, but it's expensive. I'll go with the red one, okay?"

"Sure, but the gold one is sexier. The red one doesn't do anything for your figure."

"But it's not 445! Come on Danielle, at least the red one doesn't look like a grandma's dress, right?"

"That's true, but you could do so much better. And get rid of the glasses."

When Danielle came to pick me up for the party she gasped, "What the hell are those?

"Black pumps."

"Don't you have any fuck me shoes?"

"What?"

"Strappy things that show off your feet."

"It's 34 degrees outside. My feet will freeze."

"Let me see your shoes."

Like a sulking child who was just scolded by the principal, I took her up to my closet. She looked through my shoes and sighed. "Here, wear these. At least these are open toed pumps. Christ, I thought girls from California knew how to get jiggy with it."

"I'm from Washington, we get jiggy with bears and elk."

"Let's go."

We arrived at the Triumph around 9:00 pm. Danielle had spent an hour doing my hair and makeup. I actually thought I looked decent. She arranged my hair up on my head and I had on makeup with eyeliner, eyeshadow and a deep brownish-red lipstick. But I kept my glasses on as a safety net.

Danielle introduced me to some of the doctors she knew. I had a Margarita and made my way back to the table. The music was really loud. Danielle was talking to a table of mostly men, "Riley, that's Mick, Jim, Greg, Randy and Michelle. They all work at other hospitals in the area. This is Riley."

"Who?" yelled Michelle. She was having a hard time hearing over the music and the chatter.

"Where's the waitress?" Danielle was bored with introductions, she wanted more liquor.

I kept looking at Jim, he was really good looking, about 5'11", brown hair, brown eyes, almost a pretty face and a kind smile. His friend didn't smile, he scowled at the music, the noise, the decorations, the people. He was really good at scowling too.

I had come to the conclusion that I needed to be more adventurous in my sex life, start enjoying myself. As part of my New Year's resolution, I decided that I would try to get Jim to take me home to celebrate the New Year's. I was on my second Mojito in less than an hour and was having trouble getting over to his side of the table. Randy and Mick kept trying to talk to me. They were both nice, but not my type. Randy was good looking, but too good looking and he knew it. Mick was kind of pudgy and milk toast. I can handle pudgy, I can't handle milk toast.

"You need to slow down, one more and you're going to be comatose." Danielle said, referring to my drink.

"You're right, okay."

The second drink went down so quickly that I didn't realize it had been removed and another put in its place. I drank the third one down after I returned from dancing with Randy. Several other women joined the table and I ended up dancing with Mick. I was fairly shocked by the fact that Mick was a good dancer although he wouldn't look at me. We spent quite awhile on the dance floor and when the clock struck twelve I found myself being kissed on the dance floor by several men. It was kind of fun. I went back to the table half an hour later to find most of the people had cleared out. It was just Jimmy, Danielle and Jimmy's friend. I started on the fourth drink and the rest is history.

**Chapter 3 **

**Chivalry is Dead**

She came out of the bathroom, standing sheepishly at the end of the bed looking at him. He was still laying flat on his back, following her with those two ice cubes he called eyes. "I better get home. Uh, do you think you could give me a ride back to my place?" Riley asked.

Her host grabbed his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "Call a cab on me."

She looked at the twenty and then at him. She couldn't believe anyone could be that callous, "Keep the twenty." Putting it on his night stand, he turned to leave. House didn't bother to get up. She laughed to herself, shook her head and went out to the living room. Riley looked around and found her purse and coat hung over the back of a chair. She noticed that in the corner was a baby grand piano and wondered if he was good at playing it. The door slammed behindher and Riley found herself out in a blustery winter morning. It was cold, very cold, and worse, she had no clue where she was.

The street was unfamiliar. It was early on New Year's Day and the streets were deserted. There wasn't even someone she could ask for directions. She started "the walk of shame" up the street in her evening clothes and black 2 inch toeless pumps. Her toes and face were freezing. She heard a voice, stopped and turned to see the Friend standing on the stoop in his robe and boxers shivering.

"Hey! Hey uh..." he put his hand up to his head to try and remember her name but it wasn't coming, "Hey, come back and I'll give you a ride. Come on, you'll freeze, come on." He waved for her to come back.

She wasn't going to go back, but God it was cold and she didn't want to be wandering aimlessly. As soon as he saw her coming back he stepped inside his apartment and rubbed his hands over the warmth of the radiator. Riley went through the partially opened front door and stood in the living room while she heard drawers open and close in his bedroom. She heard water running in the bathroom sink and then he appeared in some street clothes. He wasn't happy.

"Christ, couldn't you have slept in another hour?" He shook his head and grabbed his keys. They went out and he opened the door to an older boat-like car.

"I thought you were a doctor?" She said looking at what appeared to be a crappy excuse for a car.

"I am. What? Don't you recognize a classic car?"

"Sorry, no, I recognize a hoopty. I live at 433 Whitehall by the University."

They said nothing on the way home. When Riley got out, he didn't offer to call or tell her that he had a good time. He just pulled up and dumped her on the sidewalk like a newspaper, yesterday's newspaper. He was done with her. As soon as the door closed, the wheels pealed out and he was on his way home.

"Christ, I know how to pick them." she said to no one.

That afternoon Wilson knocked on House's door carrying a brown bag full of chips, dips and beer. House opened the door and then went back to the couch. Wilson got some bowls from the kitchen and put the chips and dip in them,; then he popped a can of beer and sat down on the couch to watch the football game with House.

"Well? Did you give her friend a lift home?"

"Yeah, home to my place."

Wilson was a little shocked, "You got laid?"

"Barely."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"We get here, she's drunk but lucid. I get her in bed and we're having some fun with post-its. She named her breasts Thelma and Louise, so we put post-its on them so I could tell them apart. She even put one on her forehead so I'd remember her name in the morning...it was all funny. Actually, the post-it with her name worked out really well in the morning. You should try it. Anyway, I go down on her..."

Wilson held up a hand, "Whoa...too much info. Skip the cunninglus and move along. Continue."

"Well, I get done and it's my turn and I'm half way through and she falls asleep, passes out. I finished but obviously, it was the worst sex I've had in my life."

"_You finished_?"

"Hell, once I discovered she was asleep it was too late, Oscar was in over drive."

"I take it Oscar is your penis?"

"Yeah."

Wilson shrugged, "At least Danielle stayed awake. She was actually good in bed. She's 30, that's not too young is it? Her uncle is the CEO of Princeton General."

"You're lucky, I've had better sex in the shower, by myself."

"You win some, you lose some and then some are a draw." Wilson sat down.

"You know the Japanese believe that whatever you do on the first day of the New Year dictates what you'll do for the rest of the year. They spend the last day of the year preparing food, cleaning house and making sure things are in order so that they can sit around and do nothing on New Year's Day. I had lousy sex. I just keep thinking I'll have lousy sex for the rest of the year."

"Wilson chuckled, "Hell, that beats no sex."

"Oh, you're so funny."

They sat for the rest of the day watching television and eating junk food. House said goodbye to his friend and then went over to his piano and played a couple of songs before he started reading his medical journals. He looked through the new ones and didn't see any articles he wanted to read. He wondered what happened to R. B. O'Sullivan? He hadn't seen any articles by him in several months. He usually wrote several each quarter. House was ready to go back to work, he was getting bored just watching television and playing piano.

The following day was bright, crisp and cold. House rolled into work around 9:40 am and found Foreman and Cameron going through the stacks of resumes. The budget to hire a new Fellow was scheduled to be approved at the end of March, so the interview process would take place after that. They would send out invitations to interview and give the applicants plenty of time to make arrangements to fly back to Princeton. He'd let Cameron and Foreman sort through the resumes and narrow down the choices and then he'd pick the ones he wanted to interview.

He looked at Cameron through the glass, she looked as if she was recovering from their break-up. Her eyes weren't red and swollen anymore. The last time they had been together on a date she had screamed at him, telling him to grow up and lamenting the day that she had convinced herself that she was in love with him.

House had refused to go home with Cameron to her parents home at Thanksgiving. When she returned she pouted and it drove him nuts. He had loved the sex. but he found that she annoyed him. He called her an emotional vampire. She wanted to suck the life out of him; be together 24/7 and he just couldn't handle that. At least with Stacey she went to work at a law firm and he didn't see her all day. Stacy also had friends that she'd run off and do things with. Cameron had House and work and nothing else-no friends, no life outside of work. Even worse, when they were working together, she expected him to back her and treat her like his girlfriend rather than his former employee. That just wasn't House. Cameron had finally been hurt once too often and told him a week before Christmas that it was over. House had been relieved.

House knew he had made a huge mistake by dating Cameron. The worst part was that he had lost Chase because of his side trip into the land of Cameron. It turned out that of the three, Chase had the best record of diagnosing patients. Who would have known that under that head of hair was the guy most like House when it came to medicine? _I should have made Chase a resident or asked for Cameron to be transferred when we started to date._ _What a mess._

He had heard that Chase was setting up a Diagnostics department at Princeton General and that they were bringing in some hot-shot to head it. House couldn't conceive of anyone who could do what he did, except maybe Chase, but only after several more years of working with House.

The following day was bright, crisp and cold. House rolled into work around 9:40 am and found Foreman and Cameron going through the stacks of resumes. The budget to hire a new Fellow was scheduled to be approved at the end of March, so the interview process would take place after that. They would send out invitations to interview and give the applicants plenty of time to make arrangements to fly back to Princeton. He'd let Cameron and Foreman sort through the resumes and narrow down the choices and then he'd pick the ones he wanted to interview.

He looked at Cameron through the glass, she looked as if she was recovering from their break-up. Her eyes weren't read and swollen anymore. The last time they had been together on a date she had screamed at him, telling him to grow up and lamenting the day that she had convinced herself that she was in love with him.

House had refused to go home with Cameron to her parents home at Thanksgiving. When she returned she pouted and it drove him nuts. He had loved the sex. but he found that she annoyed him. He called her an emotional vampire. She wanted to suck the life out of him; be together 24/7 and he just couldn't handle that. At least with Stacey she went to work at a law firm and he didn't see her all day. She also had friends that she'd run off and do things with. Cameron had House and work and nothing else-no friends, no life outside of work. Even worse, when they were working together, she expected him to back her and treat her like his girlfriend rather than his employee. That just wasn't House. Cameron had finally been hurt once too often and told him a week before Christmas that it was over. House had been relieved.

House knew he had made a huge mistake by dating Cameron. The worst part was that he had lost Chase because of his side trip into the land of Cameron. It turned out that of the three, Chase had the best record of diagnosing patients. Who would have known that under that head of hair was the guy most like House when it came to medicine? _I should have made Chase a resident or asked for Cameron to be transferred when we started to date._ _What a mess._

He had heard that Chase was setting up a Diagnostics department at Princeton General and that they were bringing in some hot-shot to head it. House couldn't conceive of anyone who could do what he did, except maybe Chase, but only after several more years of working with House.

* * *

Robert Chase was happily working on diagnosing a new patient. It was the beloved wife of a high roller, Sam Farmington. Both Chase and Riley knew this would be the first test of the new department. He and Riley had reviewed the file of the patient and examined her. Chase laughed when Riley was the first to examine the patient and to take a history. House wouldn't have stepped in the same room with the patient unless absolutely necessary.

Chase and Riley went back to their "war room" as they referred to it. It was a small, windowless room next to their office lined with bookcases and a large white board attached to the wall. There was a table, four chairs and a computer on a small computer stand. Chase started to write on their white board, something he insisted they do with each patient.

"Okay, we have a 45-year-old woman who presented to her local hospital with a 2-year history of migratory joint pain involving the left knee, ankles, elbows, and fingers. She also had morning stiffness, increasing fatigue, nonpruritic rash after sun exposure, and a 3-month history of chest pain that was relieved when she was in an upright position. No fevers, dry eyes or mouth, oral ulcers, or eye irritation or pain. The chest pain suggested pericarditis. They diagnosed her with lupus two years ago and prescribed anti-malarials for the lupus.

It seemed to have worked; there were no visits in the last two years. Now we have a 4-month history of fever, abdominal pain, bloating, nonbloody diarrhea, and a decreased appetite leading to a 14 pound weight loss. She continued to receive the anti-malarial, hydroxychloroquine."

Riley had to admit that the white board did help her focus on the symptoms, "The broad differential diagnosis includes rheumatoid arthritis and seronegative polyarthritis. Seronegative polyarthritis would account for an absence of rheumatoid factor. But the doctors diagnosed her pretty quickly with lupus, why?"

"Apparent pericarditis, arthralgia, rash, fatigue but no ANA." Chase answered.

"It's rare but lupus can present without a positive ANA. Sometimes it takes years for it to show up. " Riley continued to examine the chart.

"Her blood pressure was 150/84. Heart rate was 100 and regular. There was no malar rash, mucous membrane ulceration, or cervical, supraclavicular, axillary, or inguinal adenopathy. Cardiovascular and chest examinations were normal. Both wrists and the left knee were tender; the left knee had a palpable swelling." Chase said. "Her heart and chest were normal, and the liver wasn't swollen."

"Let's get a test for rheumatoid factor and antinuclear antibodies and radiographs of the affected joints to look for destructive changes, let's make sure the underlying disease is lupus." Riley went with Chase to conduct the tests. Chase found this amusing, House would never run routine tests himself unless everyone around him had refused.

The tests for rheumatoid factor and antinuclear antibodies were negative and this had both Chase and Riley stumped. "Why would they diagnose lupus so quickly? There's something else going on here. Let's do a full blood and urine analysis, including the entire lupus panel and we'll get a fresh start in the morning." Riley suggested.

"Works for me."

In the morning their patient had a new symptom, night sweats. The lupus panel tests for anticardiolipin antibodies, lupus anticoagulant, and cryoglobulin were negative. An echocardiogram revealed normal left ventricular function and a small pericardial effusion.

"She doesn't have lupus or rheumatoid arthritis. But for the last few years her symptoms have been responding to the anti-malarials, why?" Chase asked. He was talking more to himself than to Riley.

"The anti-malarial she is on, Hydroxychloroquine, isn't highly immunosuppressive and shouldn't give her a predisposition to unusual infections. Chronic infection with HIV can first present as a rheumatic syndrome. Hydroxychloroquine has a well-documented direct effect against HIV type 1 and might improve rheumatic symptoms related to this infection. Let's test for HIV!" Riley announced rather pleased with herself. Robet nodded with approval.

They did, but the tests came back negative. Riley was beginning to think she was in over her head. Chase didn't appear to be fazed. "Robert, how can you be so calm? _We're batting zero here!_"

"You're new to this game, batting zero isn't unusual. House bats zero several times before hitting the home run. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. We just have to keep going at it from different angles."

Riley was somewhat relieved to know that this happened to the great Gregory House. "Well what if the current symptoms are unrelated to her initial presentation? Other possibilities, given her recent symptoms, are lymphoma, infections like tuberculosis, and inflammatory bowel disease -which may be manifested as arthritis before gastrointestinal symptoms develop."

"Let's test for them and keep brainstorming. We need to have a back-up plan." Chase suggested.

They ordered the tests and then went back to the white board, assuming that the patient didn't have the other diseases. They went home, tired of a day of research and tests.

The next morning Chase threw the inconclusive test results at Riley, "She's becoming more anemic every day. Inflammatory bowel disease could explain the chronic diarrhea and anemia. Let's get a CT of her abdomen to look for adenopathy."

"Endoscopic evaluation of her bowel and iron studies are also warranted. Get a bone marrow sample and check for iron stores."

The tests took up most of the day. Riley could see that Chase was starting to become frustrated and that made her nervous. He thinks we should have had a result by now. _Crap, I'm no good at this...what was I thinking? I'm no House._

"The CT scan of the abdomen only showed multiple subcentimeter lymph nodes around the root of the mesentery and cecum, but there was no evidence of colitis or terminal ileitis. The liver, spleen, pancreas, and adrenal glands appeared normal. A colonoscopy, with biopsy, was normal. Endoscopic examination of the stomach and duodenum showed no abnormalities. Biopsies were negative for celiac disease. An upper gastrointestinal series with small-bowel follow-through was normal. Examination of a bone marrow–biopsy specimen revealed normal iron stores and cellularity. Nothing to write home about. We're still in the dark."

"Okay, let's take a step back." Riley went up to the white board and started underlining the important symptoms, "Recurrent fevers, night sweats, abdominal pain, nonbloody diarrhea, and weight loss in the presence of mesenteric and axillary adenopathy,without liver or spleen enlargement, are consistent with a diagnosis of lymphoma, sarcoidosis, or infection such as tuberculosis or fungal infection. We've ruled out lymphoma, tuberculosis and sarcoidosis. It just leaves an infectious disease. We're looking for an infectious disease. Christ, I should have seen that earlier."

Chase nodded, "We'll need tissue samples to look for one, the axillary node would be most accessible. I'll go get a sample."

Chase came back completely overwhelmed, "The sample showed a nonspecific lymphadenitis without evidence of lymphoma. Stains for fungus and acid-fast bacilli were negative."

"Crap. But that doesn't mean it isn't there. It's an infectious disease, I know it."

The next morning they had a visit from a distraught David. "Look, she's been here for four days and you guys haven't come up with anything. I'm beginning to think this department was a mistake."

"Mistake? You must be joking. No one could be doing a better job than we are, believe me. We've discovered that she was misdiagnosed at Princeton Plainsboro two years ago and we've eliminated several of the heavy-hitters. We've narrowed it down to an infectious disease, but her symptoms fit several of them. We just need a little more time. Now why don't you go back upstairs, assure your deep wallet that his wife is getting the best care, and let us do our job." Riley put her hands on her hips.

David blinked. He wasn't used to being addressed so forcefully by a doctor. He turned around and left without saying a word. Chase laughed and patted her on the back.

"I didn't know you were so fierce." He looked at the chart, "I stopped by the patient's room this morning, we have a new symptom, she's having trouble breathing. I put her on supplemental oxygen to bring her OSATs up to 97 percent. The family says she's not herself, she's a little forgetful and angry."

Riley's eyes grew wide and excited, "Few infections persist for 5 years without declaring themselves. There's only one chronic infection I can think of which manifests as polyarthritis, weight loss, night sweats, and abdominal pain. It's Whipple's disease. The personality change and memory loss are also compatible with Whipples. We need a complete neurologic examination and further cardiac investigations are needed."

Chase nodded, "I'll ask Dr. Jamison in neurology and Danks in cardiology for a consult."

Around two in the afternoon Chase came back and collapsed in the chair across from Riley's desk. "Mental impairment but nothing else neurologically. But an echocardiogram identified left ventricular dysfunction with severe mitral regurgitation and moderate tricuspid regurgitation; there was no pericardial effusion. I put her on diuretics and restricted her fluids for now."

Riley was grinning and doing a little dance at her desk. Chase gave her a funny look. She chuckled, "The slowly progressing malabsorption syndrome with central nervous system, joint, and cardiac involvement strongly suggests Whipple's disease. We've got to go back and do another esophagogastroduodenoscopy and small-bowel biopsy. But this time we look specifically for Whipple's disease."

Chase and Riley went into the patient's room together and told the family. Riley could tell they were frustrated and angry. "This is not an easy diagnosis to put together. Don't forget that you've had ten doctors over a period of five years dealing with this and they never got as close as we are right now. At least give us a few more days. We think another small-bowel biopsy will give us the information we need."

Sam Farmington's shoulders collapsed, "I guess you're right. We've been in and out of doctors for five years and at least you two have been doing tests. The others would do one test and then diagnose something, send her home and she'd get worst. Okay, where do I sign?"

Examination of the small-bowel–biopsy specimens revealed normal villi with diffuse infiltration by PAS-positive, foamy macrophages. When it came up on the screen, Chase and Riley couldn't resist a high five. Stains of biopsy specimens for acid-fast bacilli and fungi were negative. The cerebrospinal fluid PCR assay for **T. whipplei** was positive.

Riley went into the patient's room and smiled at the distraught husband, "Your wife has Whipples disease. We've put her on high-dose intravenous ceftriaxone which we'll follow by trimethoprim–sulfamethoxazole. She should be just fine after a month."

Within a month, Mrs. Farmington was remarkably healthier. On her follow up visit, her husband came with her. He put a hand on both Chase and Riley's shoulders, "We wanted to thank you personally for the hard work you put in. We're really sorry that we ever doubted you. Your department saved her life. I'm going to endow your department with a fellowship and a grant of 3.0 million dollars."

Riley's mouth dropped and Chase grinned. Riley couldn't say anything, her head was spinning. Chase shook Farmington's hand and said, "Thank you. We can't tell you how much this means to the hospital and staff."

Farmington also owned one of the local networks so the donation and story made the front page of the local newspapers and was on the local newscasts. House walked in to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital (PPTH) and was immediately accosted by Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine and James Wilson, the Friend.

"Did you see this?" Cuddy slammed a copy of the newspaper into House's chest.

House said nothing but took the newspaper. The article read:

The Samuel Farmington Foundation announced today the award of a 3.0 million dollar grant to Princeton General, specifically designated for their new Diagnostics Department, headed by Dr. R.B. O'Sullivan. O'Sullivan and Dr. Robert Chase were able to diagnose and successfully treat Terry Farmington after several doctors at both Princeton Plainsboro and Trenton-Mercy had misdiagnosed her. The grant also comes with a fully funded Fellowship.

"Terry would be dead if it weren't for the tenacity of these two doctors. We owe them everything. We're proud to make this donation, especially to benefit the work done by these two gifted physicians."

House looked at Cuddy who was shaking with anger. "I've been wining and dining Farmington and his wife for months, hoping to get a donation for the Neurology Department. What is this new department and who is R.B. O'Sullivan? And how did we lose Chase to Princeton General, I thought he was going to go back to Australia?"

House rolled his very blue eyes. He put his face in Cuddy's and with a nasty tone said, "I was never contacted regarding Farmington's wife and I told you that Chase had ended up at Princeton General but you weren't listening." He stood up and took a more serious tone, "And as far as R.B. O'Sullivan is concerned, I didn't know he was coming to Princeton. He was at Cedars Sinai the last time I read one of his articles."

"Article? He writes articles?"

This was a bone of contention between Cuddy and House. Cuddy wanted House to be more active in promoting the Diagnostics Department at PPTH by lecturing or writing articles, but he either refused or made sure the articles or lectures were so boring that they didn't get published or attended. House had an incredible reputation for being brilliant at diagnosing patients, but he was not known for his bedside manner. If there was someone in town who was half as good as House and willing to promote their department, it could be trouble for PPTH.

"That 3.0 million should have been ours House. You're going to have to start getting serious about promoting your department. There's a new game in town."

House looked from Cuddy to Wilson and back to the article in the newspaper. He pushed the article back into Cuddy's arms and walked away. His mind was racing. _R.B. O'Sullivan and Chase could be a formidable team. Cuddy's going to want articles, lectures, interviews...damn. Maybe I could get Chase to come back. Offer him residency. Crap, just what I need, competition. The department just made it out of the red last year. Damn._

Wilson caught up to House, "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing for now. I do my job, I do it well. It's up to her to promote the department."

"House, it's part of your contract to help promote the hospital and your department. Cuddy's just expecting you to do what you were contracted to do."

House entered his office only to find Cameron and Foreman huddled around the television. "What are you idiots doing around the television? Don't you have clinic?"

"They're going to interview Chase after the commercial."

House stopped, put his things down and then watched.

"We're back with Dr. Robert Chase, a member of the new Diagnostics Department at Princeton General. Dr. Chase, what is diagnostics?"

"It's a relatively new specialty. We're the last resort for doctors. When doctors can't figure out what's wrong with their patients, they send them to us and we solve the puzzle. Usually a patient can be diagnosed and treated by their family doctor or by a specialist. But when all else fails, they send them to us."

"We understand that you diagnosed and successfully treated Mrs. Farmington after both Trenton General and Princeton Plainsboro spent 22,000 and five years trying to figure it out."

"Dr. O'Sullivan, one of the world's leading Infectious Disease Specialists and head of our department, was extremely instrumental in the diagnosis. Working together we were able to eliminate several diseases within the first forty-eight hours which narrowed it down to just a few. From there it was just a matter of elimination. We're very pleased with the outcome."

"Well, Dr. Chase, it sounds like Princeton General has a lot to be proud of and we're glad to have this department in our town. Well there you have it, Dr. Chase of Princeton General, a Sherlock Holmes of medicine. Back to you Gary."

House slammed the button turning the television off. He gave a little snort. Princeton General had managed to advertise itself as the only game in town and once Cuddy saw that interview, his goose was cooked. It looked as if he was going to have to do a few dog and pony shows to drum up business.

It took Cuddy five minutes to get to his office. "Chase was just on television."

"It's the hair. Everyone wants the hair."

"Not funny House. You've been invited to speak at the Infectious Disease Medical Conference put on by UCLA in Santa Monica. They want you to give a presentation on Diagnostics. You're going and you're going to do more than a three minute speech, do you understand? They're paying for the flight and hotel and I'm going to give you 100 a day for food and expenses. You get cash, no credit. Once you're out of cash, you're on your own money." She turned on her heels and was gone.

The corners of House's mouth turned down and he clenched and unclenched his fist. He nodded affirmatively. The conference was at the end of March, he had just received the invitation to speak. They needed his response so they could print the applications and brochures.

Cuddy called and confirmed with UCLA that House and Wilson would both speak at the conference. She couldn't make the conference herself and so she was sending Wilson to insure that House behaved.

House called Cameron into his office, "What's going on with Chase? Does he like it over there?"

"How would I know, I don't talk to him or see him. Wilson has lunch with him on occasion. Foreman had lunch with him the other day. Ask them."

"I just thought you might go running back to him."

"No, you pretty much sealed that door for me." She turned and walked out.

House was angry with himself. His dalliance with Cameron not only ended badly, but it fractured the old team. Chase had left when House and Cameron started dating. Cameron was barely talking to House. Now he faced another demon, R.B.O'Sullivan. His leg started throbbing. He took two Vicodin and leaned back in his chair to try and forget the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

**California Dreaming**

I was feeling a little too full of myself after the Farmington patient. We were quickly brought back to earth by our next patient. It took us a week to discover that she had a rare presentation of Multiple Sclerosis. But we did it. Chase and I worked well together. We seemed to play off of each other's strengths and weaknesses. He was much more willing to take chances than me. But I was learning from this and realizing that playing it safe didn't always work when you had a patient's life slipping away.

Chase also taught me how to break into houses and look for clues to our patient's illness. It was fun and I always felt like I was being bad, really bad.

"Chase, how are we going to break into this house?" I looked at the door to the cute little clapboard house.

"How about we look around for an extra key?" He began feeling the door jam, picking up the mat, rocks and just about everything within thirty feet of the front door. I helped look. After a few minutes and me looking extremely frustrated, Chase started laughing. "Or, how about I just take the key that I got off her key ring?"

My mouth went into a perfect "O" and I stared at him. He laughed and I joined in. We went inside and started checking around. I pouted a little, "This isn't half as much fun without actually breaking in."

"Well, come on, going through the underwear door will perk you up. Sometimes we find interesting sex toys there."

"I like the way you think Chase. Look, they have a rat!" I went over to a cage with a brown rat running on a hamster wheel. I bent down to take a look. The rat looked healthy, for a rat.

"House had a pet rat."

"What? A pet rat?"

"Yeah, Steve McQueen. But it's probably dead by now."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

We spent an hour going through the drawers and I was dodging under the bed to see if there was a vent or something else we could bag for testing, it was a tight squeeze. I wanted to back out from under the bed but I was stuck.

"Chase?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"What, did you find something?"

"No, but I'm stuck, could you please pull me out?"

"Seriously, you're stuck?"

"Yeah, stuck. Could you just yank?" I pleaded.

He grabbed my ankles and started pulling but my butt kept getting hung up. He started laughing. I could hear it start as a chuckle and then after each yank it grew into a rolling laugh. Pretty soon there was no yanking, just laughing. I looked back and I could barely see his lower torso sitting on the floor convulsing.

"Uh Chase, could you try again? My nose is starting to tickle and I think I'm going to start sneezing."

"Yeah, ahhhahhahhhahha...I'll try, ohh, again." He pulled, but when I didn't budge I tried to get out again by myself, but my butt hit the bed frame.

I waited a minute to let him get it all out and then said, "Why don't you pick the frame up a few inches and I can probably scoot out."

I heard more laughter and then a, "Yeah, sounds good." He picked up the bedframe a few inches and I was able to scoot out.

I looked in his eyes and they were teary, he was laughing so hard. At first I was a little miffed that he was laughing so hard at my humiliation, but I could see it was all in good fun and I started to laugh too.

I pushed the button of the computer and up shot the desktop and a photo of my legs protruding from out from under a pink dust ruffle. I looked at Chase's computer and it to sported the same photo. I ran down to the lab, my lab coat flopping open as my little feet ran as fast as they could. I was too late. Plastered on every computer in the lab and charge desk were my two white legs. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. I closed my eyes to try and think happy thoughts but all I could see were two white legs. Chase came strolling into the lab sporting a grin as wide as his face.

"How did you do this?"

He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and I saw the little lens of the camera. I squinted harshly and stomped out of the room. I didn't stay angry for long, I caught a glimpse of my white legs on one of the nurse's computers and had to laugh. It looked like the wicked which of the east had just been crushed by Dorothy's house.

I received a telephone call from Dr. Xavier Sontag at UCLA requesting that I attend the Infectious Disease Medical Conference. They would pay my way if I would join a panel on emerging diseases. I told him I'd have to call him back after I asked my boss. David was pleased. He also wanted Robert to go so that he could shmooze. We relied heavily on referrals from doctors and he thought this was the idea venue to get our name out to other hospitals.

"What about the department? Who's going to babysit?" Chase asked me.

"If someone is referred, you'll get the red eye out of L.A."

"Sounds great."

I managed to get our department mentioned in the newspaper again after we saved an Iraq veteran with Crimean-Congo Hemorrhagic Fever. A whole article was written about communicable diseases in Iraq and the veterans receiving help for them. R. B. O'Sullivan and Robert Chase were both mentioned frequently throughout the article.

We were getting ready to travel to Los Angeles when I received a telephone call from both the WHO and the CDC. They requested my presence in Africa to help contain an outbreak of Ebola Sudan. The doctors were all leaving on April 7th. I had just hung up when David came running into my office.

"I just got off the phone with WHO. Dr. Margaret Chan, the head of WHO is personally requesting your presence in the Republic of Congo to help contain an outbreak of Ebola Sudan! She says it seems to be a more virulent strain and they're worried that it might be jumping."

"I know, the CDC just gave me a brief overview." I sat down. "What do you think?"

David's said rapidly, "It's up to you. We'd love the publicity but not at the cost of losing you. It's bad timing because we're just getting the department up and running, but it's quite a plus to be able to put on the brochures that you were personally selected by the CDC and Who to help contain it."

I looked at Robert who had just walked in on the conversation and was unsure of what was being discussed. "What's going on?"he asked.

"I've been asked to go to the Congo to put down a new strain of Ebola. It's spreading rapidly and they want us to get in and find patient zero and possible vectors to determine how it managed to mutate or recombine."

"Take me!"

I smiled. "I wish I could, but the CDC is pretty picky on who gets to go. They aren't even sending some of their own staff." I thought about it. I had handled an outbreak of Ebola-Zaire in Gabon between October 2001 to March 2002 and it wasn't pretty. The disease was devastating and horrible to watch. The victims would bleed out of every orifice, their nose, their ears, their eyes, the anus, even their pores. Their bodies would essentially liquify and hemorrhage until they would bleed out. Eighty percent of the people who got the disease died during that outbreak.

"What do you say?"

"I guess I better pack. They said I'd be gone two to three months. Maybe I shouldn't go to L.A. Wednesday if I'm going to be going to Africa a week later?"

"Nonsense. Robert and the new Fellow, _you're going to hire before you leave_, can handle whatever comes up in the department until you get back from Africa. We need for you to shmooze in L.A." David smiled and said, "Good luck. Let us know what you need for your trip."

"Great, I'm expected to go to Santa Monica and then to Africa and then find the time to hire a new Fellow. That's just peachy keen."

The next day I showed up to work and Robert's neck snapped back, "My God! What happened?"

I laughed at him and rubbed my head. I had cut all of my hair off except for about three inches all over. It looked a little strange because my hair was lighter near the roots than at the tips where it was dyed brown. In Africa, it was easier and cleaner to have short hair. And since there's not too many colorists in the Congo, I would have to go back to my real color, honey blonde.

"I lost a fight with a lawn mower." I smiled at him, "I always cut my hair close for Africa. It's just easier."

"It looks a little strange, you have brown tips and the rest is blonde. Why did you have it dyed it blonde and not dye all of it?"

"I'm naturally blonde. I'm just letting it go back to its natural color."

"You're blonde, but you dye it brown?"

"Just think blonde jokes."

"I can guarantee you, no one thinks of you as a dumb blonde."

I blushed at the compliment. "Thanks Robert."

Wednesday we were at the airport waiting for our flight to Los Angeles. I was in my black leggings and orange ribbed sweater, feeling overweight and bloated. Robert was telling me about his med school days in Australia when he stopped mid-sentence, looked across the fiberglass seats and shook his head. I followed his gaze and saw two men, one about 37, brown hair, brown eyes and dressed in a sport coat, nice shirt and slacks that were obviously expensive. His companion was older, about ten years older. He was leaning on a black cane and scowling. His hair was brown and gray and thinning in the back. The brown had obviously been a reddish brown, but it was being swallowed by the gray. He had a nicely shaped angular nose, a wide cupid's bow mouth that was encapsulated in a short beard and fierce blue eyes. He wore a t-shirt and crumpled long sleeve shirt over dark blue jeans and sneakers. It was Jim and his Friend; the one I had slept with on New Year's Eve. The friend didn't even see me, but the Friend did see Robert, like a hawk sees a mouse on the ground.

The Friend, I couldn't remember his name, started to hobble towards us. I turned to Chase, "Crap, here he comes. Damn it. He would be going to the conference." I was nervous. I really didn't want to have to talk to someone about a night that I wanted so desperately to forget.

"He may be an ass, but he's on the list of speakers." Chase said.

"Really?" I barely had time to put together my presentation, let alone read the conference brochure. "I didn't know they'd want him to speak at the conference. I wasn't impressed with him."

"Why wouldn't they? He gets asked to speak all the time. I'm just surprised he's doing it. He's not much on speaking."

I thought about out silent ride back to my apartment and had to agree. "You can say that again. He's a real jerk."

Chase looked at me as if I wasn't making sense. He opened his mouth to say something when the Friend poked Chase with his cane. Jim had followed him over. Jim looked at me, acted like he might know me, but wasn't sure. The Friend said with the same lack of tack he showed on New Year's Day, "Well, if it isn't brown nose. I read that your boss is speaking at the conference, where is he? Didn't he want to be seen with you? Can't blame him."

I stood up and the Friend looked at me for the first time. His pupils widened and his head flinched as his body went rigid trying to figure out why I was there. "I knew you were a natural blonde. I wondered why you dyed your hair that rat brown." He looked at Chase and then at me, "What, are you two dating and he's taking you to California? Its," he snapped his fingers and looked up like he was trying to remember something, "...I'm trying to picture that post-it on your forehead. Ah, I just don't remember; the night, it was all so forgettable."

I managed a weak smile at Jim who smiled back apologetically. It was Chase who managed to make the introductions, "Gregory House, this is Riley O'Sullivan."

We must have both looked like two Mac Trucks had just hit us. My eyes were wide, jaw flew open and I felt weak. I literally took a step back. _NO! I slept with Greg House? Think back, ah crap. Greg...the post-it said Greg. Christ, what an idiot I am. He looks just as dumbfounded as me. _

House flenched and jerked his head back, staring, looking numb. Then his face broke out into the most sardonic smile I'd ever seen, followed by a laugh. Jim registered some surprise too, but I immediately saw Jim's expression turn from being surprised to being really nervous. It was as if he was worried about what was going to happen. Chase watched all of us like we were in a tragic play unfolding before him.

"Will someone tell me what is going on? Do you know each other?" Chase asked.

House turned to him and said, "Let's just say I knew your boss was a natural blonde because she forgot to dye _all of her hair_." He pointed towards my groin and gave us a silly look.

I blushed bright red and Chase looked at me, "You slept with House?"

"I didn't know! I was drunk. I didn't know it was Gregory House at the time. I never knew his last name. Besides _I slept_ while he screwed."

"Excuse me, you came home with me specifically for the horizontal Mambo and I can't help it if you passed out drunk in the middle of it. I hate women who can't hold their liquor." He bent down in my face, "You're pretty low on my list of women I'd like to _do_ again. You did notice I didn't ask for your phone number when I dumped you on the side of the road." He paused as I digested what he had said. I was horrified. It was one thing to tell Chase we had slept together, another to let him know I was a lousy lay.

"Dr. House, if you think it's fair to judge my prowess while I'm so drunk I pass out, fine. But for the record, you're not high on my list either."

"Well, we could have a rematch, there is always the Mile High Club. I take it you're both on the American flight to L.A. and the conference?" Robert and I both nodded in unison. House looked me over, "So you're R. B. O'Sullivan?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you were a man."

I sneered, "Yeah, I thought you were too. It seems we were both mistaken."

"You're insulting my manhood? If you want that rematch, fine. It's just that I hate doing it in those small bathrooms on the plane, it's so confining."

"Sorry, once was enough disappointment in a year. Maybe you could just send me a DVD. Some people look better on TV. You know, if you added some music and a laugh track, it might just keep me awake."

Chase and Wilson both looked at each other as if they weren't sure I had really said that to the great Gregory House. They started laughing. I looked at House and he wasn't fazed at all. In fact, he was amused.

He tilted his head and looked at me, "Are you speaking at the conference?"

"Panel discussion on emerging diseases. You?"

"An overview on the specialty of Diagnostics. But then you won't be coming to that, you've already stolen the model and an employee to help you set it up."

"I didn't have to steal the employee. He just got tired of you playing footsies with the female Fellows."

"He should have told me. I would have played footsies with him too; he just had to ask." He said it at Chase, not to me.

The desk crew announced the boarding. People with handicaps were allowed on first and so House disappeared down the ramp.

Wilson looked at me, "I think you've thrown him. He was looking forward to sitting in 'R.B. O'Sullivan's' presentation and heckling you."

"Great, just what I need, a heckler."

Then the rest of first class was called next to board. Wilson, Chase and I walked down the ramp. I could hear a stewardess say, "It's good to have you back Dr. House, I was hoping you'd call again."

"I've been busy." He responded as he continued to arrange himself in the seat on the aisle. There was an empty seat next to him but it wasn't Wilson's. Wilson had also wanted an aisle seat so he had been assigned the seat across the aisle but next to House so that they could still talk.

I saw Chase's shoulders dropped and he winced in dismay.

"What's wrong?"

"My seat is next to House. I just hate the thought of taking his abuse for the next five hours."

I looked at my seat assignment and I was next to Jim. I handed the ticket to Robert, "At least it's one away from him."

"Are you sure?" Robert asked.

"I've slept with him once, I can sleep next to him again."

"You're an angel."

"Dr. House, I have the seat next to you." I announced. House did nothing to move. I had to literally climb over him and I'm not sure if I tripped or he tripped me, but I ended in his lap with him smiling at me.

"At least wait until we're up 10,000 feet so we can get in the club." I jumped up just as his hand grazed the back of my butt. I turned quickly to give him a dirty glance and he just smiled, "Hey, it was free."

Robert and I had been up most of the night with a patient, so I tried to get some work done on the plane. After we were airborne, I took out my computer and started reading the updates the CDC had sent just before I left. House was working on something else-- the wine menu. I don't drink on planes, usually, so when the flight attendant asked if I wanted complimentary wine with my meal I said, "No, I...:

House interrupted, "Now darling, I know you love that pinot noir, bring her that."

I snapped my mouth shut and looked at him while the attendant went to the next passenger. I said nothing more, continuing to work. But when the meal came, the wine disappeared off my tray as fast as the attendant sat it down in front of me.

I looked at him and he gave me a silly look, like a four year old. I glanced at his meal and grabbed the desert off of it, putting it on my tray. He reached out to grab it back and I slapped his hand so hard that Wilson and Robert both looked over to see what had happened. He jerked both his hand and his head back, glaring at me. I grabbed my fork as a weapon and he retreated. I had two deserts, he had two wines.

"That ass is just going to get bigger." he said.

"At least the ass sitting next to me can't get any bigger."

I pushed my seat back, thinking I could use the last two hours to get some sleep before getting to Los Angeles. I also figured that dozing off would be the best way to avoid him. I didn't know that while I was sleeping he went into my wallet, pulled out a twenty and bought "me" several rounds of drinks which he drank. When the attendant woke me for landing, I discovered three of those minature whiskey bottles sitting on my tray next to my computer which was on a window that I know I had not been on when I went to sleep.

"You really are a self-absorbed parasite, aren't you?" I said to him.

It was then that I realized he was drunk. "Can I suck on you?" he grinned.

When we landed he was having difficulty standing up. I tried to help him, but ended back in his lap with a hand on my breast. I was beating on him when Jim finally came over and helped him up. They managed to get him out of the airplane and into a wheel chair.

"I don't envy you Jim." I said.

"Do you guys want to take a taxi to the hotel? Save some cash?" Jim asked.

"Sure."

We got our luggage and poured House in the back seat between Jim and I while Robert sat in the front. House's head was turned towards me and he was staring. Or at least I think he was staring, his head was bobbing and he was smiling. I tried to stare straight ahead but then I felt a hand on my upper thigh. I grabbed his hand and lifted it off of me. Jim looked at me and rolled his eyes. House kept putting his hand back and I kept removing it.

I turned and looked him in the eye and said, "Next time I break one of your fingers and you won't be playing piano for awhile. Do we understand each other?"

He looked like a small boy who had been spanked by his Mommy. "A guy can have a little fun, can't he?"

"Not with my crotch."

"Yeah, that's right, now I remember."

I stopped and swallowed hard. Saying something back was just going to add fuel to the fire, so I stared straight ahead.

House looked at Chase sitting in the front seat, "Chase, are you sure you want to be on a second rate team? Come back and I'll make you a resident. I'll even let you have Cameron. It's over anyway, she's "so over me."

Chase turned and looked at him and then me, shook his head, "You should have left her alone in the first place."

"The only way to get her to give up was to let her have a taste of the real Greg House. Well, she's had that meal and she's ready to move on after her palate clears. I'm serious about coming back, Cuddy wants you back too."

"I like it where I am. Thanks."

"Traitor. Don't worry, we're going to take you both down. Princeton General's Diagnostic Department will be history by next year. I'd start putting out feelers for jobs."

He turned to me, "You know, when you're nude you're not bad to look at. You have beautiful breasts."

It just came out of the blue and even the cab driver turned to look at me. Of course you could have roasted marshmallows off of my cheeks, they were so hot. "House, that's unnecessary." Jim said to him.

"It's a compliment! She has a pretty yoo-hoo too."

"Oh God, stop the cab, stop!" I yelled.

"Lady, we're on the 405, the next exit with an on ramp is another three miles, I'll get off there." the cabbie said.

"Riley, I'll keep him quiet. House, you say another thing about Dr. O'Sullivan and I'll break your fingers myself." Wilson was adamant.

I stayed in the car, but pushed over against the door as far as I could go to get away from him. He just scooted next to me, delighting in my discomfort. This was truly the bottom feeder of the world. We reached the Fairmont Miramar Hotel in Santa Monica. There is a little palm-lined, jungle-like courtyard that you drive up to get to the front of the hotel. As I got out of the car I remembered House and his difficulty getting out of the plane. I didn't want to help him but he was struggling and I looked pretty inconsiderate just watching a cripple trying to get out of a car.

I went over to the cab, bent down and let him put his left arm around my neck with me putting my arm under his arm and around his back. He used the cane to push himself up. As he steadied himself his arm drifted down and I felt a hand firmly on my butt. I pulled away quickly, leaving him off balanced and about ready to go down. I reached out and was able to slow his descent to the pavement, but not enough to keep us both from tumbling onto the ground. We came to a halt with me on top of him looking down into his eyes.

His smile was broad and his breath warm with whiskey, "If I'd known you liked it on top I would have obliged." He reached up, pulled my head down and our lips locked. I was pounding away furiously as Jim and Chase both tried to pry me out of his clutches.

I finally kneed him and he let up. I jumped up and ran into the hotel. Chase came trailing after me, "Are you okay?"

"My God! How did you work three years for that man?"

"You get used to the crap he pulls. He's brilliant and funny. I don't know, but he grows on you."

"Like mold. I don't understand." I shook my head and shivered from the thought of his lips on mine._ How did I ever manage to end up with that man between my legs? I really need to stop drinking._

I was checking in, noting that the reception was going to start in two hours when I heard a voice behind me, "Hello Riley, are you going to the reception?"

I turned and looked straight into the eyes of Toby, Marsha-less. "Where's Marsha?"

"Don't know. We aren't together anymore. You here for the whole conference?"

"Yes." I said. Chase was standing there like a carbuncle waiting to be introduced. My manners had flown out the door as I just stared at how handsome Toby looked in his suit. Chase could see I was frozen.

"I'm Robert Chase, I work with Riley."

"Toby Powell, UCLA, Neurology."

"Glad to meet you."

Toby smiled at me, "Well, I'll let you two check in. See you at the reception Riley. Oh, I like your hair cut short, it looks sexy on you."

I had a hard time registering the fact that Toby thought I had sexy hair. He never gave a compliment unless he meant it. It also seemed weird that he would compliment me in front of Chase. He wasn't inclined to let anyone else in the room feel good about themselves if he could help it.

"Something tells me you slept with him too." Chase said.

"I lived with him two years before I found his penis in Marsha's mouth."

"Oh. Too much information."

"It's just a scenario I keep repeating and hoping to avoid the rest of my life. Marsha tends to like the men I like. Let's check in." I looked over and saw Jim and House checking in too, at the far end of the counter.

I got to my room with my luggage. I looked around and was pleased with the setup. It was a nice, large room with a queen bed draped in crisp white sheets, white duvet and fluffy white pillows. I wanted to just lay down in it and forget the last five hours. Just as I was about to do that I heard a knock on the door. _Did Robert forget something?_

I put the little bar across and opened the door just enough that the bar caught. It was Danielle! "Danielle! Oh, it is so good to see you. I didn't know you were coming, we could have flown out together."

"I came out a few days early to see some friends."

I let her in and she immediately went and flopped down on the bed. "Oh man, did you see that Jim and his Friend are here?"

"His Friend is Dr. Gregory House, my new nemesis." I looked up in the air and scrunched up my forehead as I was thinking out loud, "Seems like I keep adding nemesis's to my life."

"Didn't you sleep with him?"

"I slept, he screwed."

"He screwed you while you were asleep?"

"I'm not sure when he started the screwing, I just know I passed out. My former boyfriend, Toby, is down there too."

"Jesus girl, your life sounds like a soap opera. He's the one in the bathroom at the party getting head from your other nemesis, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the best revenge is living well. You need to look hot at the reception so that he goes around all night kicking himself for what he did."

I pulled out my reception dress, a nice business-like dress with a dropped waist. I was proud of the dress, it had cost several hundred dollars when I bought it.

"That's straight out of the 80's! Oh God, come to my room. I brought several dresses; we should be able to find one for you." When I didn't budge, she came over, pulled my arm and said firmly, "Come on, let's go."

I reluctantly went with her to the next floor up and we started going through the five dresses she had brought. "I'm wearing this one, but you'd look hot in this one." She held up a plunging red lycra dress with a red satin band along the plunge and around the bottom hem. It was designed to fit snug against the body. I was just sure I was going to look fat in it with the added weight I was sporting.

"Come on, with that blonde hair and cute bod, you'll look great. I'll come down in a half hour to put some make-up on you."

It was my size so I shrugged my shoulders and agreed to wear it, traveling back to my room with the dress. I pulled out my new lace black shoes. At least Danielle would be happy to see I had some sexy 3 inch heels to wear with it.

She came down after I had squeezed into the lycra dress. It had it's own bra which pushed Thelma and Louise as close together as they could get without trading places. It also lifted them up. I looked down and thought I had two bubbles for breasts and any minute they were going to pop out and float away.

She dried my hair with a blow dryer and gel. After she put on the makeup I stood up, looked in the mirror and laughed. The reflection didn't look a thing like me. The lycra pulled in all my pudgy bits and made me look surprisingly sophisticated and sexy. I have nice legs and so I chose the nude sheers to wear under it. The makeup was subtle, topaz and brown eyeliner, but it was the bright red lipstick that really made everything look grown up. I was scared. I think of myself as an intellectual, a doctor, a violinist, not a sexual being.

"I don't think I can go through with this." I said, shaking my head and sitting down, my shoulders slumped forward.

Danielle scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm jealous of you and if I'm jealous, there won't be a man in that room who won't notice you tonight. Toby will be sick that he couldn't keep it in his pants."

She tugged on my arm and I got up, grabbed my wallet, put my lipstick, money and driver's license inside, and left. We were waiting at the elevator when Robert came up. "Danielle!' He gave her a little welcome shout. He hugged her and as he was hugging, looked over at me. He jumped back at least a foot, "Oh Jesus!" Now Robert was frozen, his eyes round, his mouth slightly open and his body stiff.

"Robert, you're embarrassing me." I said. I looked at Danielle, "I can't do it, look at him."

"Don't be silly." Danielle said just as Chase regained his composure.

"Riley? Riley? Oh wow! You're looking," he swallowed hard, "Uh, you're looking hot. Simply knock out gorgeous. If you weren't my boss I'd hit on you."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure."

"I'm serious." He said it in the most sincere Aussie accent I'd ever heard.

"Thanks."

**Chapter 5 **

**Get Set, Ready, Go**

House had spent the two hours before the reception napping. He needed to sober up a little. Laying down on the white duvet, he drifted into a deep sleep. When the alarm went off he wanted to hit it and roll over, but he heard a knock on the door.

"House, come on. Get up, let me in." It was Wilson making sure he was getting up. Wilson continued to pound until House finally got up, went to the door, unlocked it and went back to the bed. Wilson flung open the door.

"Oh no you don't. Get up you lazy jerk. You're going to this reception, you need to shmooze, you need to make doctors want to send you cases." He shook House, "Get dressed let's get going, it starts in twenty-five minutes."

"Go away, I have all weekend to shmooze." House growled.

"Yeah, but this is the only time we'll have everyone together getting drunk. You need to hit while they're softened up. Come on."

House gave him a look that could kill and then rolled out of the bed. He went into the bathroom, peed and started the shower. The face in the mirror was clearly hung over with deep circles and blood shot eyes. He looked through his toilet bag and found the eye drops. Putting them in, he gave himself a light trim, making sure he shaved the hairs from his ears and clipping his nose hairs too. He got into the shower and let it run down his face and chest. The warm water felt good. He stood there for several minutes until he saw a hand reach in and turn the knob quickly to the right. The water turned instantly cold and his balls immediately shriveled and ran for cover.

"Mother Fucker...Wilson!"

"Come on! We need to get going House."

House toweled off, brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. He had brought his Hugo Boss Gray suit because it not only fit the best, but he got the most compliments from the chicks in it.

They took the elevator down and found their way to the check-in table. House noticed that Riley hadn't checked in yet. "Dr. O'Sullivan hasn't checked in?"

"Not yet sir, but we do expect her soon."

A nice looking, gray haired man approached House and Wilson. "You know Dr. O'Sullivan?"

"We flew out here together." House said without blinking and with a tone that implied intimacy.

"Oh." He was obviously upset over it. "I'm Dr. Toby Powell, UCLA, Neurology."

"James Wilson, Princeton-Plainsboro, Oncology." Wilson shook Toby's hand.

"Greg House..."

"Thee Greg House? Oh, I had no idea that Riley was seeing you. Well, she certainly has a penchant for pestiferous men. When we lived together she was always moaning about what a prima dona I was. And now she ends up with Greg House?" he chuckled.

House looked sideways at him, trying to imagine what must have happened between Toby and Riley. He took a stab, "Yes, well she told me what you did. I had to promise I wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, well that turned out to be a big mistake. Not worth what it cost me. You're a lucky man Dr. House. She gave me two of the best years of my life."

Wilson was about to blow the whistle on House when he saw her. His eyes flew open, blinking rapidly like he was seeing things. House and Toby turned to look. There was Danielle, Chase and Riley walking towards them. Riley was by far the sexiest woman they had all seen in a long time. House smiled roguishly and then walked straight up to her.

He whispered, "I met your cheating ex. This is for his benefit." He put both arms around her, bent her back a little and gave her a kiss, his tongue quickly darting into her mouth and searching for hers. She tried to pull away, but then briefly saw the look on Toby's face and realized this was sweet, sweet revenge. So Riley kissed back, pushing her body into House's and putting her hand up on the back of his head to keep him to her lips. She let him explore her lips and her mouth and then when he started to pull back, she latched gently onto his bottom lip with her teeth, playfully pulling it out a little and then letting it go.

_Oh my God? What was that about? Toby's never going to buy that I'm with a man or that I could even get a man. He kisses really well. And me, biting House's lip. I've never bitten anyone in my life. Oh dear, now what have I done? I'm so damn inept. And why Greg House? I should have bit Robert._

House and Riley looked up to see four people completely dumbfounded and unable to move. House smiled at them and said, "Darling, let's get you checked in." They moved through the four frozen bodies and over to the check-in table. House looked down at the old lady and said, "Dr. Riley O'Sullivan."

Wilson went over to Danielle, "Would you like to tell me what just happened?"

Danielle looked over at a very distraught Toby and asked Wilson, "Is that guy's name, Toby?" Wilson nodded yes. She smiled at Chase and Wilson and then nodded towards Toby, "Living well is the best revenge, gentlemen. And without sniping, arguing or keying his car, Riley just dealt a blow to her ex that he won't soon forget. I know I won't. I don't know about you, but it felt like I was in the middle of a porno film. I'm pretty sure that little show was for Toby's benefit." She turned back to Wilson, "Well Jim, it's good to see you here, let's get me checked in and we can flirt."

Riley said out of the side of her mouth to House, "If you think for one minute this means anything between us, you're delusional. I did that..."

"...for the benefit of Toby Powell, your ex-boyfriend. I understand, but we'll need to stay near each other if you're going to carry it off." House was laughing inside. This was perfect. Now he and Riley would be side by side throughout the reception. It meant that every time Riley tried to talk up her new department, there would be House reminding them all that he was the best and was only a few miles from her.

Riley didn't benefit from this insight until half way through the reception. House had been close by her side as they made their way through the crowd.

House whispered in her ear, "You look stunning in that outfit. Every man in here would like to throw you on the floor, tear that dress off and bang you. Only I know what a snooze that would be."

She said nothing. Instead she walked up to a crowd of men who all turned, did a double take and said, "Riley!" in unison.

One short, balding but intelligent looking doctor with a name tag of "Richard Cohen" said, "We didn't recognize you! My God Princeton has been good to you. Hey we hear that you're in Diagnostics. Going up against House?"

House was glued to her side. She flushed red, "We like to think that there's room for everyone. We've got a great track record so far and just received a huge grant to build up the department.'

"Yeah, but we hear that this House guy is uncanny, brilliant, but a bit of an ass. He's been doing it so long, how can you compete with his track record?"

House stuck out his hand, "She can't. Greg House."

The doctor was clearly stunned and a little embarrassed. "Richard Cohen."

"She can't compete and she'll soon see that. But in the meantime, it's fun watching her crash and burn."

Richard turned to Riley, "Oh dear, you two competing? I'm glad I'm on the west coast. Well Riley, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. Maybe in your pants tonight, but not in your shoes."

House towered over him and got in his face, "Don't be such a Dick, Dick."

Riley grabbed House's arm and led him out to the hall. "Thanks for sticking up for me, but I can take care of myself. I see what you're doing now and I was stupid for letting you get away with that kiss. I've been doing a lot of stupid things lately. But can we call a truce tonight? I suspect you're here because your boss doesn't like me getting all the publicity back East. So we're both here to drum up referrals. We're going to screw each other's chances if we stick together. So please, when we go in there, mingle by yourself and I'll do the same."

"I don't think so. They see you, then they see me. They see a hot woman in a sexy dress and they think, "Do I send my gravely ill patient to a sexpot or to House. He may be an ass but he pulls miracles out of his ass. She's a blonde bimbo with a great ass; I'm just an ass."

_He makes a good point._ Riley had a come back, "Or maybe they think, gee, Riley has a good reputation and she's hot. Maybe I can score with her if I send her a patient. It's a win-win for them. Patient gets good care and they can deal with me and not the temperamental Gregory House."

House's grin was gone. She made a compelling argument. _If only she hadn't been so lousy in bed. But that kiss was hot. I had to shake my leg after it. Hmm._ "I'll be around, you may not know when I'll pop up next to you to give you some lovin' for your boyfriend's education."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's a maniacal egomaniac. You'd like him, it would be like talking to a mirror."

"I'm a misanthrope not a maniacal egomaniac, or haven't you heard?"

"If that's what you need to believe to get you through the nights. Right now you're a thorn in my side."

"Well, you're dead weight." he grinned. The reference to their night of sex was not lost on Riley.

She glared at him and walked away. He just smiled. I haven't had so much fun yanking someone's chain since Wilson dated Cuddy. He went back in and started to shmooze with Wilson.

A couple of hours later, Riley was sharing a joke with a group of doctors when she felt a hand on her butt, rubbing just so slightly up and down. Before she could pull away she felt his breath in her ear, tickling the hairs on her neck, "You're boyfriend is standing just a few feet from us watching you like a hawk." He reached down and kissed her neck, sending a delicious shiver down her spine. Her groin started to send out strange signals.

Riley clenched her teeth and put her arm around House's waist. House now planted his hand firmly on her butt and rubbed it with more enthusiasm. Riley looked over her shoulder, but there was no Toby. He wasn't even in the room. She looked up into House's eyes who shrugged, "Everybody lies."

She jerked her body away from him and kicked his cane from his hand and then kicked him in the shin. Everyone inhaled in horror, watching this woman kick a cripple. She turned around and saw their looks. "He was grabbing my butt!" They all seemed to relax and chalked it up to a domestic row.

House reached down carefully for the cane, balancing delicately on his one good leg. As she left the circle of men, she gave him the lightest shove and he went tumbling over onto his butt. She stomped out of the room, her hand clenched, her body straight as a board and her head in the air. He sat on the floor, admiring her exit and laughing the whole time.

His presentation was the next day at ten in the morning. Cameron had put together the Power-Point presentation, so it wasn't going to be hard to demonstrate what Diagnostics did that was different from the other specialties. House was almost done with the presentation. Chase leaned over to Wilson, "My God, he's really doing a great job. He's funny, interesting and informative. Who would have thought?"

"Occasionally he can be rational and mature. It's like Haley's comet, you only see it every fifty years or so and then it's so fleeting you wonder if it really happened."

One doctor had the audacity to stand up to House, "This isn't a real specialty. Diagnostics is what every doctor does."

Wilson and Chase both instinctively ducked their heads as they waited for House to respond. Riley just watched House turn from bored to pissed, "You must be the guy who can't figure out why lite beer weighs as much as regular beer." The audience was laughing as House turned back to the topic on the screen.

The guy didn't give up. "House, you're a fraud. You had to make up your own specialty, because no one would have you in theirs."

Riley jumped to her feet, dressed in simple slacks and white blouse, "Excuse me, but you remind me of the proctologist that thought he could do brain surgery and now the guy has shit for brains. Haven't you been listening? Dr. House has been solving medical problems that idiots like you either mis-diagnose or pass off to someone else. He doesn't pass the buck, he keeps it on his table until the problem is solved. And that's not easy, especially when you get a patient that has been passed around so often by guys like you that now he's dying and you've got 24 hours to save him. You better believe it's a specialty and we need more specialists like him. I'm proud to say that I'm working in the same field and find it more challenging than any of the several specialties that I've worked in."

The guy blushed, but came back, "Yeah and which Bermuda med school did you go to?" There was a gasp through the audience. The majority of the doctors attending were west coast doctors and knew R. B. O'Sullivan by sight. Most doctors from the east coast had never met her, but knew her impressive work through her articles. Unfortunately, the east coast doctors usually assumed that anyone with that impressive a background must be a man. Someone leaned over to the guy and whispered something in his ear. He looked at Riley, turned white and simply said, "Oh." He sat down without any further repartee. There was laughter through the audience when he sat down defeated. At the end of his presentation, House received a hearty applause. House looked down and motioned for Riley to come to the stage. He looked serious.

She approached the stage, her eyes searching his, "Yes?" She asked, pretty sure he was going to thank her for her support.

"You know your little tirade? I hope you don't think it means I'm going to sleep with you again." House turned back to his computer, ignoring her and continuing with putting his computer away.

Riley was shaking and blushing. Chase came up and grabbed her for the next seminar and she took off. Wilson went on stage to help House gather his stuff.

"Well, Riley sure came to your defense."

"She's got it bad for me."

"You know, if you're not interested in her, I'd like to ask her out."

"Seriously?" He looked a little upset.

Wilson didn't know how to take this, "Only if you aren't interested. I thought you said it was the worst sex you ever had."

He started wavering, his head swinging back in forth in indecision. "She was really drunk. Who knows what it would have been like if she had been awake. I mean the post-its were funny."

"Think about it and get back to me." Wilson said shaking his head at his friend's indecision.

House and Wilson went to lunch on the pier in Santa Monica. The restaurant with the best view was a Mexican Restaurant. Chase, Danielle and Riley were sitting at a booth nearby. House kept watching them. Riley was keenly aware that they were being watched. She was still annoyed by House's remarks and demeanor. He was starting to pierce her anger management training.

"Riley, he's doing it to get a rise out of you. Ignore him." Chase said.

"I feel like there are two blue ice cubes on me...I want to just flip him off."

"He'd enjoy that. It would only encourage him. Come on, let's switch subjects. Which seminar are you going to after this?" Chase asked.

Danielle piped up, "We're going to the Santa Monica Promenade to shop. My girlfriend here needs a lesson on what to wear."

"She could start with that dress last night." Chase said smiling.

"It was her dress." Riley nodded at Danielle.

"Buy one like it...you were hot. Can I say that to my boss?"

"I'm not offended. I'm just uncomfortable showing my breasts and legs at the same time. It didn't feel like any man in that room looked me in the eye, unless my eyes had dropped a foot lower."

Chase started chuckling, "They sure looked good last night. You ought to let them out more often."

A piece of bread hit the side of Riley's head, "Oh, he didn't just throw a piece of bread at me, did he? Is this like the grammar school boy who hits you because he likes you?" Riley asked.

"Ignore him. He does childish things...let it go." Chase cautioned.

Riley kept going through her anger management training. She could feel herself calming down when another piece of bread hit her. She looked sharply at House who was pretending to look away from her to indicate he didn't do it. Wilson was looking at her sheepishly, his lips tight together. She took the two pieces of bread and walked over to House's table. She put a piece in each of her palms and then brought them quickly in and boxed his ears with the bread. The bread went everywhere, in his ears, down his shirt, on the floor, in his beer. She calmly walked back to the table as House sat there like a dog shaking his head to get the bread out.

"Crap." She said.

"What?" Chase asked.

"I should have buttered it first!" They all laughed, paid the bill and left.

Danielle and Riley had a great time shopping. The Santa Monica Promenade was a few blocks away from the hotel and was comprised of several blocks of shops; the streets having been blocked off and vendors with carts lining the middle of the streets. Danielle refused to let Riley purchase anything that made her look frumpy. Riley was having some nervous moments, like when she purchased a dress she thought was too revealing, leather pants she thought were too tight, or a top that clung too tight and plunged too low. Danielle took her to the hair salon and made them cut of the brown tips, leaving her with very short, but very blonde hair.

"You look like a cute little pixie. Your nose is small, your ears are tiny, your eyes are big. With your hair short you either look like a fairy or one of those aliens from Close Encounters."

"I feel silly, men are going to look at me and laugh."

**Chapter 6 **

**The Mickey Mouse Club**

We bought one more outfit, a new khaki green shirtdress and brown Coach shoes for my panel presentation on Saturday. The shirtdress, emphasized my waistline while the short hem showed off my legs. The 2.5 inch heels were high enough to bring out definition in my calves, but not high enough to cause me to be uncomfortable.

That night was the convention's fun trip to Disneyland. Everyone bundled up and got in the four large buses with an open bar. I had been to Disneyland probably thirty times in my life so this was no big deal for me. But Chase and Danielle were excited. Danielle had been to Disney World a couple of times, but she was still acting like a little kid. We went through security, let the guards look in our bags and as I went through the turnstyles, I looked up just in time to see the guards assisting House through the handicap gate.

I was annoyed by the fact that House was allowed into Disneyland. It felt like the Grinch had just been allowed into the Happiest Kingdom on Earth. "They let him in...they even opened up the gate for the devil." I yelled loudly.

Chase looked at me and said, "Golly shucks, I bet he had a ticket to get inside. Amazing what they let in with a ticket." Chase enjoyed teasing me.

"It just doesn't seem right." I pouted just a little.

As they walked in, Goofy was standing, waving at all the doctors. "Oh wow, take my photo with Goofy." I handed my camera to Chase. He laughed at how excited I was to see Goofy. "You know, the only character better than Goofy would be Winnie the Pooh." I told him.

I was standing with Goofy when House came over and put his arm around me just as Chase clicked the camera. I pushed him off and he looked at me and then Chase.

"Chase, email me that photo." He took off with Wilson.

The next time I saw him he was buying some cotton candy. When he turned around with the cotton candy in his hand, he actually looked very sexy. I was fascinated as his tongue came out to pull the cotton candy off and into his mouth. He looked at me, gave me one of those cat smiles as he walked slowly over to me, took a piece of cotton candy and held it out over my upturned mouth. It seemed strange. There I stood in the middle of Main Street U.S.A. looking at my rival and he wanted to feed me cotton candy. I felt like he was offering me the apple of knowledge. Shaking the thought flashed that we were going to get kicked out of The Garden of Eden.

Did I tell him to go screw himself? Did I turn and walk away. No, I opened my mouth and took the Cotton candy from him and then licked his fingers. He watched as I took the cotton candy from him, smiling down at me. I knew then that the snake in the garden of Eden had blue eyes.

"Want to go on Space Mountain with me?" He asked.

"No, I want to go ride Indiana Jones. But thanks." I turned, ran and caught up with Chase and Danielle. I took one look behind me and he was still pulling the cotton candy off with his tongue and smiling at me. "Oh boy, is he playing me." I said to my two cohorts.

"Well as long as you know it." Chase said.

We had a blast riding the big rides in the park until eleven. My feet were killing me and so we decided to grab the monorail over to the Disneyland Hotel and start drinking. We weren't the only doctors with that brilliant idea. We walked in and started waving to all the doctors nursing beers and Margaritas. I collapsed in a booth and ordered a Margarita, frozen, with salt.

Chase and Danielle went over to the bar and began talking to some other doctors. I started licking the rim of my Margarita to taste the salt before I took a drink. I looked up to see House standing next to me. Before I could say anything he started to bend down, almost sitting down in my lap, "Scoot over. Come on, scoot." I couldn't believe he was pushing me over with those long fingers of his.

I reluctantly moved over further into the booth. I gave him plenty of room to sit down and to put some space between us, but he kept scooting next to me. I stopped scooting and gave him a look of superiority (or at least I hoped it looked superior-it was my best Queen Elizabeth pose.)

"Why don't you make yourself useful, my feet ache, rub them for me." I leaned back in the booth and put my right foot up in his lap. I thought for sure he would just slap it away with some mean comment, but he grabbed it and began to massage my arch and heel and then the ball of my feet and up my ankle and calf. After ten minutes on my right foot, he dropped it and waved for me to give him my left foot. I did and almost fell asleep. When he was done, House put my foot down. I looked up at him and finally said, "Why are you being such an ass?"

He looked surprised, "Ass? I just massaged your stinky, sweaty feet."

"I know you're playing me. You know you're playing me. I can keep taking advantage of this, let you give me cotton candy, rub my feet and whatever else you want to do for me, but what are you getting out of this?"

"The more I learn about you, the more I have to use against you when we get back to Princeton."

"Fair enough. What do you want to know?"

"Why have you never been married?"

"I've been busy. What about you?"

"I lived with a woman for a long time, but we never married."

"Oh. Been there, done that. Never again. I've decided that living together isn't worth it. Next time, I want to be married so I can tear a piece of ass off and take it with me when it ends."

"That's a lovely way to think about marriage."

"I don't expect to get married, so it really doesn't matter what I think."

"Why Princeton General? Why Diagnostics?"

"I was running away from Toby. Princeton liked my resume and wanted to compete with PPTH so here I am. We're doing well. You should never have let Chase get away. Are you still seeing the woman he was in love with?"

"No, that ended before Christmas. But let's talk about you."

"Nah, the little hand and the big hand say it's time to catch the bus back." I got up, left a tip and went to the bar to grab my friends. I turned and looked but he was already gone.

We got back and I got ready for bed. I have to admit, I was incredibly confused. I thought about the night we spent together and the fact that he had no qualms about putting me in a cab or dropping me out the door as fast as he could; how he told everyone I was a lousy lay; and his quips about me going down in flames. He was rude and arrogant. But on the other hand, he was playful and entertaining. His presentation was incredible. His intelligence was obvious. Confused? I didn't know if I was attracted to him or appalled by him.

The next day I had a good breakfast because I knew I was going to skip lunch to prepare for my panel which was on at 1:00pm. Chase came down and ate breakfast with me. I was glad to have his company. We were fast becoming the best of friends with just a hint of flirting.

"Robert, House told me that he's no longer seeing the woman you like. Did you know that?"

"Yeah, they broke up just before Christmas. But I'm seeing a woman now who I really enjoy."

"What was her name, the one that you and House both had a thing for?"

"Allison Cameron."

"How old is she?"

"29."

I was shocked that she was so young. "How old is House?"

"He'll be 49 in June."

"Whoa. Twenty years difference? Why do older men go after younger women? I don't get it."

"To be fair to House, she went after him. She threw herself at him at every turn and he finally gave in, accepted her offer."

"She threw herself at House? Hmmm. If I was young I wouldn't be going after House, he looks like he's pretty much burned himself out. And he's so bitter, unhappy."

He shrugged, "Cameron likes him. I can't tell you why, but she was attracted to him and it had to play out or she'd never move on. But I couldn't wait. I got tired of watching her throw herself at him. She deserves someone more willing to give her what she needs. She deserves better."

"I think I love you." I teased him. He chuckled.

"Have you ever thought about the two of us?" he asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Not a fair question. You're my employee and I don't believe in craping in your own back yard. It's one thing if you work in different specialties or departments, but when you're employer-employee, it gets messy."

"After what I saw at PPTH, I'd have to agree. It's a shame though, I've always found you attractive, even when you were a mousy brown haired girl with glasses."

"Thank you." I chuckled as I took a sip of my tea, "You know, despite the new clothes, I still am that girl."

"That's what makes you so hot. Now, are you ready for your presentation?"

"I think so. I give talks all the time, I've done my homework."

I went in and met with the other two panel speakers. I was going to give a presentation on infectious diseases caused by bacteria while the others were presenting infectious diseases from viruses and zoonotic pathogens. For the day I was the queen of bacteria.

I was last on the program and had to sit through all of the presentations. When it was my turn to give my presentation, I made sure I had located House in the audience. It wasn't hard, he was in the back row in an orange baseball cap that simply said "WTF?".

I began talking about the various bacterial pathogens that had either mutated or emerged during the year. I spent a lot of time on the new Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus. "Although MRSA has traditionally been seen as a hospital-associated infection, community-acquired MRSA strains have appeared in recent years, notably in the U.S. and Australia."

I continued with the next superbug, "A new, virulent Enterococcus bacteria, responsible forurinary tract infections, bacteremia, bacterial endocarditis, diverticulitis, and meningitis, is now resistant to vancomycin. Vancomycin-Resistant Enterococcus, or "VRE" has emerged in nosocomial infections of hospitalized patients especially in the US. VRE may be treated with Quinupristin dalfopristin with response rates of approximately 70." I spent another ten minutes on the genetics and symptoms of the disease before moving on.

I switched windows on my computer, "We turn to Clostridium difficile which produces a toxin in hospitalized patients causing C. difficile-associated diarrhea. C. difficile is linked to up to 70 of cases of antibiotic-associated colitis, and this increases to more than 90 in cases of antibiotic-associated pseudomembraneous colitis." I spent another twenty minutes on C. Difficile.

I switched windows again, "And now I was asked by the other panel members to update you on Ebola."

I heard House grumble loudly, "Ebola's not a bacteria."

I turned and faced House, "Of course you're right Dr. House, but I was asked by Dr. McEwan to cover Ebola because of my experience with the disease."

"Your resume says you haven't been in Africa for several years. This is suppose to be about current developments, not developments in 2002." House said loudly.

"Well, I have current information."

"How current?"

I felt a embarrassed that he would confront me after my public support of him just yesterday. I knew I had to pinch this in the bud. I looked House directly in his long amused face and said, "I've just been briefed by the CDC on the current outbreak in the Congo. I'm flying to the Congo in a week to assist in controlling and investigating the current outbreak." His smirk dropped and he was clearly sobered by my announcement. "That's why I'm sporting this new, short hairdo, I find it much easier to deal with short hair when I'm having to change in and out of Personal Protection Equipment. So, Dr. House, do you considered me qualified to continue with this talk?"

He said nothing but indicated by his hand for me to move forward. I showed the first window of my Power Point display, "Just today it was announced that three organ donor patients died of a _**new virus **_related to the Ebola virus. Interestingly enough, the donor was in Europe prior to his death. We _can't link him to Africa _at this time. The virus was found in three Melbourne patients who died just weeks after they received organs from a 57-year-old man who suffered a fatal brain hemorrhage one week after returning from Europe. Australian officials say the infection is similar to lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus infection, which has been linked to the deaths of several transplant patients in the US. This appears to be a new virus which we will be monitoring closely."I went on to discuss what we knew about the current outbreak of the new virus and then fielded dozens of questions about it.

"The current Ebola outbreak in Africa? What's the scoop?" a woman in the front row asked.

"Most of you probably know that approximately one quarter of the Gorilla and ape population in Africa has died as a result of Ebola. We believe we are close to a vaccination for the apian disease. Hopefully, we can then adapt the vaccine for humans. So, although there is good news out there, we are sad to report that we currently have an outbreak in the Democratic Republic of Congo along the border of Uganda where most of the fighting with the Ugandan Rebels is occurring. So far there are 65 dead and 32 ill in one village south of Isiro. The village was quarantined but we've had sporadic reports of deaths in nearby villages and one death in a town forty miles away. We think that the disease is spreading quicker because it has adapted to humans and is about to jump or has jumped into a more virulent form. I'll be taking samples from humans, mammals and plants to determine why the disease was able to migrate from the quarantined village."

"So this is a new variant?" the woman asked.

"We originally expected it to be Ebola Zaire because we're in the Congo. But it now appears to be more similar to Ebola Sudan with one exception. There have been some polymorphisms that have the CDC and WHO stumped. So a team of us are flying out to assist in solving the puzzle."

"What is the percentage of health care workers that get the disease?" she asked.

"Typically ten to thirty-three percent, depending on their personal protection equipment and isolation controls."

House had leaned forward and was now listening intently to what she was saying. _Why do doctors do this? They run head on into an area where a butt-ugly virus is running rampant through the villagers and stick their nose in it. I don't understand that type of altruism. It's Africans dying, let African doctors take the risk. And why her? She just took this job at Princeton General. Why does she feel the need to jump on a plane and run into the burning building? Especially when it's a new, more prolific variant? What does she get from it? Publicity? Kudos? Women are stupid. How they ever managed to populate the earth is a miracle_. He looked closely at her short blonde hair, her pink lips, her pixie face and couldn't help shaking his head. _She's a tiny little thing. She's one of those Chihuahuas who take on the Doberman Pincers. Damn, I'll miss yanking her chain. She'll_ _be gone and there won't be anyone to drive crazy except for my usual victims. I was just warming up. I wonder if I can convince her to stay?_ He looked at Riley. She was confident, strong and obviously brave. There wasn't a bone of doubt in her body when she talked about bacteria, viruses and infectious diseases.

Riley looked around the audience and then saw the strangest look on House's face. He was looking intently at her, interested in what she was saying. His features had softened. He didn't have a frown or a smirk, but he didn't have a smile either. He was giving her an unconscious look of approval. She went back to her presentation and finally ended it only when the moderator had to clear the room for the next session. As she packed up her things, dozens of doctors raced up to her to ask questions about bacterial and viral diseases.

She grabbed her computer and cheat sheet and walked out of the room followed by a large crowd of curious men. Doctors clamored to ask her questions. She held court in the hallway; holding an impromptu question and answer session. She covered other viruses, bacteria and zoonotic diseases even though her presentation had been limited to bacteria and the Ebola virus. House stood back, leaned casually on his cane and watched her. Wilson watched House watch her.

"I'm guessing that you would prefer I not ask her out?" Wilson said.

"She won't go anyway."

"Thanks for the vote of approval. I don't think I look that bad."

"She's not going out with anyone. She's one week away from charging into Africa to face off with a new variant of Ebola. She's not going to want to begin any relationships before she leaves."

"That's probably true. You have to admire her, I don't think I'd go over there. WHO lost three people during the last outbreak. She's awfully brave."

House furrowed his brow, squinted his eyes and frowned like he had a bad taste in his mouth. Shaking his head he said, "No, she's not awfully brave, she's awfully stupid. What idiot jumps on a plane, flies thousands of miles to a country run by hoards of thugs and infested with a disease like Ebola? I don't admire her, I pity her. What in her past has made her want to sacrifice herself like that? She must have pretty low self-esteem."

"She didn't look like she had low self-esteem up there. So I take it you don't care if I ask her out?"

"If her self-esteem is so low that she has to prove to herself she's alive by running into an Ebola epidemic, then she's too needy for you. You'll marry her to save her from herself."

"If you're not going to ask her out, then I am."

"Cuddy will eat you alive. Riley O'Sullivan is the enemy. She's trying to take food out of Cameron and Foreman's mouth and whiskey out of mine. You can't screw the enemy."

"You did."

"But she wasn't the enemy then. It's kind of like sleeping with Sadam Hussain before 1990. Until he identified himself as the enemy, he was just an ass."

"Let's get out of here." Wilson said.

The next day Wilson, Riley, House and Chase were all catching the same flight back to Princeton. This time Chase was sitting in the aisle seat next to Riley. Riley collapsed and fell asleep. House got up, went over and nudged Chase with his cane. He whispered in Chase's ear, "Wilson wants to talk to you."

Wilson was sitting with headphones on watching a movie. Chase was suspicious, Wilson seemed engrossed in the movie. But Chase, like the good employee he was, still responded to House's suggestion and went back to talk to Wilson. House sat down next to Riley. Riley was hidden behind the sleep mask which came in the little first class toiletry packet. She was drifting in and out of a light sleep. House looked at the tiny wispy hairs on her neck and smiled. He reached down and blew softly at the little hairs.

Riley wasn't sure at first what she was feeling, but she soon realized it must be Chase's breath on her neck. _Is he blowing on my neck?_ She jumped when she felt the fingers on her knee. _What is he doing? I thought I made it clear that we can't be together. I'll pretend I'm asleep and that I'm oblivious to what he's doing. Hopefully, if there is no response he'll stop. I just hope he doesn't see the goose bumps going all the way down my arms and back._

Then she felt his lips softly graze her earlobes like a feather tickling her. She shuddered and shifted away from him in her seat, still pretending to be asleep under the mask. House smiled. He rubbed her knee gently and then her lower thigh before moving his hand slowly up the inseam of her pants. Riley stopped breathing. She was nervous for two reasons. First, she didn't want Chase to know she wasn't asleep and second, she didn't want Chase to know she was getting excited. His hand was only a few inches from her crotch. Riley took in a deep breath. He brushed the zipper of her chinos lightly with his fingers. It was almost imperceptible.

_It's been a long time since I've been this aroused. I bet he's a great lover. Now what do I do? I can't let this go any further no matter how good it feels. This has to stop or we're going to do something we both regret. I don't know how to face him. I can't look at him right now or he'll see how turned on I am. Just say something. Say something to him._

She grabbed House's hand and pushed it away. Without lifting her mask she simply said, "As nice as that feels Robert, I'm not going to pull a House. We have to keep this professional. I'm sorry, but it really is out of the question. I've already told you that inter-office affairs get too messy." He stopped. She waited but he said nothing. _I must have really hurt his feelings. I'm just as responsible for this, for flirting with him. _

House smiled at the reference to him and Cameron and then got up. He exchanged places with Chase. He had hoped to induce her to join him in the bathroom, but letting her think he was Chase was just too sweet. He imagined all sorts of ways that the scenario could play out.

Chase took out his headphones after getting back to his seat. Riley was still concerned about hurting Chase's feelings. Just as Chase was putting the headphones on, Riley lifted her mask and gave him a sad little smile. "Robert, I think I should say something. I don't want to go to Africa and you not know how I feel. I do find you attractive and I must say you have some great moves. I think you're hot and you obviously can get me excited, you send shivers down my spine. So even if being together isn't in the cards, I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Chase blinked and gave her a puzzled look, "I don't know what to say. I think you're hot Riley, really hot and I'm flattered that you find me exciting. Perhaps we can talk more about it when you come back from Africa. I need time to digest everything you just said."

"Sure. I can understand that. I just thought I should clarify my position so you wouldn't think I was a cold b!tch."

"I could never think that." He smiled at her and then reached over and kissed her a little too long between her cheek and neck. She smiled sweetly back at him.

House was surprised as he watched the kiss and the warm smile. He hadn't expected that. _What happened? With her, nothing goes the way I plan. I don't understand her._

The following week was busy for Chase and Riley. They were interviewing Fellows for the department. There had been a lot of applicants, over fifty. Riley had photocopied their resumes, told Chase to pick twenty and she picked twenty. Nine of them overlapped and so they were called in for interviews.

"So Nancy, tell me, why would you pick Diagnostics for your fellowship?" Chase asked the pleasant looking 27 year old.

Riley watched as the candidate turned to face him, sitting straight in her chair straight as a mannequin. "I've been interested in it ever since I read the articles in JAMA about Dr. House and his work."

"That's great that you kept up on it. What do you think Diagnosticians do?" Riley asked.

"Dr. House said that they pull miracles out of their ass." She started laughing.

"So you saw Dr. House lecture somewhere?" Riley asked.

"Oh, no. I interviewed with him yesterday. They're looking to replace one of the Fellows who died."

Chase looked stunned, "Died?"

"Dr. House said that he was killed by too much hair product and that when they shipped his body back to Australia they had to shave his head to get it to fit."

Chase rolled his eyes at Riley. Riley chuckled, "Did you tell Dr. House you were interviewing with us?''

"He asked and I didn't want to lie. He said that I would fit right in over here."

The interview lasted another ten minutes and then they let Nancy go. They both put their heads back and moaned a little. Riley shook her head, "I don't believe this. He's just now getting around to replacing you? We're going to get his sloppy seconds if we don't do something quickly."

Chase sat bolt upright. " I have it. You know those five minute date set ups at restaurants? You sit down, talk for five minutes, and then move to the next person?" Riley shook her head yes. "If these applicants are interviewing with him and us, then they're probably already in town. Let's call, round up as many as we can, invite them tonight to the Triumph and you sit in one booth, me in another. If we like a person after five minutes, we ask them to stay. If we don't like them, we just tell them to show up for their appointment at the hour set. When they do, I can give them a quick interview and send them on their way. In the meantime, we can interview the ones we like tonight."

"What if they aren't in town?"

"Well, if we don't like any of the ones that are, then we wait for the others to arrive. But face it, if they're already here for an appointment with House too, then they're probably the pick of the litter. He doesn't like to interview, so he'd make Foreman and Cameron do all of his homework."

"Damn, you're good. You scare me Robert. You think like House sometimes."

"I know, Cameron said the same thing. I like to think I'm nicer though."

"You don't have to think, you are."

That night six of the seven remaining applicants sat silently at tables in a secluded portion of the bar.

Riley got up and addressed them collectively, "I am so sorry to do this, but I have to prepare for a trip to Africa to help with an outbreak of Ebola." There were some ooohs and ahhhs. "I only have tonight to get to know you. So first you'll talk to Dr. Robert Chase and then to me. Dr. Chase will give you a more thorough interview at the time already set, but this just lets me get an idea of who you are before I leave."

They conducted the mini-interviews and Riley was delighted with how fast and efficient they were. The applicants got straight to the heart of their assets and didn't try to dazzle her with any phoney banter. By the end of the evening they had two good candidates whom they asked to come back at 8:00 pm and 8:15 pm.

After the two returning applicants were done interviewing both Chase and Riley knew that the woman, Blair Swensen was the best fit. They asked her to join the team.

"I don't know what to say. I have an interview on Thursday with Dr. Gregory House and I'd really like to see what he says."

Riley nodded, "I can understand, but this is a chance to take a 3.0 million dollar grant and build the best Diagnostics department in the country. And I can assure you that I'm a lot easier to work for than Dr. House. Ask Robert here, he worked for Dr. House for three years."

Robert turned on the charm. "He's abusive, called us idiots and morons every day; made us stay all night while he went home and drank. He pretended to have brain cancer so he could get a new drug implanted in his brain to give him a high; he pops Vicodin like mad; and, he likes to mess with your mind. You'll hate him. On the bright side, we're offering you 15,000 more a year than him and you get to work with R.B. O'Sullivan. That in itself will look good on your resume. But we need your answer now. We want to get this nailed down before Riley leaves so that I will have help in her absence. You won't be coddled, we'll put you and your abundant talent to work right away."

Riley almost choked when Chase said "abundant talent," but held it back when she saw that the flattery was working. The woman nodded yes. "I think I'll take you up on your offer." Riley whipped out two copies of the Fellowship contract and had her sign each one. She didn't want to take any chances. They all shook hands, sat down and had a couple of rounds of drinks.

House walked into his office the next morning and looked at his desk. Sitting in two piles were numerous journals, letters and documents. Cameron handled the mail and messages so she always organized them into two piles, the pile that had to be seen right away and the pile that could wait for a lull between patients. House was pleasantly surprised to see that the urgent pile was rather small.

He picked up the pink message slip, "Blair Swensen has accepted another Fellowship and will not be interviewing on Thursday."

House had an immediate visceral reaction. He hobbled quickly into the outer office to talk to Cameron, "What did she say? What exactly did she say?"

Cameron jumped and then looked at him, her face scrunched up, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Who?"

"Blair Witch..."

"She simply said to tell you thank you but that she had accepted another fellowship. Why?"

"Because she was the one I was going to hire."

"You hadn't even seen her!"

"I liked her picture and she had all that clinic experience at Balboa Naval Hospital. You see everything in a military hospital. People are constantly brining in all kinds of crap from foreign countries. Damn. Did she leave a number?"

"She called yesterday to confirm her appointment and left her number at the Hyatt."

"Ahhhgggg!" House threw his hands up and shook in frustration. He grabbed his forehead.

"What is wrong with you?"

"If she was here, it means that she was hired by Princeton General. Your boyfriend managed to talk her into joining them."

"So?"

"They beat us to the punch. They pulled the rug out from under us again." He banged the table with his fist, "Damn!"

"There are other qualified candidates."

"Yeah, and I bet we're going to find that they've all been interviewed by Riley O'Sullivan and Robert Chase. I don't know how they did this, but we've got to start fighting back."

"Fighting back? You sound like we're at war. Our numbers are the same, we haven't lost any patients, what's your problem?"

"But we will start losing patients if we don't start getting our sh!t together."

Cameron rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Who was your next choice?"

"Call Blair and see if you can get her in here. I still want to talk to her."

By the end of the day, Blair Swensen was sitting across from Gregory House. "Whatever they're paying you, I'll beat it."

She blinked and looked numb. "Dr. House, I've already signed a contract."

He let out a sigh, "Damn." He looked out the window, grabbed the felt ball on his desk and started tossing it, "How did they do it? How did they manage to get you to an interview yesterday. Your interview with them wasn't until Friday."

Her mouth dropped open and she dropped her shoulders. "How did you know that?"

"I've got connections."

"They interviewed all of us last night at the Triumph bar. I signed my contract over Margaritas."

House broke out in a smile. _They are good. They out maneuvered me. Either Chase knows me too well or she's just brilliant. _"I'll get legal on it and figure a way to break the contract. For one thing, you did sign it in a bar."

"Dr. House, I'm flattered but I really like Dr. O'Sullivan and Dr. Chase was very kind to me." she said.

House saw Cameron shift in her seat. She turn her head so she could hear better at the mention of Chase.

"Dr. Chase is all hair and Dr. O'Sullivan has never run a Diagnostics Department, she's barely flying by the seat of her pants."

"Well, she has a lot of pants to fly by with that 3.0 million dollar grant."

House felt a twinge of anger go through his body. Not at Blair but at Riley and Chase for scoring the grant. Every time he turned around it came back to bite him. He stopped tossing his ball and nodded to the door, "Fine, you can leave. We're done."

"Thank you so..."

"Bye." House said in a voice that clearly indicated the discussion was over.

Blair looked at Cameron and laughed. She turned to both of them, "I suppose when I leave you'll tell her I'm a moron."

Now House was really pissed. _So Chase told her all about me. _"No, I'll tell you you're a moron right now. You belong with those two." He turned his back to her and grabbed a journal, not to read, but to simply appear as if he was doing something.

Blair left. Cameron looked up at him, "You are such an ass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 7 **

**Into Africa**

I rummaged through my bag hoping that I had remembered my vaccination card. Little beads of sweat were forming on my forehead as I was running out of places to look. Finally, in the last pocket, there it was, a little olive green booklet with date stamps and fuzzy handwriting.

"Your vaccinations appear to be up to date. Move ahead."

I sighed and smiled gratefully at no one. I moved along in the line towards our chartered flight. Anna Wofford, a tall, big boned woman from the streets of Compton, California, was in front laughing at me. "Girl, you go through this each time. Why don't you buy yourself a special billfold and put all your travel papers in one area?"

"And deprive you of your entertainment? Hell no." I looked around at the very familiar scene, "Anna, I can't believe we're stupid enough to do this again."

"Yeah well, I have two cats and they didn't put up much of a fuss about me leaving, so here I am."

"Tell me about it. I'm the same way. Do you think the CDC recruits people who have no family so that if we die they don't have to explain it to anyone?"

"If that were true, Charles up there wouldn't be going. Sandra's pregnant again."

"God, can't he keep it in his pants? Does that make four?"

"Five!"

"Jesus! Is he Mormon?"

"Catholic."

"Say no more, say no more."

The trip was long with a stop over in Paris before the final leg into Kinshasa. It would have been closer to fly into Uganda, but not only were the two countries engaged in a civil war, but most of our supplies were staged in Kinshasa. We all looked like refugees. The men had beards, the women had sweat rings under their arms, our clothes were wrinkled and we all look like we needed sleep. We were kept locked down in the Kinshasa airport while the various factions fought it out in the streets of Kin, the nickname for Kinshasa by the locals. We later learned that six hundred people died in the altercation.

We were trucked north, traveling twelve hours to the staging and quarantine camp. We were assigned two to a tent. Anna and I named our tent, "Tara." We went to the uni-bathroom and watched as the boys all filed in to get a shower before the women's turn at 4:00 pm. They had fifteen minutes left so we stood outside drinking cokes.

"Fuck, it's hot." I don't usually complain but I was feeling a little overwhelmed. I kept thinking about my duties back in Princeton, hoping the new Fellow would be more of a help than a hindrance. I also worried that this might just be the time that my number was up. Health care workers were on the front line and no matter how many precautions we took, someone always died in these outbreaks. I had come close, and yet here I was, fighting Ebola again.

"Yeah, it's hot." Anna responded, "Hey, I heard William Massai is here."

"Really? God, I hope I see him and his family. He's such a good human being."

"You mean because he talked that guerilla out of putting a bullet in your pretty little head?"

"Yep, that would be the reason!" We laughed. It was true though.

You never know one minute from the next who is in charge in the Congo. Tribes run various areas, the Republican Guard run the big cities and the warlords roam and loot. On top of it, you have the Uganda and Ruwanda armies fighting civil skirmishes with the Democratic Republican Guards. So when one of the warlords came to town and decided to take all of our drinking water, the water we had for both the staff and the patients, I lost it.

"You mother fuckin' animal. These are your people dying. We're trying to prevent this from killing everyone in your country and you want to take our drinking water? You're a cockroach."

I received a blow to my mouth and the butt of a gun to my gut, "Shut up woman! My men need water too." He was big and his skin a deep black. More importantly, he was angry. His mouth was turned down, his nostrils flared and his eyes bugged out.

I hadn't been through my anger management classes and didn't know how to control my temper. I could feel my blood pressure and heart beat escalate, "You're nothing but a thug. You claim to be doing this for your people but you aren't. You're a worthless piece of sh!t."

I heard the pin and then the click of the gun as he placed it against my temple. "Oh Fuck." I said.

Then I heard his voice, calm, steady and intelligent, "Brother, you don't want to shoot this woman. She is here from the government of the United States and is a very important doctor. Killing her will bring down the entire U.S. Marine Corps on you and your men. I guarantee that you will find it difficult if you pull that trigger." William Massai was our interpreter and liaison in the country. He had run interference for us throughout the country and had gotten us out of lots of sticky situations but none as sticky as this. I looked at the doctors and they were sweating. They stood glassy eyed and stiff, not breathing or swallowing. I could feel their fear.

The gun was pushed harder against my temple making me close my eyes and swallow. And then the guerilla slowly slipped it down the side of my face and finally he holstered it. He grabbed me by the chin and lowered his face three inches from mine.

"You need to keep your mouth shut or I will kill your friend, the one who has spoken up for you." The spit of his words sprayed my face. I nodded that I understood. I spent the next few days thanking William and when I left Africa I set up a trust fund for his children's education. It was the least I could do.

The showers in the camp were neither hot nor cold, they were the temperature of the air but they felt good. Our lookouts, Mary Beth and Paula, exchanged places with us when we were done . We stood guard to make sure that the "boys" didn't dig holes out of the canvas or slats to see the girls in the shower. We learned to do this from experience.

On our way through the camp Anna stopped and joined a game of Bridge. I got back to our tent and wrote in the journal I kept on my laptop. I had promised my friends in California that I would post a blog, but I hadn't gotten around to it. I was surprised at how accessible the internet was at base camp. The CDC had sat up a WI-FI for the staff. After a half-hour of posting, I put the computer away.

I thought about Robert and the feel of his breath on my neck and the touch of his hand on my thigh. I rolled back on my cot and let my hand float down between my legs. I ran my fingers up the seam of my pants like Robert did. I started rubbing myself, thinking of Robert's touch on the plane. But surprisingly, it was the thought of House's kiss in the lobby that finally sent the waves of pleasure that rocked through me. Once the orgasm reached its peak, I didn't move. I just lay there, letting the last remnant of it float away. I knew that I was spending the last few hours of relative peace I would have for the next few months. I turned off the propane lantern and fell fast asleep.

The base camp was set up just outside Mamba, about a mile from the quarantined areas. Mamba was close to the Equator and lied just inside the forest before it turned and stretched into the savanna. The The health workers would be allowed in and out because of our PPE and procedures for disinfecting ourselves as we left the quarantined areas. The local hospital, a four room building, was worthless. It had inadequate ventilation and was a hotbed of germs. The CDC and WHO had already set up a makeshift hospital made out of a dozen tents. The largest four housed the patients. We had three critically ill tents and then one that held those who had survived.

Ebola couldn't be cured, it couldn't be vaccinated against, but it could be contained. Our concern was that it had not been contained and had managed to spread tentative fingers into the next two villages over. We needed to find the vector and determine the genetics of the new strain. It may give us a clue as to why we couldn't contain the spread of the disease.

We took a tour of the camp and it's amazing how much stays the same. The camp was the same as usual, people dying, people helping, people researching. Dr. Harold Lawrence was the Director of the hospital and a real stickler for meetings and schedules. We were informed that we would attend two meetings a week, Monday and Friday.

The first week went quickly. We were each assigned to units and leaders of each unit were chosen. I had my own unit and had been assigned the task of visiting the outlying villages to find possible vectors of the disease. We use Toyota Land Cruisers, not the same as the fancy SUV's you see on the road in the US, but ones that are specially adapted for field work in really rough places. They shake everything inside of you when you're on the road, but they get you there.

We had no luck the first week, but then I hadn't expected anything positive that soon. The first week was always a wash. You spent most of your time just getting oriented. I came back and started going through my emails. I had one from Robert that made me smile.

_Dear Riley,_

_Had a visit in the clinic from a grumpy old man with a cane. He wanted to see the set-up. I didn't think that it would hurt anyone to let him have a look. I told him that when you came back we'd be revamping several offices upstairs with part of the grant. He said nothing to Blair even though she greeted him warmly. _

_He looked at our white board and said, "Your boss, does she have an email address?" He tried desperately to sound nonchalant but I know House. You'll be getting an email from him. He may try to disguise it or he may just write to you, but be prepared. _

_Blair is smashing. Her skills in the lab are a Godsend. She knows all the new shortcuts and doesn't complain. Her diagnostic skills are green, she reminds me of what it was like my first few months with House. I felt like I was all thumbs. But between the two of us we've manage to diagnose a patient with an allergy to her boyfriend! Strange but true._

_Let us know if you need anything and please keep your head down. I heard about the fighting in Kinshasa did you see any of it? Take care, We miss you, Robert._

I looked down the list of emails, mostly spam or well wishers and threw my head back in laughter. G. with a subject line that was blank came up. I immediately hit on it.

_Dear Martyr,_

_Since you've re-upped for your own version of penance for your mis-deeds (which I can only assume has something to do with your poor performance on New Year's Eve), I've decided to wait for your return before dismantling the Princeton General Diagnostics Department. It doesn't seem fair to take on Chase by himself. Clever of you to abandon your post to keep from having to grovel in front of me so soon after joining Princeton General. I know you managed to sign up the Blair Witch. Unfortunately, she and her spells won't be able to keep your department from its demise. _

_In the meantime, I read that on the day you arrived in the Congo there was some fighting in Kenshasa which I can only assume was over something stupid you said. I hope you managed to apologize and get your ass out of there before they had to waste a bullet putting you out of your misery. _

_If your plan is to get your sorry ass killed to avoid the shame you will experience when your department is disbanded, then I can only say that you're a coward. I dare you to stay alive long enough to return so that we can resume our skirmish._

_G. House_

I was giggling all the way through the email. "What is so funny?" Anna asked.

I turned the computer to her and she read it. "My God, why are you laughing?

He's threatening you. You should report him or send this email to the police!"

"No, he's saying in his own pathetic way that he wants me to stay safe."

"You aren't afraid of him?"

"No, he's rather benign. He can be cruel and rude but he isn't intrinsically evil. At least, I don't think he is! He's a lonely man who has nothing in his life but work and his ability to cause havoc in other people's lives."

"He's your friend?"

"Oh, no, no, no...he's my nemesis." I said.

She tilted her head and furrowed her brow. "Hm. I think the lady doth protest too much. But then, I don't understand, if he's your nemesis, why are you giggling?" She asked.

I shrugged my shoulders in answer to her question.

"You've always been a little on the loony side."

I turned back to my computer and began typing.

_Dear Dr. House,_

_Thank you for your entertaining email. It has been an interesting two weeks. I was present for the fighting in Kin, but you will be disappointed to know that I did not cause it. I have been working on keeping my temper under control. The last time I was here it almost cost me my life, so I have learned that I need keep my mouth shut. Not an easy task for me as I am sure you can attest._

_I am working on vector analysis. I get to go out and about searching for fruit bats and humans with the disease. This variant is horrible. We have an 80 percent kill rate and already have 159 cases. I've never seen it travel this fast. I have to admit, we are all both baffled and scared shitless._

_Again, thanks for the email. It brightened my rather tense and tiring day._

_Yours Sincerely, Riley_

The next day we were called out to Isiro with a report of a man with rectal bleeding. We packed up our PPE, medicine and sterile bedding and headed out. Last rectal bleeding we handled was a hernia so we weren't sure what we would find. I drove us to a house just south of Isiro. I saw that there were dogs and goats in the yard and two little kids playing. We got out and put on gowns, masks and gloves. A young woman with deep black skin and large brown eyes pleaded with us to hurry, she ran out to the landrover. We followed her back inside and found a man laying on the floor of the hut moaning.

I didn't need to examine him. He had Ebola. He was bleeding now from not just his anus but from his nose and ears. His fever was high and he couldn't be wakened. I radioed in for a ambulance to take him back to camp and to bring in the hazmat team to clean the hut and surrounding areas. I rounded up the animals and humans and took samples of their blood and saliva.

I was worried, this hut was over 40 miles from the quarantine zone. We could not come up with a connection between the man, who was now being transported back to the quarantine zone, and where the outbreak first occurred.

We had to notify the local National Security Agency about the case since it was so close to Isiro. I hated these trips. Each region was different. Some of the Security officers were above board, they were educated men who wanted the best for their constituents, and then there were the Security officers who were little more than thugs who used their position to control the region and gain financial advantage from their post. As soon as I walked in the NSA building I knew what type I would be dealing with and I wished I was carrying a gun.

I had already notified the Republican government in Kin of the new case. We notify the national government first before the local authorities to keep ourselves from getting killed. The local authorities don't like the national government knowing about outbreaks because it means that within hours, the army sweeps in and takes over, leaving the NSA officer to answer a lot of questions for the Colonels. This can cause hell for the local NSA agents who use their positions to bully the populace. It used to be that the health care workers would report first to the local agents, but after a few died at the hands of the local NSA, it was decided that we would notify Kin first.

Charles and I walked into the sea green office with the one electric fan and told the guard, "I need to see the NSA officer."

I was shown into another sea-green office with two large electrical fans and a very tall, well-proportioned man in a khaki uniform talking on the phone. He hung up and looked at me and Charles.

"I'm Dr. Riley O'Sullivan and this is Charles Marston from the CDC and WHO. We've just reported to Kin a case of Ebola in your region. You need to be alert to any new cases and contact us in the camp near Wamba."

"Who has the disease?"

I hated this question. Judging from his snarl and his tense shoulders, he was the type that would harass the family, maybe even kill them thinking he could stop the outbreak. "The Hassi family, but we have already removed the infected father and are in the process of cleaning his home and treating his family. You do not need to worry."

He didn't relax when I told him this. His face was still taught and his eyes looked away, thinking. I had a bad feeling about him. "Thank you doctor. We will keep an eye out for any further outbreaks."

I had a very, very bad feeling about this. We got back to the camp and I went to see Mr. Hassi. He wasn't going to make it. They hadn't gotten to us in time. Although we can't cure Ebola, we can keep the person hydrated and give them other supportive measures that give them a better chance to survive. But Mr. Hassi was too far along. He died a few hours later. We turned our attention to his wife, who had accompanied him. She was starting to run a fever.

The tests for Ebola took days but when they came back we had a huge shock. We discovered that the dog tested positive for Ebola. We quickly decided that we had to go back and get the dog or at least interview the family about the dog's recent behavior. Charles and I took off with an animal transport cage in the back.

"Nah, his best movie was Dirty Harry. It's a classic." I was adamant.

"Clint Eastwood in "Play Misty for Me" is the ultimate Eastwood movie. Scary, sexy, action, romance...what more could you want?" Charles argued.

"Have you gone all girlie on me? "Play Misty for Me" is a chick flick wrapped in a suspense movie. Nah, I still say..." I stopped the land rover when I saw it. We were still three miles away and you couldn't miss it.

"Fuck, you don't think they..." Charles shook his head.

"That smoke is from their house, I have no doubt. I don't like this, I have a feeling our local government is starting their own eradication program."

We drove into the yard of the hut and stood, watching it burn to the ground. The animals all lay dead in the yard, shot. "Well, let's take the dog back anyway. At least now we can put him in a bag. I wonder where the kids are? I think the wife's sister took the kids, but I'm not sure."

We bagged the dog and put it inside the animal cage. I took photos of the burning hut and dead animals to give to the agents from Kin. I doubted they would take any action over it, but I thought I had to at least moan about it.

It had been a long week and I was looking forward to my emails. I went through the emails with my friends and relatives and then tackled the two from Chase and Blair. Blair's was more of a thank you and telling me how happy she was that she took the Fellowship. Chase gave me the background on their newest patient. I responded back with some suggestions of what it might be. It was the next email I was the most excited to read.

_Dear Mother Theresa,_

_I am deeply shocked to hear that you have trouble controlling that mouth of yours. Perhaps you should pray and God will give you a zipper for your mouth. _

_Have you isolated any new polymorphisms? I read the recent CDC bulletin and it didn't look good. Are you finding any new cases away from the original vector? Any new vectors?_

_You'll be sad to know that we made it in the local paper for saving a Senator's life, no congratulations necessary, it's our job. I also heard that your boyfriend, Toby, is joining Johns Hopkins. Close enough for you two to get jiggy with it._

_Keep your head down, I expect you to return so we can continue our battle of the bands._

_Sincerely,_

_Pope Gregory the Great _

_Dear Father Gregory,_

_Our pastoral brother, Robert, confirmed the sad, sad fact that you received a brief mention on page five of the Princeton Herald for having diagnosed the Senator as having lupus. Lupus? Hardly a match for the great Gregory House. How mundane! I might have even caught that one all by myself._

_Yes, we have discovered a new polymorphism. The increased polymerase activity of E627K, which was greatest at 33 C, was contrasted to the previous activity of 627E, which was highest at 41 C. The genetic background in the new isolate and from these new introductions were linked to the Wamba region, and the polymorphism tracing defined travel routes. So the vector and the polymorphism is probably human or a domesticated animal that travels with humans, like goat, dogs or sheep. We have found the new Ebola strain, now called Ebola Wamba, in a dog that was 40 miles from the original vector. !! _

_Scary stuff. I think this cleavage and recombination has increased the ability of Ebola to be transmitted from humans to humans. It may even be viral now, but we aren't sure._

_Besides doing anything and everything possible to get your name in the newspaper, what have you been up to? Keep it clean._

_Mother Theresa_

I was sitting, writing in my journal when my computer beeped, letting me know I had a message. I looked at it and was actually excited to see that it was from House. I had just sent the message a few minutes ago.

_Dear Mo T, _

_How many lepers have you been kissing? _

_Check out UC Irvine's latest research, came out yesterday in the Infectious Disease Journal. Might help with the isolates. Have to admit, I haven't been chasing down vectors-no fruit bats or dogs, but I have been playing a mean piano and put a dent in a bottle of Yamazaki single malt whiskey last night. _

_Seriously, if it's doing what you say it's doing, you need to wear that PPE to bed. I know it's difficult to screw in it, but since you can't claim alcohol as an excuse, you could try claiming the PPE got in the way._

_Pope G_

There was a part of me that wanted to write him right back. I guess it would be considered flirting, but I decided that a message back would be unwarranted. He had written back only because he had some important medical information to share, not because he wanted to have contact with me.

I pulled up the article on the net and damn if that jerk wasn't right. I took it to the meeting the next day. It turned out to be a great shortcut to determining if the polymorphisms had actually taken us one step closer to a viral Ebola. I spent the day in the field chasing down dogs and fruit-bats while waiting for an answer to come back from the geneticist about the polymorphisms. I knew this would take several days, if not weeks.

We continued our field work for the next ten days. One day about a month after our arrival, Charles and I returned to camp and found a small crowd around the Director's tent. I tried to nose my way in but the crowd was too thick. Anna was at the front. "Anna, what's up?"

"There's fighting about forty miles away in Isiro. The DRC is up against the Uganda Lords Resistance Army."

"Should we be worried?"

She looked at everyone who was trying to find out information. I think she was weighing whether or not she should say it. Finally, she tightened her lips and nodded, "Yeah, Riley, we should be worried. The fighting is moving southeast of Isiro."

We were southeast of Isiro. I felt a little weird, almost numb, thinking through what I should do. Since I couldn't do anything about the fighting, I wanted to know about the polymorphism. I found Ian McKay, the geneticist that we had brought with us. Ian was 6'6" and sweet. His hair was in a tight 'fro over his blue eyes and boy next door looks. "Ian, any luck? Did the UCI info help?"

"Yeah, it sure did. I contacted them on AIM and we're convinced it's morphed into a more prolific virus. It's probably viral." He looked into my eyes for a reaction. I could see his eyes were fixed and scared. He wanted someone to say it was going to be okay, but it wasn't going to be me. I was scared shitless.

I didn't answer. I nodded and looked down. I didn't want my eyes to give away just how scared I was. Ebola Reston had been viral, it had infected monkeys at a lab in Reston, Virginia. Six of the individuals who worked with the monkeys seroconverted, developed anti-bodies to the disease, but none of the humans developed a filovirus-related illness. Ian handed me his notes and I read them.

"Ian, who knows this?"

"The Director, you, Lydia, Ralph and UC Irvine. We're making an announcement tomorrow morning."

"Well, enjoy tonight, I have a feeling between the fighting and your announcement, tomorrow is going to suck."

I went back to Tara and grabbed my computer. I wrote in my journal and then checked my emails. I hate to say this, but I looked for his name and it wasn't there. I decided to reply to his email about the UC Irvine article.

_Dear G._

_I'm really tired, but I wanted to thank your for your head's up about the article. We've been in contact with UC Irvine all day and worked out that the polymorphism is bad news. It's viral, but please don't share that with anyone. The CDC and WHO will make a decision as to when to announce it to the public. I guess I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't afraid. The news couldn't get much worse, except it does._

_The DRC and the Uganda Lords Resistence Army (UL) are fighting about 40 miles away from here and they're moving quickly in our direction. If they get much closer, we'll be forced to send most of the staff away to safety and a few of us will stay with the patients. This happened once before and it ended up with the UL burning our hospital tents down. I wasn't at that camp at the time, but I was in-country when it happened. Most of the staff was evacuated to my camp and they looked shell-shocked._

_Again, thanks for your help. I owe you one._

_Yours, Mo T _

I answered Robert's email and one from David and was just about to shut the computer off when I heard the email notice go off. I looked at my emails and it was House.

_Dear Mo.T,_

_You made it sound as if you will be one of those doctors who stay, instead of one of those who will go, if the fighting comes to your door. Remember your mouth. Most of us have learned to deal with it, but people who carry guns for a living don't have to deal with back talk, they just have to make sure a clip is in the gun. I strongly suggest you go with the group chosen to leave._

_I don't understand your decision to go to Africa. You could be safe here in Princeton going mano a mano with me. You'd lose, but at least you'd still have a life and could start fresh somewhere else. Africa seems like a lose-lose situation. _

_Write and let me know what happens._

_Don't be a martyr._

_Yours Truly, G._

I couldn't help but think as I turned off the computer, "Is Greg House worried about me?"

Chapter 8

Martyrdom Sucks

"We've notified Victor Makwenge, the minister of public health, and because of the local fighting they're sending more troops to try and squelch the fighting north-west of here. They obviously don't want this camp disrupted if this strain has gone viral. Dr. Makwenge has instructed us to do whatever we deem necessary to contain this outbreak. In the meantime, we're sending most of you to the hospital camp in Bumba about one hundred miles from here. The list of those staying is posted in the ward office and out in the mess tent. Please be ready to leave by 2:00 pm this afternoon." the director's face was stern, his eyes staring into the faces of the audience.

Anna stood up, "You can't be serious, if this has gone viral, we need to stay put and spend our time finding the vectors and containing this. We've already had reports of the disease in Isiro which means we aren't doing a very good job of containing it. Sending us away will put us back several weeks."

"I can't risk losing all of you to fighting. Anna, you know this country. The UL considers us the enemy because we treat all Congolese, including the DRC. They think by destroying this camp, it will hurt their enemy and not them. They don't understand that they could help spread the disease to Uganda. Poor logic, but there it is."

The director started to put his papers together as if he was done. He looked up at the doctors, nurses and health workers. They were just sitting, staring at him like he had answers. Most of them were frightened, he could tell by the expressionless looks and furrowed brows. "I know you're all worried. If this strain gets out, we're looking at an epidemic that could sweep across the country, maybe the world, wiping out more people than AIDs and the Flu combined. But dead healthcare workers can't do anything and I know this country. If the fighting comes our way, then they won't hesitate to kill you if they think you're helping their enemy."

Riley and Charles left quickly to go look at the list in the mess and get a cup of tea. Riley glanced at the list of doctors, alphabetically listed. She looked at the floor, rubbed her head and then looked at Charles.

"Charles, you have kids, you can't stay. I don't care if your name is on the list. I'm going to talk to the Director. You have to think of your children, your wife."

"What about you? You should think of your family too."

"I don't have immediate family, at least not any that I'm close to. My brother stopped speaking to me years ago when I wouldn't fund his marijuana farm. Come on, let's get you packed, you're leaving."

He shook his head, grabbed her shoulders and said, "If I don't help contain this here, now, this could easily get all of us eventually. It could wipe out my family. I'm staying."

Riley frowned and then closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw Charle's brown eyes, clear, determined. "Okay, well we need to help them pack up most of the equipment and our tents. Looks like we'll be hot bunking it from here on out."

"As long as you don't have lice, we're okay." he said.

They helped pack up the equipment and tents all morning long. Anna had been chosen to leave and she was livid. "Anna, it's the smart thing to do. If we don't make it, they're going to need doctors like you who can get this camp up and going quickly." Riley was patting her friend on the back, reassuring her that it was for the best.

"It's not fair, I'm a veteran, I know how this works. They have several people staying who've never been here, didn't work the camps when all the fighting was going on all around."

"I know, but still, they'll need you if anything happens. Look, take my computer, all my research and notes are on it. Send Robert Chase an email, let him know what's going on. Hopefully, we'll see you again in a few days."

By 2:00 pm the only thing left were three patient tents and one tent that now housed six staff cots, a small area for food and drink, medicines, PPE, clean linens and some equipment to make the patients comfortable. It started to rain, a real tropical downpour. The twelve health care workers who stayed behind were standing under umbrellas and tent flaps, waving as their friends and colleagues drove past in buses, trucks and land rovers. They were on their own with just two security guards and one interpreter.

Riley tried to get some sleep, she had the graveyard shift on the ward with two other doctors. Charles had originally been assigned the day shift but he asked to change so he could be with Riley on her shift. They had been through the 2002 outbreak together and Charles enjoyed Riley's sense of humor and connection to humanity. He knew he could work well with her in a crisis. The two of them grabbed two cots, sheets and laid down to get a few hours rest. They knew that all of the staff would need to get as much sleep as possible. As soon as Riley and Charles would get up to take their shift, other healthworkers would take their place on the cots, "hotbunking" as it was called in the military. The cots never got cold, people were always trying to catch a few winks.

"Riley, you're up. Wake up." Dr. Kyle Mannola was tapping on Riley's shoulder. She opened one eye, looked at Kyle, then sat up.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." She rubbed her eyes.

"I made you a cup of tea." He smiled and handed it to her.

"You're great. Thanks."

"They're dying fast. We lost ten more. But we received a truck of patients to fill their beds. Four more arrived from just north of Wamba. They said there were others but they were too afraid to travel with the UL in the area."

"Who knows where they are?"

"One of the patient's brother is with him. He knows."

"Okay, we'll go get them. Thanks again Kyle." Riley got up, shook Charles awake. Kyle handed Charles a cup of tea too. Riley liked Kyle, he was a Birkenstock doctor, always thinking about others. A really good guy.

Anna and the other arrived at the Bumba health camp, a large health center for refugees. She slept well at the new camp. Their cots were actually topped with thin mattresses. She kept thinking of Riley and Charles and was pissed that she didn't put her foot down and stay.

That morning Anna helped with setting up the lab to study the Ebola isolates and then spent a few hours in the wards. They were getting in wounded DRC from Isirio. Anna alerted the doctors to be on the lookout for Ebola. After dinner she went to her new tent and unpacked. She went to sleep worried that she might not see her friends again.

Several busy days went by before Anna remembered Riley's email. She pulled out Riley's computer and cranked it up. She got into the Outlook Express and thirty plus emails popped up. She got rid of everything but the personal ones.

She pulled up the one from Robert Chase at Princeton General.

Dear Riley,

We're worried about you. Please go to Bumba, we can't afford to lose you. I really don't want you to stay, it's not worth it. The Department is doing well, but we keep getting asked when you are returning. I know we lost one important patient to House because you weren't here, so just know that we need you. Take care, PLEASE keep us posted.

Stay safe, Robert

Anna sent back an email,

Dear Robert,

This is Dr. Anna Wofford, I work with Riley. The Director felt it would be best for Riley to remain behind to assist with the care of the patients and to continue to search for vectors. I can see she has you worried, but Riley's really bright, so don't worry. The fighting is getting closer, but so far the camp has been safe. If I hear anything, I'll write to you. Sincerely, Anna.

Anna was about to get out but she saw another email that caught her eye. The subject line said, "Pope G. Did Mo. T".

Dear Mo. T,

You haven't written so I can only assume you've done something stupid. Remember if they start shooting, you can play dead, I know you know how to do that.

You're department is hemorrhaging. We received a patient yesterday who said he only came to us because your sorry ass was over there trying to save the world. So you better get back quick so we can make this a fair fight. I don't want to win by default.

Write back. Pope G.

Anna saw that the email had come in the day after they arrived at Bumba. She wasn't sure if or how to reply to the email. Just as she was about to reply another email arrived.

Subject: Pope G. Gives Mo. T Absolution

Dear Mo. T.

You don't write, you don't call, you don't send flowers. I'm beginning to think you've given up and thrown in the towel. You aren't going to make it that easy for me to win, are you? Where's the fun in that?

Write back. Please. Pope G.

Anna saw that the email read G. The only G.House at Princeton that she knew was Gregory House, Famous asshole. Under all the glibness, he sounded worried. "Write back. Please." Why is House worried about Riley? Well, if he's her nemesis, maybe I can make him worry even more.

Dear Dr. House,

Dr. O'Sullivan is still at the camp just south of Wamba treating the Ebola patients. We heard today that the fighting is five miles away from Wamba itself. We also received information that the virus is spreading rapidly through Wamba. Apparently, Riley and another doctor have been making midnight excursions through the fighting into Wamba to get patients and take them back to camp. The Director has told them to stop, but Riley has ignored his request. She continues to slip in and get the patients. It's her way of trying to keep the plague contained.

I don't think you have to worry about any contest, at the rate she's going, you won't have anyone to compete with." Sincerely, Dr. Anna Wofford.

* * *

A chill ran through him and he realized he hadn't taken a breath. He just kept reading it over and over, "... at the rate she's going, you won't have anyone to compete with." He unconsciously put his hand up to his mouth and rubbed his lips with his finger. He took a deep breath and then sat back looking at the screen. He threw his hands in the air._ Why do I care? Why do I care? She's an adult. If she wants to die, it's her damn life._ House flipped off the email, but he didn't want her to die. Since she had come to Princeton, he felt alive again. He enjoyed competition and O'Sullivan was proving to be a fun adversary. He was pissed off that she had gone to Africa and taken away his fun.

"We got the results back, the spinal was clear and the blood work is normal." Cameron threw the results on his desk. House wasn't paying attention to her. "_House!_ Are you listening to me?"

He looked up at Cameron, scowled at her and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can't you and Foreman do anything without me?"

"When we do, you call us idiots."

"Look, I've got somewhere to go. Figure it out." He grabbed his cane and took off. Cameron shook her head and frowned.

Chase had been so busy he didn't even notice the door open to the war room. He was reading and re-reading the symptoms on the white board. He jumped when he heard the familiar voice.

"Sounds like Nipah. Has he been in Asia?"

Chase was surprised to see his door darkened by House. House was standing there staring at the white board, obviously interested in the puzzle on the board. He looked as he always looked, bearded, crumpled, intelligent.

"What do you want House?"

House blinked, shook his head, "What do you know about your boss?"

"Riley?" Chase pulled his head back, his forehead furrowed, his mouth pursed together perplexed.

"You have a different boss in mind?" He walked in, put his cane down and sat down at the table.

"House, I have a patient. What's going on?"

"I received an email from an Anna Wofford."

"Dr. Wofford is writing you?"

"She says Riley O'Sullivan is playing God, swooping in to pull the walking dead out of Wamba at night. She also says the fighting is five miles from Wamba and closing in on the camp. I just want to know if it's true and does your boss know that his star doctor is putting herself at risk? He might want to tell her to stop being a martyr and get her pathetic skills back here."

Chase tried not to look surprised, but House knew him too well. The slight parting of the lips, the quick swallow and his eyes darting quickly to the side and back told House all he needed to know. Chase was in the dark. House got up, nodded at Chase and hobbled out.

House hoped that Riley's boss would order her back and he could start having fun again. It had been really boring, boring, boring since she left.

Chase got up and went to the computer to check his emails. There were no new emails since he received the last one from Anna. Chase was worried. He got up and went to see Dave about it. Before he left he called Blair, "Ask the patient if he was in the far east."

House felt out of sorts and kept thinking about Africa when he should be thinking about his patient. He decided the only way to get his head in the game was to go in and stare at the white board. He stared at the white board and realized it was probably Lymphatic filariasis, an African disease. Now he knew why he couldn't stop thinking about Africa.

"Foreman, find out our patient's connection with Africa. In the meantime, start him on Mectizan and albendazole. Check for Lymphatic Filariasis."

House was right, as usual. The patient was an importer of African goods and had been infected after unpacking some African fruits and gourds. He thought that once the diagnosis was made, it would stop him from thinking about Africa, about Riley. But it didn't. Each time he started up the computer he was hoping to find an email. When there wasn't an email, he wrote her one. He sat at the computer trying to figure out how he was going to word it without seeming to be interested in her.

Dear Mo.T.

I see you got your postulate to write back. Too busy making your graveyard run to bring in the dead to do it yourself? If she's reading this, she can respond if you're still hauling bodies.

Had a case of Lymphatic Filariasis come through and I thought of you. You know that pudgy limb look they get reminds me of your pudgy ass. Heard you were sharpening your knives to take on the UL. You're better with sharp words than sharp knives. Try bullsh!tting yourself out of it.

Pope G.

P.S. It's impolite not to respond to correspondence. Didn't your mother teach you anything?

House looked at the computer as the message disappeared into cyberspace. He wondered how long it would take for him to get a response. He waited a few minutes, it was 8:00 pm over there, not too late to be on the computer. He wasn't really expecting a response, but hoping for one. None came.

**Chapter 9**

**Ring Around the Rosie**

The director read me the riot act. "No more night raids to get patients. You stay put. What have you guys heard about the fighting?"

"The fighting is about two miles away and the DRC is sending us a platoon of soldiers tomorrow to protect the camp. I think they've finally come to the conclusion that this strain is bad news. The Minister of Health was on the radio with Kyle most of the day asking questions about it and wanting to know if we had seen any Ugandans. Apparently they don't have a lot of troops to spare. The Rwanda border just heated up too so they're spread a little thin. We tried to tell him that this is more important because we're talking major epidemic across the world...but Rwanda scores big on their revenge scale."

"We need all of you to behave, no heroics, okay?" the Director was genuinely worried.

"Sure. We've got Malli and Joseph and their AK47s. I have the Ruger I bought off that Dutch trader last week. We'll do our best. Take care." I released the button to hear his response.

"Take care and keep your head down." he said and then was gone.

Charles looked at me and shook his head. We had just gone on our shift. Each night we spent two hours going into Wamba and picking up new patients and bringing them and sometimes a family member, back to the hospital.

"You're going back out tonight aren't you?" Charles asked shaking his head at me.

"You stay here. I don't want you to get in trouble." I said.

"I'm not letting you go alone." He shook his head and grabbed our PPE, some saline and sheets and threw it in the ambulance.

I loved Charles, he was a great friend. We tried to make life a little easier and look out for each other. Around midnight we took off in the makeshift ambulance, an enclosed truck with plastic mats in the back for the ill to lay on as we drove back. Underneath my seat was a Ruger, loaded, just in case we needed it. I knew the road to Wamba so well that I could drive with my lights off. I usually did just that to keep a low profile. The road was mostly rivets where the water of late spring rains had washed gashes out of it. It wasn't an easy ride. I could hear the repeat of guns to the north of the village and realized that it was extremely close. We met up each night with a local villager who would show us the people who were ill. There were times that we didn't pick up anyone and then the next night we'd round up a whole family or two.

Our contact was waving at us frantically. I pulled over and got out.

"Dr. Riley, it is not safe. Ugandans have shown up. Only a few here and there, but I cannot guarantee you will be safe. You must go back to your camp now." he spoke quickly with a Bantu accent, his eyes darting back and forth, checking for Ugandans during our conversation. He was clearly worried.

"Just tell me, how many sick are there tonight?" I asked.

"Two, a husband and wife."

"Where?"

"Go back, Dr. Riley, go back to the safety of your camp."

"We're already here, we might as well get them."

He shook his head in dismay, clearly not happy. "Do you remember the hut with the old woman and the little girl that you took back to camp two nights ago?"

"Yes, I do remember."

"It's the hut next to it."

"Thanks." I got in the makeshift ambulance and we took off. I remembered the old woman and the little girl because we usually don't get infected children. Ebola usually required direct contact with bodily fluids of the infected and cleaning up the infected and their bodily fluids was the responsibility of adults. But now that the strain was weakly viral, still hard to catch, like tuberculosis, I knew we would be seeing more cases among children. We found the hut and within minutes we loaded the husband and wife with the help of the wife's brother. The children were crying as we loaded their bleeding parents. I knew from the look of the hut and the children that we would be picking up the children in the near future.

We were pulling out of the little road leading to the hut and onto the main road out of the village when we saw the makeshift roadblock and two men waving guns. I reached down under my seat, grabbed the Ruger, stuck it in the back of my pants and stopped. Charlie swallowed hard and shrugged. Both of us recognized the arm bands of the Ugandan Lords Resistance Army.

"Charles, I'm sorry. Really." I felt horrible for getting him into this predicament.

"Riley, don't do anything stupid. Play it cool and maybe they'll let us go."

"If I can get them to take me and let you go, I don't want any heroics. You have kids, I don't. Please tell me you understand?" I looked at him with a firm, locked-jaw look.

"Just don't do anything stupid. You have people at home that love you too."

The men approached and waved for us to get out. They were nervous and that made it even worse. Nervous men with guns are even more likely to do something stupid. I didn't turn off the engine. I wanted Charles to be able to make a quick exit if possible. The men started yelling at us in Swahili.

I had my hands in the air, "I don't understand what you want, speak English."

They calmed down and the older one, who was maybe 20, yelled at me, "Where are you going lady?"

"I am a doctor, the people in the back are very sick. They have Ebola. Do you know what Ebola is? You touch us or them, you will get Ebola and die. I need to get them back to the hospital or they will die." I was standing next to the driver's side door. They had their gun on me as I stood in the headlights of their jeep. Charles was also standing, his hands to his side, next to the passenger door. I lowered my arms slowly.

The older one went to the back and opened the ambulance doors. He started yelling at the other one, quickly, with panic in his voice. I didn't understand the Swahili but I did see how worried he was about my passengers. He walked back to me, "Lady, they have Ebola?"

"Yes, we're doctors and we are taking them to the hospital. Please let us go so that we can help them."

"People with Ebola spread the disease and kill others." The older one said to me. The younger one yelled at him in Swahili again. In English the older one replied, "Okay, I will take care of them, you take care of the passenger."

The older boy took his gun, cocked it and opened the back of the ambulance again. I heard four shots fired into the bed of the truck. My heart jumped so hard and fast that I couldn't hear for a few seconds.

_Fuck , fuck, fuck, he just shot them...he shot them! Oh my God, he's going to kill us too._

The younger one aimed at Charles and I heard the pop. All I saw was the bright fire off the barrel of the gun as the bullet screamed through the air. I turned in time to see Charles crumble. He didn't scream out in pain, he just folded onto the ground. I found the Ruger in my hand and my finger on the trigger. The kickback from the gun was so powerful, it felt like my shoulder was being ripped off. I could see that I had done what I had aimed to do; I had killed the young guerilla. I turned quickly towards the back of the ambulance, knowing the older guerilla would be aiming at me. I didn't think. I should have ducked because the next thing I knew, I felt the bullet tear through my neck just as my arm jumped from the kickback of the second bullet I fired. The .357 hit the guerrilla between the eyes and the confrontation was over as quickly as it started.

I knew I was bleeding but I had to get to Charles. I made it around the truck and bent over him as he lay on the ground. He was already starting to sit up. The bullet had gone into his stomach area. I helped pull him into the truck and after making my way back to the driver's side, manage to crawl back into the cab and take off.

"Charles, stay with me. Stay awake. I'm so sorry Charles, I didn't think that they were this close."

I was driving as fast as I could through the streets, but I was starting to get disoriented. Charles was going in and out of consciousness. I could see the blood trickling out of him. I looked down and saw that the shirt I was wearing was dark and glistening from my own blood. I was losing more blood than Charles. I got about a quarter of a mile from the camp and my head hit the steering wheel with a thud. I tried to keep my foot on the pedal but it kept slipping off. I got us a little closer to camp as I could but my body had no energy left to push the pedal. I was getting cold, very cold. I turned on our headlights and put my shoulder on the horn and wedged myself on it. I saw people running towards the truck, but I wasn't able to tell who it was. I didn't know if it was friend or foe. I just kept repeating to no one and then everyone as they grabbed us, "Take care of Charles, take care of Charles." And then it was black.

**Chapter 10**

**A Pox On Your House**

House sat and watched his computer boot up. He clicked on Outlook Express and waited. There was an email from his parents, one from the AMA, several from other doctors, none from her. He went down to clinic and worked several hours before going to lunch with Wilson.

The local news was on the Sony television that was hung up in the corner of the cafeteria. House was eating his Reuben sandwich when he saw a photo on the television screen of Riley. He jumped up and went over to the corner and tried to listen but the noise of the cafeteria patrons drowned the television out. House turned around to the tables and yelled, "SHUT UP! I'm trying to listen to this." The cafeteria went quiet.

"...Africa, massacre. Dr. O'Sullivan is a local doctor, well-known in the medical community as one of the world's foremost infectious disease specialists. She was in the Congo by request of the CDC to help study and contain a major outbreak of Ebola. The bodies will be removed and repatriated as soon as the CDC is allowed by the DRC back into the area. We'll have more on this story at 6:00 pm."

House threw up his hands, "I missed it...damn."

Wilson turned to House, "Let's get back upstairs, there's bound to be something on the internet."

They went to House's office and Googled Riley's name. Several news articles came up but the most recent was from FOX NEWS:

"According to the WHO and CDC, Ugandan troops committed a wide scale massacre near the border of the Democratic Republic of the Congo and Uganda last night. Over 194 patients and twelve healthcare workers were attacked by the Uganda Lords Resistance Army. It is known at this time that all 194 patients and their visiting families were murdered. There are reports that possibly a few healthcare workers from the camp were seriously wounded, but evacuated. Five American healthcare workers, Drs. Riley O'Sullivan, Derick Mazzorola, Lindsey Stewart, Donald Perry and Charles Marston, were among the 12 healthcare workers known to be dead or possibly wounded when the Ugandan Rebels overran the WHO hospital camp. The doctors were sent to Africa to contain an outbreak of Ebola. It is unknown at this time which of the healthcare workers may have survived, if any."

Wilson watched House, his face solemn, gaze downwards, fingers rubbing his forehead back and forth. Wilson felt incredibly guilty that, as a medical professional, he didn't do more. He knew that there were people in this world like Riley, who rush into hot areas like Africa to help, but not him. He worked hard, long hours at what he did, but he didn't sacrifice beyond that. He knew House was the same, he worked hard too, but there was an one exception– House didn't feel guilty about anything.

House picked up the phone and dialed Princeton General. He asked for Robert Chase and was directed to extension 244.

"Robert Chase."

"Chase. House." House's voice was low, almost soft, "What's the news on your boss?"

"We've had mixed reports. One DRC official told us that she was dead, that all the health workers are dead. But we received an email from Anna Wofford saying that she heard rumors that Riley and Charles Cranston had survived. They've both suffered serious wounds. They were found by the DRC a quarter of a mile outside of the camp. Frankly, we don't know who to believe at this time." Chase said. House and Wilson could hear the glitch in his throat and the halting words over the speaker.

"Can you let me know when you have some more information?" House asked.

"House, why do you care?" Chase started to get angry, "Is this just your morbid curiosity or do you actually care if she lives or dies?"

House sighed and looked down at the speaker, "Please." His voice came out with great sincerity and sadness.

There was a shift in Chase when he heard House almost plead with him, "Sure." Chase hung up.

The news about the massacre was covered on all of the national news channels for less than a minute. It was announced in medical bulletins and emails to doctors across the nation that the CDC was looking for additional healthcare workers to take their place now that the area had been secured by the DRC. The Wamba outbreak was spreading because of the lack of healthcare workers. The original camp had been burned to the ground by the UL and WHO and the CDC were working frantically to set up a new one. Anna was one of those in charge.

The ambulance with the dead husband and wife in the back had been sanitized and the blood in the front seat cleaned as best as they could. Every time Anna saw the blood on the truck's bench, she wanted to cry for her friends. She wished they were there, they were talented and knew exactly what they were doing. Anna was scared. The nightmare continued, the virus was spreading and there weren't enough health care workers to keep up with it.

House set a Google alert for Riley's name so that any new article on her would be sent to his email. It was early evening and House was still sitting at his desk thinking, waiting for any email from Google, Anna, Riley, anyone. None came. His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Chase. We just got word that she's alive. She's weak and they're worried about her catching an infection, but she's alive. For some reason, she and another doctor were a quarter of a mile from the camp when the UL killed the healthcare workers and burned down the camp. She and the other doctor were shot but they both survived. If they had been at the camp, they'd be dead."

"Where is she?"

"Bumba."

"_She's still in Africa_??"

"Hey, don't yell at me. I want her back here, but they don't have any way to evacuate her right now. All their resources are going into containing the spread of the Ebola virus."

"Who did you talk to?"

"Dr. Harold Lawrence. He's with WHO, sounded British. He said that they won't be able to get her out for awhile. That's all that I know. I have to go, we have a patient."

"Okay, thanks." House hung up but didn't move for a few minutes. He grabbed an address book from the second drawer and looked her up. He dialed the number as fast as his fingers would let him. The cell phone rang over and over. Finally he heard her voice. House couldn't help it; he always smiled when he heard her voice.

"CDC, Maggie Malone."

"Maggie, it's Greg."

"Hey, Greg, how's it hangin'?"

"I need information and I need your help. There's a doctor who went over to get your CDC asses out of a jam and now she's stuck in Bumba with wounds just waiting to get infected."

"You must be talking about Dr. O'Sullivan. Look, if we could get her out, we would. But we don't have anyone to escort her and she's pretty fragile. She lost almost four pints of blood the night she was shot. She should have died but some young DRC soldier applied pressure to her neck all the way to Bumba. It kept her alive. Barely."

"Well Maggie, you owe me several, so I'm cashing in..." He proceeded to tell her what he wanted.

House told his team that they were on their own, for the next few weeks he would be gone. Cameron jumped up and ran after him as he went through his desk looking for the little booklet with his vaccinations on it. As a child he was always getting vaccinations for wherever the Marine Corps sent his family. It had been a habit of his to keep the vaccinations up. He was current on all of them but one, malaria. He went down to the clinic, went through the drawers and gave himself a vaccination. Hopefully, if his plans went well, he wouldn't need vaccinations. He'd be in Europe.

His next stop was Cuddy's office. "I need two, maybe three weeks off for vacation."

"When?" she asked, looking up from her desk and staring at a rather ebullient House. His eyes were bright, mouth turned up and his shoulder squared. His whole body was poised as if he were ready to pounce on something.

"Now."

As he was talking to Cuddy, Cameron and Foreman burst in with shocked looks on their faces.

Cuddy was shaking her head, "Now? Who's going to cover your department? Is there anything on your calendar? Why so long?"

"These two can handle it while I'm gone, they know what to do. I have ten weeks vacation saved...I would have more if you hadn't made me take some of it for the time I spent fighting Tritter and going into Rehab the second time. I'm out of here."

"Where can we reach you? Where are you going?"

"I have a flight to Paris to catch."

Cameron looked at him with her eyes wide open. Her head was cocked to the side, "You're meeting someone in Paris, aren't you? Who? Stacey?"

"Don't worry Cameron, we'll always have Trenton." He turned and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 11**

**Make Yourself Useful**

I tried to put my hand up to my throat, but I didn't have the energy. It was a good thing too because I had several lines hooked up to me and an oxygen mask, I would have probably dislodged something important.

_Open your eyes. Try to open your eyes. You can open your eyes if you just try._ But I couldn't open my eyes. I kept hearing sounds floating inside my head, in pieces, but I was going in and out of consciousness and couldn't string the words together. I just knew that there were women and men hovering about, sometimes poking and rolling me over and over. There was one time when I felt a hand opening my eyelids, but I didn't see anything. The touch was too strong to be female. _Where am I? It doesn't matter, I'm drifting again..._

I went out again. I'm not sure how long I had been out, but when I drifted back up to semi-consciousness I began to get images in my mind. _Oh My God! Am I'm in Africa? Africa, Ebola, Wamba, Charles._ The images in my head were coming so fast I tried to make my hands hold onto my bed, but I couldn't, nothing moved when I willed it. I was disoriented, dizzy. I got to the part where I pulled out my Ruger. _I killed them! Oh, Jesus, I killed two boys. Charles, he was bleeding, bleeding pretty bad. I have to open my eyes, open my eyes._ But I couldn't open my eyes yet. I didn't have the ability to make my muscles move. I still couldn't string together thoughts or make out what people were saying. I don't know how long this went on, hours, days, weeks, years. I just know it took awhile before I could make out whole sentences.

"You look pretty ugly." I heard a male voice in my ear. "Your lips are shriveled, you have black circles under your eyes, you've lost weight so your cheeks are sunk in, your hair is coated with dried blood and gunk and you smell horrible. And this fucking hell hole is hot. If you're going to look like an extra from "Dawn of the Dead" at least play it up, start walking around with your arms out." There was a pause and a hand petted my hair, "Come on, let's clean you up Theresa."

I felt a sponge go up and down my arms with tepid water. There was the smell of a soap, a woodsy smelling soap. Arms and hand pulled on my shoulders and back, lifting me into a sitting position. Fingers tickled at the back of my neck, untying something. It must be a gown because it was being slipped down. He lowered me back down very gently. The sponge was back. It went under my arms.

"Jesus, you have a forest under there. Are you Italian?"

I heard water and then felt the sponge on my neck, my chest, my breasts, "You really have great knockers, very pretty. Too bad you can't hold your liquor."

The hands raised me into a sitting position again and the sponge went down my back.

"Did I ever tell you what I did to Wilson when he was married to his third wife? I used to put phone numbers of women in his pockets so his wife would find them...he finally caught on and learned to check his pockets before he went home."

I heard the sponge dip again and then he pulled the warm, wet sponge up the front of my legs and the top of my feet.

"I once bought a box of chocolates at Christmas and put them at the nurses station. I replaced some of them with chocolate laxatives. I think that was when Nurse Brenda really started hating my guts."

He washed the cheeks of my butt and down the back of my legs and the bottoms of my feet. I heard him leave and come back. "I had to get some clean water, you were filthy.

"I went to a party at Cuddy's once and removed all the toilet paper and hid it in her closet. I laughed every time someone went to the bathroom."

I felt a warm washcloth on my face. He gently cleaned my eyes, then around the sides of my nose, my lips, my forehead, my cheeks. He rinsed.

"I met Tom Cruise at a charity event and asked him for his autograph. When he gave it to me, I handed it back, said, 'I thought you were someone else,' and then I walked away."

The washcloth went behind my ears and around my entire neck and chin. He petted my hair away from my face. "Okay, now comes the fun part. I get to clean your yoo-hoo!" I heard a rinse and then the gown was lifted and I felt the washcloth between the folds of my labia and then he cleaned around my anus and announced, "Now we just have to clean that hair."

I felt a man's and a set of female hands help lift me to the end of the bed. My head hung over the edge and I felt warm water run through my hair, some getting on my face. "This is my shampoo, it's for men but it smells better than what they gave me. They wanted me to use the lice and eczema shampoo, the medicated stuff. But ugh, that smells like tar." I could feel his fingers through my hair, lathering it. Then someone poured water through my hair several times. I heard someone sniff me. "You smell much better. We're going to change your gown too and your linens. But while they do that, I'm going to brush your teeth, see if you have a gag reflex or are just an eggplant laying here. I've already tested and your Babinksy is fine."

I felt something in my mouth, a brush and I could taste some mint powder. I felt water trickle from a tiny tongue sponge which now rested on the back of my tongue. I gagged. He laughed. Hands and fingers started pulling the gown off. I could feel the air against all of my body; I was nude. Another gown was quickly put on. I knew this person, but I didn't know him. My mind wouldn't let me put two plus two together. He smelled sweaty as he leaned me up against his shirt to tie the gown. It smelled like soap and salt and notes of musk all rolled into one. It was definitely the smell of a man. He was warm, I could hear his heart beat as my head lay resting on his chest and he continued to tie my gown. He placed me back down on the pillow like a china doll. I went out again as I felt a sheet going over me.

"Jesus Christ, she's getting a fever. Where's her doctor?"he barked.

"He's making rounds, he'll be here in a few minutes."

"She need antibiotics now. I have some in my bag..." I heard footsteps and something else with the footsteps.

I could hear bottles rattling and then I felt a wet cotton swab on my butt and a pin prick.

"What the hell are you doing?" A British accent asked.

"I'm giving her some ampicillin, she has a staph infection."

"And who the hell are you?" I could hear a British accent.

"Your worst nightmare, I'm..."

"Dr. Nottingham we have a patient that's crashing, hurry." A woman's voice was yelling.

I heard footsteps and bodies running and then I felt a depression in the mattress next to me. Someone was sitting down._ Open your eyes. Open your eyes._ I felt fingers on my neck pull tape off. Then there was the feel of something wet being dabbed at my neck and fingers poking it. It hurt a little. A man's hands and arms wrapped around me and pulled me up into a sitting position. My gown was opened up in the back. I could feel hands and fingers tapping my back and a round object, probably a stethoscope. I was leaning on his chest again. I knew it was the same man because I could smell the same soap, sweat and musk. His heartbeat was strong. _Open your eyes. Open your eyes._ I opened my eyes. It felt like a blinding light was cutting straight into my brain. I tried to focus.

"Hey there Mother Theresa, have you come back from the dead?"

I was looking up into his face, trying to focus, unable to keep him from blurring. But I kept my face turned up to him and I could feel his breath on me as he spoke.

"Mo, you were being quite coy. Not letting us know if you were going to wake up. You really are a tease."

He didn't put me back down. He just held me in his arms, plastered to his chest. It felt good...warm...safe. I closed my eyes and went to sleep in his arms.

I was out for awhile, how long I don't know. Then I heard a woman, she spoke to me in English, but her accent was French. "Riley, you had us very worried. You must continue to open your eyes. Please, open your eyes and look at me."

I opened them and she smiled warmly at me. She was in focus, a woman with a white nurse's scarf on her head and a light blue uniform. I could tell it was a nurse and I knew from the accent that it was Lise, one of the WHO nurses. I fell back asleep.

The next time I opened my eyes he was sitting next to my bed with earphones and an IPOD, reading a journal. He had reading glasses on, looking serious, his forehead furrowed, his eyes narrowed. I realized that my nemesis was sitting next to me. I tried to say something, but nothing came out but a strange wheezy noise.

He looked up quickly, met my eyes and smiled. He took his glasses off and said, "For once I get to have the first, middle and last words." he paused and looked at me. "You were shot in the neck, the bullet almost hit your jugular vein. You lost a lot of blood. Your OSATs were in the low eighties when they managed to sew you up. You've been in and out for the last two weeks. We wanted to fly you to Paris and then home. It was all arranged, but you started to get a fever and they thought you were too weak to move. So I caught a CDC cargo flight and here I am. I got here a week ago."

I managed a smile,trying to put my hand out to shake his, but it just fell down, extended like a limp sausage. He reached over and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up and saw Lise. She was rushing over to my bed with a look of worry and excitement. I smiled at her. House wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Riley, we were so worried about you. It's so good to see you awake. Now we can start to feed you real food, you were wasting away. I will go get Dr. Nottingham so that he can examine you. Everyone will be so excited." She rushed away, her wrinkled blue uniform swaying as her dirt brown tennis shoes carried her over the wood slat floor of the hospital tent.

I looked back at House. He said, "I'm going to let go of your hand now. I don't want anyone to think that we're, well, you know, screwing each other. They already think I'm your boyfriend. I keep telling them that I just came down here because I was pissed off at you, that you weren't fighting fair. You bring this challenge to my doorstep and then you go off and get yourself shot. I was just starting to have fun when you left. I'm going to make sure you get back to Princeton and then I'm pulling off the gloves. You're going down Mo T. Do we understand each other?"

I grinned. I saw that he had shaved his beard off, which made sense. It was so hot on the equator that most of the guys found beards to be hot bug catchers. He looked different, not so mean. He actually looked sweet, nice, but not quite as sexy. _Did the beard give him that bad boy look that made men so attractive_? I didn't have long to think about it because a whole crowd came running in. Colin Nottingham, Harold Lawrence, Lise, Elton Davis and Lily Thompson all crowded around my bed.

"It's so good to see you awake!" Lily yelled at me like I couldn't hear.

"She can hear, she just can't speak." House said, quite annoyed at Lily.

"Oh, sorry Riley. We were just so worried about you and we've had so little time around here to stop by to check on you."

Colin Nottingham had his stethoscope out and was listening to my heart, lungs and bowel sounds. "Your staph infection is clearing up thanks to Dr. House. As soon as he got here he started pumping you full of Ampicillin he had in his valise. You should be able to talk in a few days. Your throat will be a little scratchy and your voice will be hoarse, but I suspect you'll be back to making trouble in a week." He smiled at me.

Lise clapped, "Let's sit you up and feed you!"

I spent the next thirty minutes taking down soft foods and cans of Ensure. I fell asleep as soon as Lise cleaned my mouth. I was so tired, it had been a lot of excitement for me.

When I woke up again, it was night and I immediately looked for House. He wasn't there. Anna was in his seat. "Anna." It came out soft and hardly audible, but healthcare workers in the Congo sleep with one eye opened and she immediately jumped up.

"Riley?" she asked, not sure who or what had been said.

"Yes." I whispered.

She started sobbing. I was really taken aback. She grabbed my hand and kept crying. Oh Riley, it's so good to have you with us, so good. I can't tell you how grateful I am that you went for that midnight ride. You saved Charles. He's been sent home, he was healthy enough to move back last week. You were so weak and then you got that infection. We didn't dare move you."

"Camp? Fighting?" I asked as loud as I could.

"The camp was overrun that night. We'll talk about that later. The doctor wants you to concentrate on getting better."

"House, here?"

She started laughing. "He's so transparent. He keeps telling anyone who will listen that he doesn't have a thing for you. He just wants you to get healthy so you can keep him entertained. He sits here with you when he's not in the clinic. He resisted working the clinic, but then he got bored just sitting around. He works in the clinic when he feels like it. Now he says he enjoys it. He said it's not like America. 'When people come into clinic here they have something interesting ailing them.' He's phenomenal. Within minutes he knows what's wrong, orders the tests and prescribes the treatment all at once. As soon as the diagnosis is confirmed with lab tests, the patient already has their medicine waiting. He sees four times the patients that the others do. They send him the ones that fall out of the norm. He's fucking brilliant. Oh, and when no one is looking, he stares at you like you're a beautiful portrait. You've got yourself an admirer." She paused and squeezed my hand again, "I'm only here tonight, I have to get back to Wamba."

"Ebola?"

"It's raging. We're swimming in patients, lost two African nurses and two orderlies from infection. It's horrible. Be glad you aren't there, it's a nightmare."

"Sorry, I'm useless."

"No you aren't. Those samples you managed to get from the dog turned out to be a goldmine of information. Please, you've done enough for Africa, go home."

"Work to do."

"They're sending you home as soon as you can walk. And they're getting you up on your feet tomorrow. I've got to go sweetie, I only stayed this long to see you. I have to get our supplies back to Wamba. We all love you."

"Hi to everyone."

"Sure. Now get well and figure out what you're going to do with that Misanthrope. I have to warn you. He's brilliant, but he's too brilliant. He'll never fit in; he'll always be bored with life; he won't suffer fools lightly; and, he'll make life miserable for those too weak to stand up to him. But I have a feeling that when he falls for someone, he's like a little kid; he doesn't know what to do. He'll probably run the gamut of emotions and actions. So watch out."

"Nemesis. Not lover."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. I saw how you looked when you read his email. Take care, I'll see you before you leave for the States." She reached over, kissed me and left.

I wondered if she was right. Did House have feelings for me or was I just the mouse in the cat's paws? Was he just toying with me? Letting me run around and then pouncing on me with his claws and fangs. Would he wound me just enough to slow me down, but not enough to kill me? Would we start the cycle all over until I was dead and Princeton General fires my sorry ass? I could see House doing that. Coming down to Africa just to insure that his mouse was kept alive.

I woke up to see House's face about six inches from mine. I gasped and jerked back into my pillow. "What?" I managed to ask, my voice now more than a whisper but not quite to full volume.

"I was just making you look presentable. The nurses gave me some lipstick and eye makeup. I think I've done very well, considering the palate I had."

"Mirror, give me a mirror."

He pursed his lips, tilted his head and squinted his eyes in delight, "I don't think so. You'll just have to trust me, it's an improvement."

Colin and Lise walked in. Lise put her hands up to her mouth and Colin asked me in an Oxbridge clip, "Is this a joke?"

I nodded, "His joke. He says it's an improvement on my natural looks. What do you think?"

"You remind me of that girl in Beetlejuice."

"OH God! Give me a mirror and a washcloth."

House shook his head, "I think you need another opinion. They obviously have no taste. I'd nail ya." He looked up in the air and gave a shrug, "But then, as you know, I'd nail anything that didn't move."

I cringed, hoping that Colin and Lise wouldn't get the reference. They didn't. Colin examined me and said, "Time for you to stand up and walk around. You've been sitting on your fanny too long. Make sure you get up and about. If you feel a bit wonky, sit down. But keep trying to get up."

"Okay. Thanks."

Lise brought me breakfast and House grabbed my orange. He started peeling it and then tore off several wedges for me and ate the rest. I shook my head at him. He just smiled at me, his mouth full of orange and juice running down his chin. I ate a lot of my breakfast and what I didn't eat, House did.

"Okay, Mother Theresa, time to get your sorry ass up and start walking among the lepers. Let's go." Throwing back the sheet, he swung my legs off the bed, then brought over some slippers, whose, I didn't know. He lowered me to the floor and I slipped the slippers on my feet. Putting his arm around my waist , House helped me get my balance. I took a step and he let me go. I started to fall, my knees were so wobbly they couldn't support me. He grabbed me and held me up, his hand resting inside the back of the gown on my butt. I honestly don't think it happened on purpose, but it didn't keep him from taking advantage of it. His long fingers stretched outwards, encapsulating my entire cheek. He gave it a little fondle and said, "We need to firm that up a little." and then smiled.

"You pervert."

"Nice tush. Sure you don't want a rematch? You could prove your prowess in bed. I think it would only be fair to your reputation to let you have another chance."

"Thank you, but you're the last person I'll be doing the horizontal mambo with. I'm not a glutton for punishment. I can just imagine being in bed with you and you holding up a card with a 5.8 on it. No thanks, I'd like to keep what self-esteem I have left in tact."

He chuckled and gave me a swat on the butt. "Let's get you walking so you can get home."

"Get home? I thought the epidemic was getting worse? Don't they need healthcare workers?"

House was dumbfounded. His forehead was wrinkled, his mouth slightly open, eyes squinted in a mixture of anger and bewilderment. He stopped and went completely still. He finally shook his head, "You can't be that much of a moron. You don't want to go back into Calcutta, do you? You almost gave up your life for the lepers. Isn't that enough?"

"I came because we need to contain and study this strain. It's a puzzle to me. I want to solve the mystery."

"A girl after my own heart. That's nice but you really need to think about your health. You're weak and susceptible to all kinds of diseases. Go home, get well, and then return."

"I'm here, they need me now. They need _you_ now."

"I'm not here to stop a plague. I'm here to take you back. You're my source of entertainment. I'm bored and you don't bore me."

I had walked in a circle around the tent and sat back down on my cot. "Greg, I'm not a toy. I'm not here on earth for your entertainment. I'm a human with a desire to help other humans. I'm in a position to do that here more so than in Princeton. You do too. Stay and help us. With your mind, you and I could figure out the vectors and contain the disease."

"You have the wrong man my dear."

"Do I? Stay a few more days. Please?"

"If I do, will you then come back home with me?"

"No. But when I do get home, I'll buy you dinner and tell you that you're handsome."

He came over to the bed, bent down in my face, looked me in the eye and said, "I don't need you to tell me I'm handsome, that's a given. But maybe."

"I'll take that as a Yes." I don't know what possessed me, but I reached up and gave him a little kiss on the lips. When I pulled back he looked me directly in the eyes just a little too long.

For the next few days I learned to walk again without leaning on a wobbly House. He and I walked all over the camp talking and joking. I showed him what we did in Africa and how we did it. He tried not to be interested, but I think he found it amazing as to how resourceful we were. I traveled around in scrubs, him in shorts and a t-shirt. I visited him in the clinic, but he shooed me away. He told me I was too susceptible to what the patients were dragging in from the jungles.

We were back from one of our walks. I was feeling much healthier these days and the walks were getting longer which caused House to grumble. I was still in the staff recovery tent, laying on my cot and napping when a jeep backfired and I jumped up.

House started laughing, "Calm down. It was just a car."

The reaction was so visceral, it made me reach up and touch my throat. I looked at him and he nodded at me. "I know. When I was shot, every loud noise that sounded like a gun made me jump. It will for awhile."

"Greg, where are my things?"

He looked hard at me, like he had something to tell me, but wasn't sure I should hear it. "Your computer is the only thing you have left here. Anna had it here in Bumba. The rest of your things were destroyed in the fire when the rebels burned down the camp at Wamba."

"I need clothes. I guess I could pick some out of the stuff sent from the US." The camp had dozens of boxes of clothes for the patients and their families. The boxes contained used and new clothing sent from people in the USA. Sometimes we'd laugh as we'd watch little kids running around in almost new _Ralph Lauren_ and _Tommy Hilfiger_. I could see there was more he wanted to say.

"You need to tell me what happened that night."

"Tell me what you remember." he said.

I sat on the edge of my cot and told him about the couple that we had rescued, about being stopped, the shootout and me passing out. He paused and for a minute all he did was watch me with those blue eyes. He squinted as if he was trying to see past my eyes, into my heart. He shifted uneasily in his chair. "The rebels murdered everyone at the camp, everyone. If they weren't dead from gunshots, they died from the fire."

I heard but I wasn't sure I understood. "My friends, they're all dead?"

He nodded again. "You're midnight excursion saved your life and that of your friend's, Charles."

I felt so numb. Like a hose draining the oil out of a car, I felt the energy leave my head, my torso, my legs and I went blank. A few minutes later, I opened my eyes and saw House sitting on my cot, bending over me, his hand feeling my forehead and cheeks. I was now prostrate on my cot, sweating and cold. House petted my hair over and over.

"You okay?"

I shook my head no. The tears started pooling and ran like a leaking faucet. I couldn't turn them off. He kept petting my hair; I kept crying in silence. I took a deep breath and then the moaning came out of me like pus from a festered boil. He picked me up and held me to his chest, saying nothing. I don't think he knew what to say or how to act. Even the act of holding me was done gingerly and cautiously. I wrapped around him like a sailor holding onto the mast in a storm. He continued to stroke my hair.

"Why did I live?"

He frowned and shook his head like I annoyed him, "You're asking the wrong person. You need to ask a real Pope. I'll just give you logical reasons. You survived because of two things, you were in the right place at the right time and you know how to use a gun. But others might tell you that you were Charles's guardian angel. He's home now with his wife and children because he went with you that night."

"It doesn't seem fair, so many of them had families and I don't."

"Fair? You have a lot to contribute to this world. Your talent is very much needed, especially now. You saved your friend and you probably provided the WHO and CDC with the single most important vector in this outbreak, the dead dog."

I vacillated between feeling overwhelmingly hopeless to feeling numb. After half an hour of this emotional see-saw House gabbed my wrist.

"Let's go find you some clothes. You need to get out."

I went with him, but I felt dead inside. I found a three-pack of new underwear in my size, a pair of boys shorts that fit and a t-shirt that said, "Lone Jack Fighting Tigers." House went over and talked to Lawrence about something. At first it didn't look like Lawrence was agreeing with House, and it appeared to me that House was starting to get a little agitated, his arms flailing, his face in Dr. Lawrence's. After a few minutes, I saw Lawrence nod approval and House relax.

"We have a jeep for an hour, let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

Bumba lies on the Congo River and is a transportation hub for the Democratic Republic of the Congo. It has a population of 150,000 and does have one hospital which is run by American and British missionaries. The U.N. and WHO had set up the tent city hospital just inland from Bumba. The tent hospital actually had better standards and doctors than the wood framed hospital in the city. It was supposed to be a temporary camp to control malaria and dengue fever, but it had remained invaluable as a place to take care of the wounded U.N. soldiers, DRC soldiers and victims of other epidemics like HIV.

We walked through the town, looking at the stalls in the market, at local clothing and at fruits that House did not recognize. I finally egged him to buy some and try them. His face puckered up at most of them. But he loved the bananas. They were incredibly sweet.

"You're just an ape at heart." I told him.

"I'm a gorilla..."

"Hardly. More like a monkey. A cheeky monkey." I smiled but it quickly vanished. My mind kept going back to my friends. I saw their faces the night we were shot. We were all in the staff tent celebrating Maxine's birthday with a makeshift Twinkie cake (Twinkies had been sent by Kyle's parents). We made fun of her only being 27. Sweet, innocent Maxine died on her 27th birthday. It seemed unreal.

I was clutching House's arm wherever we went. I kept him slightly off balanced.

"You're going to have to take it easy on that arm, I need it to balance myself." He looked at me and gave me a faint smile to assure me he wasn't mad or annoyed at me.

"Sorry, I'll let go. I don't know why I'm doing it."

"It's because you want me...you want me bad."

I laughed at him, "I've never wanted you. Not even the night we met. I wanted Jimmy. But Jimmy went home with Danielle and you were the only one left in the bar that I knew."

"Yeah, I went home with you by default too. You were the only single female left in the place. Any port in the storm."

"Touché!"

When we got back, my toiletries and computer were no longer in the staff recovery tent. Lise came up to me and grabbed my arm, "It's time to move you into a staff tent. We have set you up in Anna's tent. We haven't reassigned her bunk to anyone so you'll be alone. House and I followed Lise down rows of tents on raised platforms. Each tent had drains dug into the ground around it to prevent flooding. When you stepped up and walked into the tents, there were two iron beds, a night table, a small table and two chairs and a chest of drawers. My stuff had been set down on one of the beds, I assumed that it was not Anna's. Anna had taken most of her things with her to Wamba and so there was only a drawer left full of things in the night stand.

"I must get back to the ward. Dr. House can take care of you." Lise took off quickly down the path.

"Where's your tent?" I asked.

He nodded towards the tent door and I followed. We went down the path between the tents and then turned on a side path between more tents. He stopped at one and we went inside. I chuckled. There was only one bed. I learned later that the roommate had begged to be transferred out of the tent and so House made them remove the extra bed until he left. On the night stand was a new electric fan, an Ipod speaker and a nice propane lamp. On the table were journals, a laptop, junk food from the States and a satellite phone.

"You really hate roughing it don't you?"

"Why should I? Modern society has made just about everything portable."

House left me at 3:00 p.m. to go work a couple of hours in the clinic. He had promised Lawrence two hours in the clinic for one hour with the jeep. Lawrence would have sold his soul to get House to stay in the clinic for the rest of his life. But he settled for two hours.

I tried to take a nap but ended up just laying there crying. When House got back he saw my red eyes and shook his head.

"There's nothing you can do. You lived, they died. Your friend lived. His kids will have their father because of you. If you have to make sense out of it, you'll die trying. It doesn't make sense. Sometimes you just have to let things go."

"Something tells me that you don't like to let things go either. You're here in Africa, aren't you?"

"I'll let you go when we get back to the USA. I'll let you go make a mess of things at Princeton General."

"You're so sure I'll screw up. Why?"

"Because you care. Being a diagnotician means that you have to be objective and that's hard for women to do."

"Sexist pig."

"I love it when you call me dirty names." he wiggled his eyebrows and pretended to unbutton his pants.

I started giggling at him. He was trying so hard to cheer me up, in a stupid way. That evening, we went to the staff tent and joined everyone in a trivia contest, two to a team. House had so much pathetically useless information stored in his brain that we easily won. Everyone told us not to come back the next night. I think they were serious. We walked slowly back to our tents under a cloudy Congo sky. Eventually, we came to the fork in the paths to our tents.

"Goodnight Greg. Thanks for being the one to tell me and for trying to cheer me up. You did better than I would have guessed."

"I could read you a bedtime story."

I grinned, turned and went to my tent. It was 10p.m. I went to the toilet and brushed my teeth, washed up a little and then made my way back to my tent just as the sky opened up and the rain poured though the camp. I laid down on my cot and closed my eyes. I thought about Charles and the blood coming from his abdomen. I wondered what his injuries ended up being. I hoped his wife and kids were happy to have him home. I thought again about the birthday party for Maxine and I couldn't get it out of my mind. It was like it was on a loop that I couldn't turn off. I was sobbing. The darkness and the tent were closing in on me. I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't take it.

I was in just my t-shirt and panties. I slipped on my new sneakers and grabbed a flashlight. It was pouring down outside. I didn't care; I just wanted out. I started running down the path. The rain had dropped the temperature outside to about 70 F. When you are used to 85 and humidity that makes it feel like 90, 70 feels like freezing. I knew where I was going in the rainy night and I couldn't stop. I wanted to feel safe.

I threw open the tent flap and he was lying on his small iron bed in his boxers, his reading glasses on, with a journal in his hand. He looked up and over the glasses at me.

House said nothing, he just shifted over as far as he could on the small bed. I went over and climbed on top with my back to him. My head was resting mostly on the pillow but also on the arm that held the journal out in front of my face. He wrapped around my body, spooning me, warming me and then he continued to read the journal over my shoulders as I fell asleep safely in his bed.

I woke up and found that the sheet had been pulled up over us. I was still damp, but warm. I hadn't slept that well in days. House was still asleep, his breath coming down my neck. I could feel that his entire body was relaxed except for one thing. I was being poked in the back by his morning friend. I smiled. _Men_.

I adjusted my posture to give myself a little space, but his member just kept nudging me. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. I felt House start to stir. His arm curled around my waist and then down to my thigh. He played slowly with the soft flesh of my inner thigh, running his fingers up and down. He slowly moved up to the elastic of my panties and fingered the elastic band and around my leg. I was having a hard time breathing normally. I knew I shouldn't let him do this, but it felt so delicious. He brought his hand up to my waistband and slipped it inside my panties and down to the folds of my labia. He pushed the folds open gently with his finger and then found my clitoris. I could feel everything in my pelvic area responding. My vagina was aching to be filled and my thighs tightened along with his touch. I pushed my pelvis back towards him and could feel his hard-on peaking out from his boxers. He started to rub it up against my back while he continued the steady pressure on my clitoris. Every so often he put his fingers inside of me and dipped them in and out rapidly. They went in easily, I was very wet. I started to breath faster. He adjusted the arm that my head was on so that he could feel my breast. As soon as he had my nipple between his fingers he started to rub faster against my back and between my legs. I tried to find something to grab hold of because I was so close to the edge of the bed, but the orgasm came so fast I had to lean back and grab onto him or fall out of bed. I was moaning so loudly I was worried about being heard, but I couldn't stop. The waves rushed through, everything inside of me was contracting hard and strong. I felt wetness on my back as he nestled his mouth next to my ear and moaned softly. He was thrusting and stopping in short jerks. Each jerk depositing more wetness on my back. The waves of my own pleasure had come and gone, but I could still feel the last of his thrusts on my back and the last of his ejaculations sliding down my back and onto the cot.

There was an embarrassed silence between us. Neither of us moved. I finally said, "I better get back to my tent."

"Wait, I need to wipe you off."

"I'll just grab a shower."

"No, you better let me wipe you off, there's quite a lot of it. I haven't spanked the money in a long time."

He rolled over a little and reached down grabbed his t-shirt and wiped my back off very gently. He nuzzled my neck and ear, kissing my earlobe. I shivered and giggled. I was so sensitive after the orgasm, his kiss tickled.

"Do you have some dirty shorts I can slip on until I get back to my tent?"

"On the floor over there."

I got up, went over and grabbed them off the ground and put them on. They started to fall off but I grabbed them up around my waist. I turned and finally made eye contact.

He raised his head up on his elbow, "Are we going to talk about this?"

"No. It was a fluke. Thank you. I enjoyed it, but I need to get a shower." I ran as fast as I could through the tents and back to mine. I sat down on the bed and was dazed. Now what was I suppose to do? I felt odd and confused. I hadn't had sex like that since I was a teenager. It was rather exciting, but now I was embarrassed. Did that even count as sex? Were we now having sex? I felt like Bill Clinton. I could see myself sitting in a suit, wagging a finger at the television camera, "I did not have sexual relations with that man."

**Chapter 12**

**Run Through the Jungle**

House felt like getting a few more hours of sleep after Riley left, but it was already getting hot and he felt sticky, the bed felt sticky and his clothes were sticky. He needed a shower. He grabbed his clothes, shampoo and soap and started for the showers with a smile. He was thinking about the morning. It was simple teenage sex, but it had done the job. He walked into the showers started it and before he jumped in, smelled his fingers and smiled. _Smells just like a woman._

Riley got dressed and walked out of the shower on the opposite side at the same time that House did. She didn't see him as she walked towards her tent. He raced up on his good leg and wrapped his cane around her waist and pulled her into him blowing the little hairs on her neck.

"Greg!" she started laughing. "Let me go, I'm on a mission."

"Mission?"

"I need some food and then I might be going for a ride."

He tilted his head and looked at her with suspicion, "Ride?"

She smiled mischievously, "I'll see you at the mess tent." She turned and headed towards the Director's tent.

House was on his second cup of coffee and was finishing his eggs when she wandered in, waved at him and got in line for some food. She brought her oatmeal over, sat down across from House and started eating.

"Well, are you going for a ride?" he asked.

"Yep. But you're not going."

"Why am I not going?"

"Because you don't want to go. I'm driving supplies over to Wamba today. I'll be back tomorrow."

He shook his head, almost started to say something, swallowed his words and then started shaking his outstretched arms and hands in her direction. His voice was loud and angry, "Are you a moron? You're still too compromised to go into the hot zone." He was screaming so loudly, he had the attention of the entire tent. She didn't change expressions. She simply kept watching him have his little tirade as she ate her oatmeal. He was still shaking his hands at her, "This is ridiculous, are you trying to prove something? Make yourself feel important? You think this makes you special...oooh, I can face Ebola, I can die and make it all even out for what happened to the others?"

She finished her oatmeal as he continued to scream at her. She took her bowl to the table of dirty dishes and sat it down. House was still yelling at her from the table. He picked up his dishes and took them over as she started to leave the tent.

"Damn it Riley, come on, wait up. I haven't stopped humiliating you yet." He looked at all the eyes on him and yelled out at her as she disappeared, "Look, if you're mad because I wouldn't have sex with you, I'll ravish you right now." He limped out with his cane as fast as he could. Everyone was silent and watching him. When he left, they simply went back to eating and talking. People going nuts in the Congo wasn't unusual.

House went back to his tent, packed his backpack and then caught up to Riley at the supply tent. She was helping load supplies. Riley was talking to Anna on a radio. "Oh here he comes. Gotta go."

House had a backpack, his WTF? hat and a bottle of water. "What are you doing?" Riley asked.

"I'm going with you. Someone has to make sure you don't run into the hot zone without your mask and gloves."

"Did you ask Lawrence if you can go?"

"No, I'm free, white and 21. I'm going."

"He has to approve, you need one of these badges to get through the quarantine barrier." She held up hers, let him read it, and then she held up another one that said, "Gregory House, M.D."

_She knew I'd come with her. Of course I would, I've never seen Ebola up close and personal. I've wanted to go since I arrived. She knew I'd be curious._

"You need some long pants. Go back and pack some."

Without even questioning her, House went back to his tent and grabbed some long pants. He walked out and up the row of tents to the road through the hospital campus. She was parked in a truck the size of a small U-Haul truck. She was waiting for him to get in. He opened the door and used his cane to pole-vault himself up into the cab.

She took off down the road. He looked over at her and wondered if she was having trouble seeing over the hood of the truck, she seemed short behind the wheel. Without letting her see, he smiled to himself. Riley appeared to know what she was doing. She had shown no lack of confidence while here in Africa.

"Why are we really going to Wamba?" House asked as he watched the road in front of them disappear from savannah into tropical rain forest.

"I need to see for myself how bad things are. I can't go home if I'm needed."

"Don't waste your time, I can tell you. They need you! Does that mean you should stay? _No!_ You've done enough and you're immune system is trashed right now. You need to go home and get well. You can come back in six months."

She looked over and smiled at him, "You really want me to go home! Why?"

"I told you. I relish the idea of pitting my skills up against yours."

"Don't you think it's a little unfair? You've been doing this Diagnostic thing for ten years and I just started."

"Yeah, you just started with a three million dollar grant. That's like having a good golf handicap."

"Did you play golf?"

"Yeah."

"Tennis?"

"Yeah." He looked over at her with a sneer, "Anything else you like to remind me of that I can't do?"

"Not now. You said you lived with someone, were you married?"

"No. I don't believe in marriage."

"Have you ever wanted children?"

"I don't believe in children."

"Why? You're smart, you can afford them and you don't seem to have any genetic defects."

"I thought the reason was obvious? If you have children, you can't tie them up when you go out. You either have to take them to the porno flick or pay a hooker to watch them."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Pick up women in bars on New Year's Eve. Wait, that wasn't fun. I play piano, read, watch television and make other people's lives miserable."

"Like mine?"

"Especially yours. Let's talk about this morning. I do believe that you had an orgasm and that you claimed I was the last person on earth you'd have sex with."

"That wasn't sex that was digital manipulation accompanied by friction of your penis on my back. To be able to call it sex, you have to be invited inside for the party. And there are no invitations being sent out at this time. Besides, you're going home soon and I'm staying here."

House was quiet. He thought about her staying here and it pissed him off. "You're coming home." His voice was stern, calm and final.

"Who made you God? Come on, let's not argue. I tell you what. I'll ask a question of you, you answer and then you can ask me a question...'

"I've played this before, with a persistent vegetative state guy. Alright, but I go first. Why won't you have more sex with me?"

"Oh man, go for the jugular. It's because when we get back to Princeton, we'll be competing with each other. I want to at least feel something for the men I sleep with...that is, sleep with _more than once_. If I have sex with you, I risk the chance of actually developing feelings for you. That could get messy and I don't need any more mess. My turn. When did you first have sex?"

"When I was 14."

"WHAT?? 14?"

"16 year old neighbor liked my blue eyes and enjoyed deflowering boys going through puberty. I was tall for my age and I was having erections every time I saw breasts. Didn't matter if they were old, young, in-between breasts. She caught me with an obvious bulge in my pants and put me out of my misery. I lasted two seconds inside of her...maybe two, might have been less. Didn't have sex again for several years, what about you?"

"12." She said matter of fact.

He was quiet for a second. "You're joking, aren't you?"

"Okay, 20. I was a late bloomer. I wanted to be married before I had sex. My fiancé and I didn't wait and I guess when he found out I was such a lousy lay, the wedding was off."

"Come on, all virgins are all lousy lays. Drunk women are too." He looked at her and gave her a silly grin. "What's your favorite sexual position?"

"Are you just going to ask me sex questions? You know, I have a mind."

"Not as interesting. Come on, position?"

"Man with head between my legs."

He chuckled. "Been there, done that. Intercourse position?"

"Mmmm. You'll think I'm boring...oh well. I like 'man on top' because I like feeling that the man has captured you. I also like to watch the guy's face and other parts..."

"You like the male domination factor?"

"That sounds perverted, but I guess it's true. What about you?"

"If I've never screwed her before, then girl on top. You can see, feel and touch everything from that angle."

"I'm going to switch topics, this is starting to send me places I don't need to go. I know you lived with that one woman, have you ever been in love with anyone else?"

"I've dated some women that might have turned serious, but didn't for one reason or another. But there was one other woman, when I was in my late twenties. That relationship went screaming into the night, we make better friends that lovers. She couldn't handle my caustic side. "

"Is there any other side?"

"I have a romantic side. Sadly, it's like Frankenstein's monster; it lumbers through the village not knowing how to be human so I just don't like to let it out. My romantic side doesn't know how to play well with others. I'm a stalker at heart. Can't seem to let go when I should."

"Are you still in love with the woman you lived with?"

"Always will be. But I was never able to make her happy."

"Oh Greg, don't be so infantile. You can't make another person happy. You can only make it easier for them to make themselves happy. I assume you didn't make it easy on her, did you?"

"We were going through a rough patch and then I ended up in the hospital with my leg. I didn't want surgery. While I was out, she ordered the surgery. I blamed her for the pain and the loss of use of my leg. I couldn't trust her after that so I did what was necessary to make sure she left me. But I missed her. A few years ago I had an affair with her and then sent her back to her husband. I knew I couldn't really be with her or probably any woman. In case you haven't notice, I'm not easy to be around. But isn't that three questions you've asked?"

"I guess."

"Have you ever been one on one with a woman?"

Riley started to laugh, "No. Have you ever been with a man?"

I used to jack off with my friends in the basement when I was 13, does that count? Would you like to move in with me when we get back to Princeton?"

Riley wasn't sure she had understood him. The truck hit a rivet and they heard something in the back shift and drop. "Christ." She stopped the truck and got out, opened the back and saw one of the boxes laying on the bed of the truck, a wet stain coming through where something inside had obviously broke. She opened the box, luckily it was only one bottle of saline that had broke.

"Idiots packed the truck like monkeys. I guess they're not used to packing."

"I'm a pro."

"Why's that?"

"Military brat, moved all the time. I'm a pro at packing." House said as he got back in the cab._ She's going to ignore my question. I wonder if she knew it was just a test to see if she was as uninterested in getting involved as she lets on. So she doesn't want a relationship with me. That makes our rivalry easier to deal with, no emotional strings means I can take off the gloves._

"Me too, my dad was in the State Department. I remember packing boxes when I was five to go to Italy." Riley started the truck and then continued down the road.

House and Riley exchanged stories about living abroad as kids and then moved on to their medical school experiences. It was hot and muggy. The heat was so oppressive it was almost hard to breathe inside the cab.

"Any chance we can put on the a/c?" House asked.

"Sorry, against the rules. Gas is 300 a barrel in the Congo. The U.N. supplies us with gas, but it gets tight at the end of the month."

"I'll pay for a tank if you'll just put on the a/c."

"You don't get it. It's not like there's gas stations along the road. We get our ration of gas when we get to the camp. It will be just enough to get us back to Bumba."

They pulled into Wamba's new tent city around 11:30 am. Anna and several others came out to welcome her. There were lots of well wishers and hugs. House realized that Riley was well liked despite her temper and problem following orders.

Anna hooked her arm through Riley's and House's. "Come to the mess tent for some lunch and then I have a job for you."

"Our "job" is to get the truck back." House said fervently.

Riley laughed at House, "Never mind him. He can take it easy, I'll do your bidding mistress. What do you need?"

House saw that the mess tent wasn't as big as the one in Bumba and it featured only two choices, a SPAM sandwich or a cheese sandwich. Being sick of SPAM from his childhood years, he chose the cheese sandwich with the strange fruit on the side. He grabbed a coffee and sat down with Riley and Anna.

"We think we have a vector for you to check out. There's a troop of monkeys out by the edge of Womba. The villagers noticed that there were dead ones on the side of the road. We need one brought back."

"Dead or alive?" Riley asked.

"Unless it's a fresh kill, alive."

"Well, then I'm going to need help." Riley said.

"What about House? He already has a monkey stick."

House squinted in puzzlement, "Monkey stick?"

Riley shook her head, "He'll be useless. He's never been around a troop of monkeys in the wild. They'll reek havoc on him. I need someone else."

Anna shook her head, "Riley, I'd give you someone, but we've got three healthcare workers down, including one doctor. We have 212 patients again and the ambulance makes runs every day to bring back more. I had 200 beds and now I've got them on the floor. It's hell keeping the place clean and the patients well. We've got the kill rate down to 68 but still, it takes all of us to keep it that way. Everyone who isn't working on patients are running lab tests or sleeping for the night shift. If you can't do it, I understand."

"I'll do it. But numb-nuts stays here."

House jerked his head around and looked at her, "Am I numb-nuts?

"I can't take you, it's too dangerous. You won't last five minutes with monkeys before you go crying home to Mama." Riley said sternly.

"Monkeys? You don't think I can handle monkeys? Next you'll be telling me Mickey Mouse is a rabid bastard too."

"Make yourself useful here and get your fill of Ebola. I know you're curious. You won't be curious once you spend an afternoon with it. You'll want to run to a shower..."

"I'm going with you. I can't stay here. I'll be too worried about you screwing monkeys and having all that monkey sex without me being there to watch."

"Like hell, you'll just slow me down. I'm sorry, but you're staying in camp."

"Okay, I'll just sit here and give Anna the graphic details about our non-sex sex this morning."

Anna's eyes flashed wide and she looked silently back and forth between House and Riley who was now the color of a baboon's butt.

"Greg, shut up." Riley yelled.

Anna smiled, "Oh no, it's been a long time since I've had any action, please continue."

"Well, you see we were laying there after spooning all night long..."

"OKAY, you're coming. Now shut up and get us some bottles of water. I'll go get the gear and put it in a jeep. Which jeep Anna?"

"Don't take the new one in case you get attacked."

"Okay." Riley walked off and House sat smiling at Anna.

Anna laughed, "Greg, you don't know it, but you're in trouble. She really does have a temper, I've seen it. Stubborn is her middle name. Tenacious is her confirmation name. But she's all thumbs when it comes to men. I can see you're having fun, but remember she's lost a lot recently. Don't make it any harder than it is for her." Anna got up and started to leave. She stopped and came back, looked at him and said, "You do know you're falling in love with her don't you?"

House blinked a few times and went blank.

Anna chuckled, "You idiot. It never ceases to amaze me how out of touch people are with their own emotions. Good luck Greg." She turned again and walked away.

_She's crazy. I don't let myself love anyone, not after Stacey. It just looks like it because I flew down here and helped Riley when she was sick. They just don't understand that I was doing it out of my own self-interest. I really do want to take her on when we get back. Enough touchy-feely, I need to go find a troop of monkeys._

House found Riley, who was standing by the jeep talking to a middle aged doctor. They had a good laugh and then she saw House. Riley gave the doctor a quick kiss on the cheek and then jumped into the jeep.

"Alright Riley, then we're on for tonight." he said.

"Sounds great Sean. Don't forget, last time I played poker with you, you went home crying."

She started the jeep after House climbed inside. They started down the road at a quick clip.

"Okay, look for monkeys. Now when we get there, there's a few things you need to know about a troop of monkeys. They are vicious buggers and they take no prisoners."

**Chapter 13**

**Monkey See, Monkey Do**

I was really mad at Anna for suggesting that House should come with me to get a monkey. It was a dangerous feat on its own, not to mention the fact that the monkeys might be carrying Ebola. One bite and we could get infected and biting was what monkeys do best. I was really nervous.

"Greg, the first time I went after a monkey, I came back needing eighteen stitches in two wounds on my arm and shoulder. Just one can do a lot of damage. We're going into a troop, they'll be gunning for us. I'll have a monkey stick and you have your cane, _use it._ We'll have a stun rifle and a burlap bag. You need to help keep the other monkeys off of me when I bag the monkey we shoot. It's not as easy as it sounds. These 18 inch mammals are incredibly mean."

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Just remember, they may have Ebola."

He opened a bottle of water and started chuckling. "Attacked by a monkey? This I've got to see."

I knew we were in trouble. I wasn't feeling the full shilling and I had a Doubting Thomas with me. It wasn't going to be pretty if the monkeys decided to attack. We drove around for an hour looking for signs of monkeys. I finally saw one lone monkey at the edge of the forest and decided the best thing to do was to go in by foot. I put on my coveralls and handed a set to House. I put on the huge padded gloves and I wore a bush hat with a mosquito net. Everything that I put on, I gave to House to put on too. It was suffocatingly hot in the outfit.

We were walking through the forest. I had the stun rifle in one hand and a monkey stick in the right. House had the bag and his cane.

"This is ridiculous. There's no sign of a troop of mad marauding monkeys."

"Yes there is. Look at the deforestation on that tree and that vine; the monkey poop you just stepped in...they're all around us, they just haven't decided whether to ignore us, investigate or attack. So keep your eye out and your cane ready."

We went another thirty feet and then I heard the snap of a branch above and behind me. I knew this wasn't good. Behind meant they had the advantage. I turned fast, but not fast enough. House jumped back when he saw the monkey on my shoulder, screeching. He took his cane and whacked it good. It screamed and flew off into the jungle.

"Watch out, we've just pissed them off. They'll be gunning for us in a minute."

It wasn't long until the branches about twenty feet above us were teaming with monkeys. I raised the stun gun, but couldn't get off a shot because I caught the site of one flying through the air at House claws and teeth exposed. House looked up and screamed bloody murder.

It landed on his shoulder. House started dancing around, using the padded gloves to keep the monkey from getting a bite on him. I couldn't get a bead on the monkey because House was turning in circles as he wrestled with the damn thing. The monkey managed to scratch House's face. House stood still just long enough to check the scratch and I got off a round.

I saw House's eyes grow wide as the fangs of the monkey, accompanied by his claws came towards his nose and face like lightening. Just as the monkey was about to land a juicy bite it fell to the ground, stunned from my shot.

House looked up at me, shaking and screaming, "Jesus Christ, you almost hit me."

"I did not you idiot. I'm a great shot. I knew what I was doing. Now bag the damn monkey and let's get out of here. The leader is eyeing me and if we don't get our butts out of here, I'm next."

House grabbed the unconscious monkey and threw it in the burlap bag. The whole time he was doing this he was looking around, checking out the rest of the troop, making sure they weren't pouncing. We took off as soon as it was in the bag. When we got to the jeep we could see the troop of monkeys milling about at the edge of the forest, screaming and jumping, yelling at us.

We got in and I gunned it out of there. Once we were on the road, House threw the sack in the back and I slowed down to take a look at his scratch. There were two four inch scratches on his cheek.

"Greg if that damn monkey has Ebola, you may just have gotten infected."

"You think I don't know that!"

"Don't yell at me. I didn't want you to come. I could have bagged it by myself."

"Like hell. Christ. Monkeys! Fucking monkeys!"

I wanted to say, "I told you so." But there was no way in hell I was going to do that. Not after that blood curdling scream he gave off in the jungle. I knew he was too upset to rub it in and besides, he might just have signed his death warrant.

"We won't be going back to Bumba tomorrow. We're going to have to wait for the lab to run tests to see if the monkey has Ebola. If it does, you're here for three weeks."

House put his head back and brought both hands to his forehead, running his fingers back through his hair in despair. I was worried about him. I wish it had been me that had gotten scratched. House only came to Africa to bring me home. This wasn't suppose to be his battle.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be. If you would have just come back with me to Kinshasa, we would be in Princeton by now."

"I didn't ask you to come."

"You should be glad I did. You were languishing there like a forgotten lump of flesh."

"Let's get you looked at."

When Anna saw House she almost laughed. She knew he had been skeptical about what monkeys can do, but then she realized the import of what the scratches meant. She had the orderly take the monkey to the lab as she watched Riley come around the back of the jeep looking extremely worried.

"Greg, please tell me that's a scratch from a vine or tree." Anna said.

"Monkey."

"Christ. Well, I'll tell them to run the lab tests on the monkey next. You know you'll be here for a few days at least. If the monkey tests positive then you'll have to stay 21 days before we can let you go."

House was so upset that he didn't have a retort. "I need to send an email to my boss. She was expecting me back next Monday."

Anna assigned us the only tent not already occupied. It was the tent of the two healthcare workers that had died of Ebola a week before. It had been fumigated and cleaned but it still gave me the creeps. I carried in our luggage and set it down. It had two cots.

"Which one do you want? I suggest that one so that we can set it up properly if you..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

House said nothing, but frowned and stared at me with his cold blue eyes. He threw his stuff on the opposite cot, defying any illness to take him down.

I sat on my cot, looked down at my feet and without even knowing it was coming, burst into tears. It took both of us off guard. I looked up at him, my body shaking and racked with sobs. Tears flowing faster and faster. My face getting red and soppy.

He didn't know what he should do so he did nothing. He sat down on his cot and looked around the tent while I continued to wail.

"I can't lose you too. I can't face another death. I can't." I was shaking my head, snot flying from my nose, tears flinging through the air and my breath coming hard and fast in panic. I used my sleeve to wipe my nose and continued with my breakdown.

"For God's sake, I'm not dead yet. I'm not even sick. Give it a rest."

I was having a hard time getting control over my breathing. I started hyperventilating. He stood up, came over and shook me. He was about ready to slap me when I held up my hand. I was starting to calm down. He let me loose, but I stood up and grabbed him and hugged him like he was a threatened Redwood and I was a tree hugger.

"Thanks, but I really need to get something to eat." He pried my arms from around him unceremoniously.

"Okay."

"Well, you screwed up." he said.

"What?"

"You should have screwed me when you had the chance. Doesn't Ebola stay in sperm for up to three months?."

My shoulders relaxed and I looked at him sadly, "Please don't say things like that."

We went for dinner which turned out to be cheeseburgers. I'm always suspicious of beef in the Congo, but I've learned to just close my eyes and bite. We ate and then Anna came over to the table.

"Greg, starting tomorrow night you need to stay in your tent. It takes about 48 hours before you become contagious. If you start to get sick we don't want you to spread it."

"Gee thanks. What about her?"

"We're going to move Riley out of your tent tomorrow morning. You're not contagious yet, you might be tomorrow."

I jumped up and threw my stuff on the dirty dishes table and ran out of the mess tent.

Anna found me sitting in my tent on my cot. "What's up?"

I looked into her light green eyes, "Everyone around me is dying or dead..."

"I'm not."

I sighed, "You know what I mean."

"Do you have feelings for House?"

"Of course I do. The guy flew all the way here to make sure I got healthy. He's a friend."

"You're avoiding my question. You know what I mean."

"I'm confused. I don't really know what I feel. I was shot, my friend was shot, my friends were shot and burned and now my friend may have gotten Ebola because I didn't bag the monkey in time."

"Oh God, next you'll be telling me you're responsible for Chernobyl. Come on, you are not God. These things were not within your control."

"I feel helpless."

"We aren't always in control of our lives or our feelings. It's okay. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Even if the monkey has it, the scratches may not have transferred it to House. So let's just wait and see."

House walked into the tent.

"How long have you been out there?" I asked.

"Let's see, I heard that you have feelings for me."

"As a friend."

"That was sure a friendly feeling you felt this morning when we were rubbing body parts together."

Anna stood up, "Okay, I"m outta here. You two are freight trains on a collision course. You'll either invite me to your wedding or I'll be attending your funerals." She opened the tent and left.

I laid back on my cot. House pulled his cot over next to mine. "My cot was lonely for your cot." He laid down on his cot.

"Want to make out before I'm contagious?"

I looked at him and laughed. I put my arm around his waist and put my head on his chest. He had his forearms up as if he was a surgeon and didn't want to touch me. He finally rested his arm over my shoulder. Within minutes I was asleep. An hour later I woke up and he was reading an article and stroking my hair.

I looked at him and he looked down at me. He took off his reading glasses. I pulled up, closed my eyes and gave him a kiss on his lips. I reached down with my hand and stuck it under his t-shirt and moved it up his chest and over the hair in the middle of his chest and then brushed his nipples. I kissed him again, parting his lips with my tongue and slipping it into his mouth. This time he reciprocated. I pulled my hand back out and put it on his face to turn his mouth so I could get a better angle to his lips.

He smiled while we were kissing. I pulled back and smiled. He moved a little to the side and turned his entire body towards me, putting his hand under my t-shirt and up my back. I didn't have a bra on because I didn't have one. Mine had been soaked with blood and thrown away.

His hand slipped around to my breasts and he paused while we were kissing to feel them. Gently pinching my nipple, he then cupped my breast, just before pulling up my t-shirt. He bent down to lick my breast and then suck each nipple. Rolling on his back, he looked in to my eyes and down at my exposed breast.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

"Don't you?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Oh yeah. But you weren't so keen just a few hours ago. Is this pity sex?"

"Pity sex? Is that what you think?"

"I don't really care, it's sex and I'm up for it. _YOU_ just need to know what you're doing."

"I just know that right now I need to be with someone tonight. I want to feel close to someone and you're here."

"I feel like I'm I a Crosby Stills Nash & Young song."

"Do you mind if I screw the one I'm with?"

"Let me get my rubber out of my backpack and ...are we sure that I can't pass it on to you if I have Ebola now?" he asked.

"It's a little late, I just swapped saliva with you..Nah, it's at least 48 hours before you become contagious"

He turned over, grabbed his backpack and pulled it up, unzipped it and found the rubber. "Just need a little latex and we're good to go."

I started feeling strange, uneasy, "You know, all this talk is taking the wind out of my sails."

"Oh no. I'm zipping my mouth right now and starting immediate CPR on the foreplay. Come here." He was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of having sex.

I pulled away rather than move towards him. I stood up and his face dropped.

'What's going on? Where are you going?"

"You're right, I need to think about what it is that I really want. As much as I want a man tonight, you're definitely the wrong one. I can't do this knowing that when we get back to Princeton you'll treat me like the enemy. It's okay if we're friendly here and look out for each other, but I don't know if I can go any further and not start feeling something. If I'm going to be your enemy just by getting on a plane, I don't think I can sleep with you."

I ran out of the tent and went looking for Sean. I found him in the mess talking and playing cards. I went over and sat with him. I didn't do anything except watch them play cards. I joined in the banter and started to relax. I felt guilty for leaving House like that. I didn't know what to do.

Around midnight I went back to the tent. There was a bright full moon so I didn't need my flashlight. I turned it off to save batteries. When I got to the tent I noticed that the cots were still snug together. I could hear him snoring softly. I went over, sat down on my cot, reached over and put my hand on his forehead. No fever. I was very worried about him. I looked at his face, barely visible in the dark of the tent, and was sure that if I had sex with this man, I would be even more confused than I already was.

I stood up and took off my shorts, turned around and climbed onto my cot, pulled the sheet up and over me. I laid on my side, staring at him asleep on his cot. He looked unencumbered, almost sweet. I finally fell asleep myself. I don't know how long I had been asleep when I was awakened by the faintest of kisses on my lips and the tickle of his hand going around my waist. At first I was going to lift his arm and hands off of me, but I couldn't. I ached for someone to make me feel alive. More importantly, I wanted to be held. I wanted to feel safe. He pulled me closer and kissed me harder, his tongue slipping so delicately in between my lips that I hardly noticed. His hand was gently caressing my breast as he leaned forward to kiss my ear. The feel of his lips on my ear lobe tickled.

House rolled back and pulled me onto his cot. He then reached over and turned on the battery lamp to it's lowest setting. The light was soft, like a night light in a child's room. He pulled his shorts off and then helped pull my panties down. He angled himself so that he could pull me under him. His kisses, his skin warm, the pressure giving me the contact with another human that I needed. He used his knee to push my legs apart and then climbed quietly on top of me, not asking permission or worrying about the future. He reached down and with his fingers, softly spread the folds between my legs. I could feel him enter me smoothly and slowly. I tilted my hips up to take him in as much as possible. His mouth sucked gently on my nipples before he kissed me on my shoulder and then up my neck. He blew the little hairs towards the back of my neck.

"You have pretty hair, it's wispy and wavy. The color reminds me of white corn. It looks so beautiful on you."

He spoke softly to me as he continued to slide in and out, moving deep and then shallow. Stoking my hair and kissing me several times, he then pulled back to look at me. His crystal blue eyes went soft, assuring me that everything was fine. His eyes refused to look away from my eyes. I was unsure of what I should do. His eyes, his arms, his body embraced all of me. I was so confined that I could hardly move to meet the increasing speed of his thrusts.He was calm and incredibly tender. It wasn't what I had expected. House was everything that I needed at that moment and in what would be considered a miracle, he gave it to me without any jokes, glibness or sarcasm.

We shifted a little, House still covering me completely with his body. He picked up the speed while his breath became fast and shallow. All of the muscles in his body tightened. I knew he was about to come. He buried his mouth in my neck, his breath tickling me as he moaned and called my name over and over, "Oh, Riley. Riley. Riley" as he ejaculated with each mention of my name. He stopped and took a deep breath. He kissed me, rolled off and put his hand on my cheek to kiss me again.

His hand reached down and slid between my legs. Then he ran his fingers up my thigh and between my labia where it was wet and warm. House started rubbing my clitoris and then slid his fingers inside, resting his thumb on my clitoris as he dipped in and out over and over, faster and faster. Bending down, he sucked my nipples as he continued the pressure between my legs. It was insanely delicious and I kept wishing that it would never end. I couldn't slow the sensations or the approach of the climax. It was beyond my control. My vagina started to contract and the orgasm spread from the tips of his fingers inside of me out to my nipples and through my shoulders. I pushed back into the bed and screamed so loud that House covered my mouth with his and started laughing into my lips. I kept moaning, but not as loud and eventually I was able to contain my pleasure. When it was over, House pulled me again into him, tightly. We wrapped our arms and legs around each other. His head was between my breasts, my cheek rested on the crown of his head.

It's strange what goes through your head as you drift off to sleep after an orgasm. Did I wonder about how he felt? What this would do to our relationship? If I could handle the ramifications? No, the only thought that marched through my head as I slipped into a happy post-coital sleep was, "I hope this cot can hold both of us."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 14**

**Jungle Fever**

Riley woke up on her own cot, not remembering how she had managed to entangle herself from him. House was laying on his stomach, his head turned towards her on the little gray ticking pillow. She frowned, not understanding how he could sleep on his tummy. She had never been able to sleep that way. She picked up his digital camera and snapped a photo of him nude on the cot.

Anna knocked outside the tent. Riley knew that Anna wouldn't think to wait for her to say, "Come in." No one in the camp ever assumed that someone was having sex. It just seemed that there was never time for any hanky panky. The staff was too busy working or sleeping to think about screwing. Riley quickly yanked the sheet up to her neck but there was no hiding a naked House with his sheet. He was lying face down on top of his sheet. The knock had started to wake him.

Anna walked in quickly, took one look at the disheveled Riley, the nude House and the state of the bedding and laughed. House woke up, a little disoriented and turned to face a laughing Anna. As he turned over, Anna jumped at the site of his penis and ran out of the tent.

Riley grabbed her panties, her shorts and t-shirt and ran after her. "Anna, what did you want?"

Anna turned around grinning. "Screwing in an Ebola camp? And, how do you know he doesn't have it?"

"He won't be contagious for another twenty-four hours."

Anna snickered, "I envy you. I haven't gotten laid in at least six months."

"Yeah, I knew it must have been a long time, you ran like a little girl when you saw the one-eyed snake."

"I can't imagine sex on a cot. Was it good?"

"Sex on a bed of nails can be good if you have someone doing it that knows what he's doing. Yeah, it was good. Too good. I've got to go back to Princeton and try to steal patients away from the man who flew to Africa to insure I recovered from a gun shot wound; risked his life battling monkeys to make sure I was okay; and, gave me the best two orgasms I've ever had. Life sucks."

"I was just going to come and get you to see if you wanted to hunt down another vector for us. We have a small village south of here with two human cases and a lot of dead dogs."

Riley frowned and shook her head, "You know the monkeys and dogs are probably not the natural vector, they die too quickly. The fruit bats don't die. I think we need to focus on the bats."

"Right now we're not looking for the natural vector, we're looking for the vector that harbors the new strain...to see how fast it is spreading."

"That makes sense. Dead dogs or live ones?"

"Whatever...as long as they're freshly dead. Are you taking lover boy?"

"Nah, let him sleep. I have some thinking to do."

"I'll say. You sure know how to pick them don't you?"

"Do we have any PlanB® here?" Riley asked with her head down and her shoulders up in shame.

"_Unprotected sex? Between two doctors who know better?_ You're here in a country haunted by AIDS & Ebola and you forget a rubber?"

"It was thought of, it just kinda didn't get put on." Riley looked up with a sad grin and raised forehead.

"Another supply truck is coming from Bumba, I'll have them bring some, _if_ they have any."

"Oh, can you ask them to pack up the things in our tents and send our stuff too? If we're going to be here, I need more clothes and my laptop."

"Okay. Now go get me a dog."

It finally got too hot in the tent for House to sleep. He sat up and looked around. He didn't feel quite right. The pounding in his head was annoying. He grabbed his clothes, put them on and went in search of Riley, but couldn't find her. He saw Anna in the administration tent and walked over to her.

House announced in a loud voice, "So, you've never seen one as big as mine, huh? Most women run screaming when they see how huge it is."

Anna grinned, "Dream on...you forget, we're in Africa. Big is the norm here. You're looking for Riley. She went in search of a dog."

"Vector?"

"Maybe. You can go work the ward, make yourself useful."

He popped a Vicodin and looked around, frowning. He looked straight into her eyes and said very seriously, "I have a headache."

"Fuck." Anna immediately put her hand to his forehead. "No fever yet. Well, you can go to the ward and we'll put you on the staff cot. No, maybe you should go back to your tent or ...damn, I can't let you wander around if you're contagious. Riley's going to flip. She's already had enough crap in her life. House what do you know about Ebola?"

"I have a pretty lousy chance of surviving if I have it."

"We can increase your chances by giving you plasma from someone who recently survived, but we have to know that you have it or we can't give it to you. Go get a blood test and let's take a look at your blood. It probably won't show much yet, but still we can get a baseline."

House nodded and went to the ward. One of the Sisters drew blood for him. "You're good at that, hardly felt a thing."

She smiled and dabbed alcohol on the bead of blood coming from his arm. "We have to get good, the veins bleed out in Ebola victims if you don't get it done right the first time."

House snapped a few photos and then took the blood sample over to the microscope and prepared some smears for observation. He put them under the microscope and saw nothing, yet. Anna came over and looked.

"Early days, doesn't mean much right now. How's the head?"

"Headache is worse."

"After that Vicodin?"

"Yeah."

"Damn. See that cot in the corner, go lay down and don't get up."

"Yes mistress." House went over and laid down, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Riley arrived back in the camp around 4:30 pm with two dogs, one dead and one alive. She dropped them off at the lab and then went in search of House and Anna. She went in ward B and saw a prostrate House laying on a cot in the corner. Her heart immediately went into overdrive. She ran over and looked down on the sleeping House.

Riley put her hand on House's forehead, realizing too late that she didn't have protective gloves on. Ebola is transferrable through sweat and the pores. He had a slight fever. Riley ran over and grabbed some hand disinfectants and washed up, several times. She grabbed gloves and went back over. House was now awake after feeling her small hand on his forehead.

House noted that she looked like she was going to cry. Her eyebrows were knitted together, her lips tight, her eyes squinty. She looked down at him and said, "How do you feel?"

"Headache, chills...can you get me a sheet or blanket?"

"Sure."

Riley went and got him two sheets and put them on him. "I'm going to get you some water and I want you to drink as much as you can." She grabbed two bottles of water and took them over to him, opening the first and making him sit up to drink.

"Get some sleep."

She went to the administrative tent and found Anna. Anna took one look in Riley's eyes and knew she was about ready to lose it. Anna grabbed her and hugged her. Riley cried.

"I seem to be doing a lot of crying lately."

"You have a lot to cry about. We don't know what he has so don't jump to conclusions."

"I feel useless. How do I help him?"

"Keep him comfortable. He wanted to send a message to his boss, you want to do that?"

Riley sat down at the computer, brought up the email server and tried to remember his boss's name. She decided to send the email to Chase instead.

_Dear Robert,_

_I'm up on my feet thanks to the attention of Greg House. I'm sure you know he flew down to take care of me. He has this perverse need to get me back to Princeton so that we can, "Duke it out." Despite his motives, he was a God send and I really appreciate what he did for me._

_I was feeling well enough to help out with the Ebola investigation in Wamba so I drove a supply truck over from Bumba. House tagged along and we were sent in search of monkeys as possible vectors. A lot of the monkeys in the region have been dying. We found a troop and were in the process of securing one when it attacked House. He was scratched on the face by the monkey. We were able to capture the monkey that caused the scratch and we are testing it now for Ebola. In the meantime, House is complaining of a headache and chills. He has a fever._

_House was suppose to return to work on Monday. Depending on the circumstances he may not make it back for several weeks. If he has the disease, we will start him on 500cc of plasma from one of our Ebola survivors. In the meantime, please contact his boss and let her know that he will be out for at least another week._

_She can contact us at my email starting tomorrow. My laptop should be arriving soon from Bumba. Please let everyone know that we are going to take good care of him._

_Take care, Riley_

Chase was immobile. He kept reading the email over and over. It sounded like the plot of some movie. House was in Africa? Impossible. He was chasing monkeys? Even more incredible. He might die of Ebola? Crazy.

Chase picked up the phone and called Lisa Cuddy at PPTH.

"Dr. Cuddy."

"Cuddy, it's Chase."

"Are you coming to your senses and joining us again?"

He chuckled, "No, but thanks. I have some really bad news. I'm forwarding you an email from Riley O'Sullivan. I'm sending it right now. I want you to read it, I'll wait."

Lisa pulled up her email and within a few seconds the email appeared. She pulled it up and read it. Chase could hear her draw in a quick breath. He knew she was reading the part about House being sick.

"Is she telling the truth? He was suppose to be in Paris. How did he get to Africa?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good. Do you want me to call anyone to get an update?"

"No, I know House's contact at the CDC, I'll call her. I'm just having a hard time understanding this. Why did he go? Is he in love with her?"

"I don't think so. They've only met a few times and they weren't always positive meetings. I think they respect and admire each other's work. You know House, he loves a challenge. Riley and our new department pose a challenge."

"Well, I have to go deal with this."

"Cuddy, if you guys need help over there, let me know. I'll do what I can, no strings attached."

"You too Chase, if you need help, let us know. It's a sad day in Princeton when two of the best doctors are in Africa playing dodge ball with Ebola. Send me Riley's email address so I can write directly to her."

Maggie Malone was just sitting down to a tall glass of ice tea when her phone rang.

"CDC, Maggie Malone."

"Maggie, it's Lisa Cuddy."

"Lisa! What's up?"

"House. We received word that he's in Wamba and he's sick, possibly Ebola."

"_What?"_

"You didn't know?"

"I knew he was in Africa, I helped him get there. But he promised to stay in Bumba with Dr. O'Sullivan."

"They're both in Wamba."

"I knew nothing about it. I'll find out and get back to you."

Maggie had to take a deep breath. The truth was that she had always been in love with Gregory House. This news was hard to take. She went down to communications and picked up the phone to connect with Harold Lawrence in Bumba.

Before the afternoon was over, Harold Lawrence was monitoring Greg House on an hourly basis by radio and reporting to Maggie all of his vitals.

Cuddy was getting hourly updates by email of House's progress. It seemed surreal that she was in contact with people in the deepest parts of the Congo. So far, fever, chills, headache, nothing else.

Riley was in the lab looking at slides of the monkey. The assays were going to be done in twelve hours. She checked on House, gave orders to wake her if his symptoms got worse. She went to their tent. In the middle of it were their things brought over from Bumba. She didn't have much room to move around in, so she stacked everything in a corner, grabbed her clean clothes and took a shower. Riley fell asleep as soon as her head hit the little gray pillow.

Riley woke up the next morning drenched from the heat. She dressed quickly and ran to Ward B. House was laying with his eyes open. He saw her come in and he watched as she grabbed a mask and gloves, putting them on as she approached him.

"How are you this morning?"

"Better."

"Sometimes, people feel better before the bad stuff hits. Let me take your temperature."

"101F. The sister just took it."

"Oh. Do you need anything?"

"No. Just results."

"I'm headed that way right now."

As she left the tent she threw her gloves and mask in the trash. She ran in the stifling heat to the lab tent. Anna was already in there. She was talking to Ian, who had come back to from being evacuated to Bumba to run the lab. Anna didn't look happy and when she looked at Riley, she looked worried. Riley thought she was going to vomit, the suspense was too much.

"Anna, what is it? Tell me."

"We have a second strain. Now we have two new strains to chase. At least this one isn't viral."

Riley's heart fluttered and then banged in her chest. She had trouble breathing, the pain in her chest from the panic attack was overwhelming. She turned white and clammy. Her palms were dripping.

"Riley, sit down girl. I know it's bad news but we'll deal with it."

"The new virus, from the monkey?"

"No! Oh God, you thought it was ...House...no, no, it's your dog. The dead dog you brought in yesterday. No, the monkey was _clean_, no Ebola."

Riley fainted.

It took a few minutes but Riley was able to drag herself back to Ward B and to House. She was crying.

House's mind began to race, _Oh crap, I've got it. I'm going to die. Damn it, I was just starting to feel alive. Africa, Riley, I feel alive. I feel human, connected to the people, the environment. I'm not so odd over here. People here tend to tolerate things outside the norm ...everything's outside the norm right here. _

"You don't have Ebola. You have something else, but not Ebola."

She bent down and grabbed him, hugging him without a mask or gloves.

"You idiot, I'm still sick. What do I have?"

"We can't find anything bacterial. We think you have the flu." she said it gleefully, with tears streaming down both cheeks.

House turned onto his back, looked straight up and started to laugh. He still felt like hell, but he didn't care, he was going to live.

Within twenty-four hours, the virus was gone. House was immediately trucked back to Bumba and then flown to Kinshasa three days later. Riley stayed in Wamba. As he was packing to go back to Bumba, she came in to say goodbye. He turned and looked at her. Her hair was down to her earlobes now, it needed to be shaped or cut. He smiled, she still looked sweet even with her strange wild hairdo. He snapped some photos.

"Please tell Chase that I'll try to get back by the end of the month. We're starting to get control over the epidemic. I just need to do some more work here."

"You should be flying back with me."

"Well, that's the other thing we need to talk about. After you get on that truck and that plane, it's all in the past. It's as if the sex never happened. We're rivals competing for the same patient base and we're going to need to concentrate on that when we get back. This was just two people helping each other in a war zone."

House paused and looked down at the duffle bag he was packing, sniggered and shook his head. When he looked up at her he was smiling, "That's right. When I get on that truck, you become my enemy, my nemesis, my adversary, my opponent. You don't have to worry. There'll be no flowers, cards, midnight phone calls, dates, candy, or sex. When we see each other, the knives will be out. I understand completely."

She nodded, a little too enthusiastically. He could see her swallow hard, give him a phoney smile and then step out of the tent. House went after her, he wanted to take it back, but he couldn't see where she had gone. She had disappeared.

House took additional pictures around the camp as he waited for his ride. Anna shook his hand firmly, "I don't know why I like you House, but I do. You'd be surprisingly effective in Africa if you chose to stay. I may look you up for lunch if I get to Princeton, you do the same if you're in Washington D.C. Take care and safe journey."

House smiled and nodded. He liked Anna. "Take care Anna."

He looked around for Riley but didn't see her. Anna saw him searching for her and so she looked too. She wasn't around to be seen.

Hernando Marquez, the driver of the truck, turned to House. "Dr. House, we have to go, are you ready?"

House took one last look. He frowned as he felt his chest and arms tingle with an aching to see her one last time before he went. He nodded at Marquez and got in. House closed the door, still searching with no luck. The truck started and House waved at Anna as they pulled out. Hernando put the truck in second gear as they took the corner. He picked up speed and shifted into third. House felt like something heavy was on top of his chest. He felt like he did when Stacey left.

Hernando poked House and pointed at a clearing. She was standing in the middle of it, her hair in a green bandana, khaki shorts, t-shirt and that damn monkey on a leash sitting on her shoulder. She waved as the truck flew by. House didn't even have time to wave back, within seconds she was a dot as they turned the corner on the road to Bumba. House rode the rest of the way to Bumba with a lump in his throat.

* * *

**Chapter 15 **

House took a U.N. flight from Bumba to Kinshasa and then caught a CDC flight to Paris. He stayed overnight in Paris just to rest and clean up before he took the last leg into Philadelphia. As he got off the plane he was surprised to see not just Wilson, but Cuddy and Chase. _That traitor._

Wilson shook House's hand and then gave him a short, manly hug. Chase gave him a big sentimental hug and Cuddy kissed his cheek and squeezed him tightly. He rolled his eyes.

"It was just Africa, Ebola, Dengue Fever, Typhoid, and AIDS...you know, the usual stuff. What's the big deal?" he said, shaking his head in a silly manner.

"The big deal is that you went to Africa. No one goes to an Ebola camp in Africa for vacation." Cuddy chided.

"I didn't start out going to an Ebola camp, I just kinda migrated that way. I started in Paris and then Bumba. Bumba has no Ebola, just all kinds of other funky diseases. It wasn't until Riley got a bug up her ass that we went Ebola hunting."

They all laughed. House picked up his other duffel bag from the luggage carousel and they were on their way.

"What are you doing here?" House said in an accusatory tone.

Chase smiled, "I was hoping you could give me some news on Riley."

"She'll be back by the end of the month so you better gear up. Once she's back we're taking you down."

Cuddy shook her head, "Riley O'Sullivan won't go down without a fight. You better not brag yet."

House flipped his head and gave her a gang sign, "In the bag, in the bag."

They ended up talking at House's apartment for an hour about Africa. House finally complained of being tired and wanting some "alone" time. The three friends left, giving him pats on the back and a quick, "welcome home" as they departed.

Cuddy was shaking her head as she got into Wilson's car, "He's alive. I haven't seen him so enthusiastic about a subject in years. He was funny without having to make one of us the butt of the joke. That monkey story was hilarious. Monkey sticks?"

"Until he told us those stories, I didn't realize how horrible Ebola was. The skin just sloughing off of the bodies as they died, ugh. How those doctors do it, I don't know." Chase scrunched up his face in distaste. "Did it sound to you like maybe he has a thing for Riley?"

Wilson chuckled, "Maybe? For House, saying that she was pretty good with a gun, knew her way around Africa and could drive a mean truck, was gushing for him. I don't know how he's going to handle it when she comes home, if she comes home. He's convinced himself that she's the enemy."

Chase exhaled, "Don't say, "if." We need her. The department is taking off and the referring doctors and patients all want Riley. So far we've been able to appease patients by appealing to their altruistic side. 'Riley can't be here, she's in Africa fighting Ebola.' But that's going to get old. She has to come back."

Wilson looked at Chase, "I don't know, she seems pretty dedicated. I hope she comes back. House is looking forward to waging war with Princeton General. Competing with Riley will be a good wake up call, put him back on his game. He was getting stale."

"Yeah, well I just hope he doesn't fulfill his wish. I like my job."

Cuddy piped up from the back seat, "You'll always have one waiting for you at PPTH."

"Thanks."

House spent the next week coming down from his African high. It didn't take long. One hour in the clinic was a real splash of cold water. He had two colds, hayfever and a boil walk in within the space of thirty minutes. He longed for a good case of malaria, yellow fever, Chikungunya or even Onchocerciasis. By the end of the hour he was ready to snipe at anyone.

Cameron came down to talk to him about a new patient. "We have a sailor who's been referred to us. He's been out on the town."

"Sounds like he needs a woman, not a doctor. That's your department."

"Not funny. He smells like a bottle of rum. He's having trouble standing, walking and he has tremors."

"Refer him to rehab, he's got delirium tremors, he's an alcoholic. He's a sailor."

"His spleen is swollen. Come on, take a look at him."

House sighed and slumped in his chair. "This is so boring." But House got up and followed her to the patient's room. He picked up the chart and then sat on the edge of the bed, "Valentino Sanzone, hmmm. Sicilian name. Hey, look at me, follow my finger." House held out a finger and the sailor tried to follow it but was unable."Get a blood alcohol level." House pulled open the patient's eye to look inside but was immediately struck by the yellow sclera which meant liver failure. "Christ, do a CT on his liver and do a liver panel." House said nothing to the patient, got up and went back to his office.

He Googled Wamba, clicked on the news and saw that the outbreak was getting under control. Good, she would be home soon and the fun could begin. He thought about her standing in the clearing in the tropical rain forest, a monkey on her shoulder, waving goodbye. He worried. He saw too much in the African clinic and knew that Africa wasn't a good place to stay for more than a few weeks if you wanted to remain healthy. He needed her to come back in one piece, healthy.

_I don't want there to be any doubt that I'm the superior doctor when she goes down in flames. I don't want anyone saying that she was sick or weak and I took advantage of that. _

House looked at the lab results. The sailor's liver was in bad shape.

Foreman read them too, "He must be an alcoholic."

"What if drinking is a red herring?" House asked the team. He looked back at the whiteboard. "We have slurring of words, lack of coordination, and a crappy liver." House jumped up, "Valentino...Sicilian, he's Sicilian." House looked away and everyone recognized the look he gets when he finally gets the diagnosis, "Not again. It's Wilson's disease. He's got too much copper in his body. Get him on zinc acetate."

House looked at the team sideways and they ran to run the tests and start the treatment. He grabbed his things and left for the day. He didn't even wait for the results, he was so sure the diagnosis was right. House started his motorcycle and took off for home, bored once again. He opened the door and looked around the familiar setting. He threw everything down on the floor and went pee. Rummaging through the cupboard he found the good stuff and poured himself a whiskey. He went over to the phone, ordered some Chinese food and plopped down on the sofa.

This was all too familiar, the being alone, eating alone, watching television alone. He wondered what it was like to have a family to come home to? House had spent five years with a woman and knew what it was like to be a couple. But he knew little about what it would be like to be part of a real family. As a child, his family consisted mostly of his mother and him. His father, a Marine pilot, was frequently gone, overseas for months, fighting wars. When his father was home he spent a lot of his time testing planes or at the Officer's Club drinking hard with his pilot buddies.

House had watched other kids in the neighborhood with their fathers and was jealous. They would play ball in the yard and streets; wrestle on living room floors; and have belching contests. His dad would try to connect, but House was so angry at his father for not being there that he baited him and his Dad couldn't handle that. House would be sentenced to ice baths and nights locked outdoors as punishment. This only made him more stubborn.

What he hadn't realized until he was older was that his Dad just wanted him to stop threatening his authority. If House had approached his Dad with love, instead of defiance, their relationship would have been more like the ones he coveted. Sadly, House was _too much like_ his father. They were both stubborn and unwilling to let the other know how much they needed and wanted to connect.

He was alone and had been most of his adult life.

* * *

_Dear Riley, _

_House? House went to Africa to take care of you? According to Foreman, the only thing he can talk about is your return so he can kick our sorry butts back to California and Australia. I don't understand him. Who goes thousands of miles to take care of someone he wants to destroy? Only House._

_It's been three months, when are you coming home? We need you, the Directors want to start working on a budget for our new offices. I can't do it alone. Hope you're okay. Take care, Robert._

_Dear Robert,_

_Can you pick me up at the airport? My flight from Paris will arrive a week from today . Attached is the itinerary. Hope you are okay too. Don't tell anyone that I am coming home...NO ONE. _

_Take care, Riley_

Robert was so excited. He was feeling a little overwhelmed by the pressures of running the department with just two people, actually one and a half since Blair was still green. He had done well, but he hadbar ely been keeping his head afloat. He was spending so much time at work, he hardly knew what his condo looked like. More important, he missed the companionship and input of Riley.

It had been a long trip, but when Riley saw Robert she giggled and grinned. He started waving at her, incredibly happy to see her. They hugged and laughed. He grabbed her bag from her and put it on his shoulder. As they walked to the luggage carousel Robert took a good look at her.

"Boy Africa must be the pits, between you and House, you both look horrible getting off the plane."

"Gee and I love you too Robert."

"Seriously, you've lost ten, fifteen pounds, your hair looks like straw, you have dark circles under your eyes and you look like you're going to keel over any minute."

"Well, I am going to keel over. I'm so tired, I can't wait to get into my own bed. Fighting Ebola kicks your butt. So you've seen House? How was he?"

"He looked thinner, tired and elated. He talked non-stop about Africa and you when we picked him up from the airport. What does your luggage look like?"

"Ugly. Black, big rainbow band around it." Riley pointed to a piece of luggage and Chase grabbed it as it made it's tour around the carousel.

They drove home to Riley's, talking the entire way. He unloaded her luggage in the living room, gave her a big hug and said, "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks for picking me up." She paused, tilted her head slightly and asked, "Robert, did you blow on my neck when we were flying home from L.A.?"

Robert shook his head violently, "Riley, I'd never presume that you..."

"I understand." She started chuckling, "Did House exchange seats with you on the plane?"

"Yeah for a few minutes, why?"

"He, uhhm...took a few liberties. I had on my sleep mask, I thought it was you. I told him or you that we couldn't date. When he didn't say anything, I thought I hurt your feelings. That's the why I said what I said to you."

Robert roared, "I'm so glad you told me. I was having a hard time trying to decide how to tell you that we shouldn't take it any further."

Now Riley laughed. "Well, now that we know we won't be taking it any further, good night Robert."

"Good night Riley. Welcome home." Chase chuckled and got into his car.

Over the next few months, Riley jumped in with both feet. She helped design the new offices and laboratories. She sent out notices to all the doctors that she was back and ready for business. Whenever requested, she agreed to talk at seminars, panels, lectures...whatever, whenever.

During this time, Riley spent most of her time at Princeton General. They were averaging two cases a week, but they weren't the caliber of cases that House received. They were easier to solve and weren't the type that made Journal material. House had started publishing his cases, co-authored by Cameron or Foreman. Riley had to admit, the cases that they wrote up were nail biters. Only now could she appreciate what he did.

"We are receiving two to three cases a week, but they're not that exciting. I don't understand why we're taking them?" Chase grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down.

"I doubt that even the great Gregory House received the really challenging cases in the beginning. You have to remember, even though they may be easy, we're getting cases that someone couldn't solve. If we solve them, even if we think they're easy, that doctor will always consider us to be brilliant. The next time he or a colleague has a hard case to solve, he'll think of us."

Robert nodded in appreciation of the logic. "We're going to be very busy, but very bored."

"I don't think it will take too long before the big ones come through the door."

Blair was getting an education. Having to solve so many cases in such a short time, even unimaginative cases, helped her learn the tools of the trade. Riley thought Robert was phenomenal when it came to diagnosing patients. She was learning so much from his methods, which she could only assume were House's methods. She was quickly picking them up herself.

Riley had thought about House from time to time and their bargain. Everything amicable between them was left in Africa. In Princeton, they were just rivals. Riley didn't know if House knew if she was back or not. She hadn't tried to contact him and he hadn't tried to contact her. Every time that she started to think of him, she would purposefully turn her mind to Ebola or the office or their latest patient. It wasn't always easy, sometimes she used a stiff drink to get her through the night, but she didn't dwell on Gregory House. It was a dead end.

Since Riley had been back she had been having a hard time readjusting to the States. She was waking up frequently in the middle of the night from nightmares of the night she was shot. She also had dreams of her friends being shot or burned to death. Riley felt like she was on pins and needles all of the time. She had frequent headaches and nausea.

The only time she felt sane was at the hospital. She was in the middle of the differential when her cell phone rang. She was annoyed at the intrusion, she was annoyed by a lot of little things these days. She didn't recognize who it was, the caller I.D. simply said, "Johns Hopkins." She thought she better take it, it was probably a doctor referring a patient.

"Hello?"

"Riley?" the male voice wasn't sure.

Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach knotted, it was Toby. "Toby?"

"I heard you were back. I sent you an email, didn't you get it?"

Riley knew that Toby frequently told people things like that. "I called and left a message, didn't you get it? I left a voice mail, didn't you get it? I told someone to give you a message, didn't you get it?" It made him sound more interested or connected than he really was.

"Yeah, and I responded to it, didn't you get it?"

He was quiet. He knew she had caught him in a lie, "Okay, I didn't send one because I thought you were seeing House. Are you still seeing House?"

"I never was "seeing" House. He was ...a friend."

"I'm going to be in Princeton giving a lecture on Friday, care to have dinner?"

She thought for a minute. The pause was too much for Toby to take.

"Riley, please. There's a lot I'd like to say to you."

"Yes, okay."

"How about the Masala Grill. One of the doctors down here says it's the best Indian in Mercer County. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Okay."

Riley gave him the directions and they spoke for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. Riley wasn't sure she was doing the right thing. But working 24/7 had gotten old fast. For some reason, working around the clock in Princeton was more tiring than working around the clock in Africa. Getting out would be fun.

Riley looked at her wardrobe and chose one of the dresses she bought in Los Angeles. It was the beginning of October and it was just starting to turn chilly. Riley picked out the trousers and put a nice electric blue sweater by Ralph Lauren over it. Toby knocked on the door.

"Hi." Riley smiled at Toby as she opened the door.

"Hi. So this is where you live now?"

"Yep, all mine. I bought it when I got here."

"Nice view of the lake." Toby said.

"That's why I bought it. Ready to go?" Riley grabbed her jacket, purse and keys.

"Sure."

When they got to the restaurant things were awkward. There were long pauses and Riley was damned if she was going to fill them in just to make it easier on him.

Finally Toby put his hand up to his mouth and then put it calmly on the tablecloth in front of Riley. "I screwed up. I was an idiot. Losing you, not knowing or appreciating what I had, it was the biggest mistake in my life. I kick myself every day for what I did. Please give me a second chance. Please."

Riley looked at him shook her head no. "I'm not going back there. We can date, see each other occasionally and if I find I can trust you, maybe we can see where it goes. But for now, I can't just welcome you back with open arms and take up where we left off."

"Fair enough. I promise you that I'll be a good boy, no more trips into the bathroom."

"No. This isn't going to be exclusive, at least not yet. I want you to date others, because I am dating others." _Lie_. "I'm not putting my life on hold just to see if you'll behave. Right now we're starting from scratch. I will be dating others. You understand?"

He looked down and bit his upper lip in resignation. Then he smiled, "I understand. Can I ask– do you sleep with someone on the first date? I don't remember." They both laughed.

Toby stayed over with Riley. Riley was surprised as to how attentive Toby was to her needs. She actually came during sex. But then he fell back into old habits, asking her to go get him a bottle of water after sex and by the time she got back, he was asleep. So much for falling asleep entangled in his arms and legs and feeling safe.

Toby stayed and Riley took him to see the new improvements at the hospital. They were half way through the renovations. Toby stood in the doorway of her soon-to-be new office. He was nodding in approval, the renovations would be great. Her office had a wide view of the University.

"This is going to be really nice but the rest of the hospital is kind of a dump isn't it?"

Riley's face fell, "It's a general hospital, not a teaching hospital, not a privately endowed hospital. The hospital is kept open by mostly government stipends. Most of the patients are poor or middle class. That's where I come in, I'm here to pull the private patients, get them used to the idea of using Princeton General instead of the other hospitals in the area."

"That's a huge task in front of you. Have you seen House's setup? I had a tour two years ago, he was recuperating from a gunshot wound so he wasn't there. His offices are nice and the labs are state of the art. You should see it."

"Maybe I will some day."

"You ready for that dinner and a movie?"

"Let's go." she answered.

They found a small restaurant and grabbed burgers and fries. Around 7:30 pm they drove over to the Princeton UA theaters to see one of the new comedies that had come out that weekend. They finally chose the English comedy by the guys who starred in, "Shawn of the Dead," one of Riley's favorite movies. The theater was still roped off, not ready for the patrons.

"I've got to pee. I'll be right back." Riley saw the bathroom about twenty feet away.

Toby waited, eating his popcorn and taking a sip of his Dr. Pepper. He stopped chewing when he saw him. Toby immediately looked around to see if Riley was in sight. He was grateful when he realized she wasn't back yet. Coming through the door was Gregory House and James Wilson, talking about something funny because they were both laughing. The usher took their tickets and then they walked towards Toby. He turned to hide his face, but just as he did he saw Riley walking straight at him. She looked perplexed, why was he hunched over and turned towards the wall?

Riley's face was scrunched up. She tilted her head, "What is wrong with..."

"Hello Riley."

She knew the voice and she rolled her eyes at Toby.

"Hello Greg."

House had noticed her right away, as soon as she came out of the bathroom. He felt his chest constrict and all of his senses were heightened. He wanted to rush up to her. When he actually took a breath and made himself think, he realized that she was the competition. Running up and french kissing the competition might be a novel angle, but he knew that it would send the wrong message.

He had been waiting for this moment since he heard she was back from Africa. He thought he would have seen her in town by now. The medical community in Princeton is rather small and they tend to socialize, run in the same packs. She looked good. She'd gain back some of the weight, her dark circles were fading, her hair had been shaped and was just below her ears. She had kept it blonde this time. The image of her standing in the clearing, with a monkey perched on her shoulder, made him smile. He missed her and it hurt.

"Toby? Are you hiding from us?" House smiled devilishly.

"No, I just had something in my eye."

"Hi James." Riley smiled in Wilson's direction.

"Good to see you Riley, you gave us all a scare in Africa."

"Gave myself a scare. So, what are you guys seeing?"

House showed her the ticket. "You?"

"The same. I guess we'll see you in there."

"Yeah. Oh by the way, haven't seen any articles by you lately. Wait until you see the one from our department in this month's JAMA. Whew, now that was a really interesting case." he sounded condescending.

"I look forward to reading it." Riley gave him a fake smile and he gave her one back.

"Uh, did you see that I've been asked to be the keynote speaker at the International Symposium on Infectious Diseases in London this year?" House rubbed it in. "I saw that you're on one of the panels. Giving your emerging disease speech again? You should be able to clean up last year's, change a word or two and use it." He could see he was pissing her off royally. He paused, waiting for just enough time to go by to make the most impact, "And as part of the keynote address, they want me to talk about _my experience in Africa fighting Ebola_. They think my experiences there make me one of the foremost experts on the disease. I told the it was no problem, I could certainly impart what I had learned in Africa."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 16 **

**Would You Like Popcorn with Your Hematoma?**

I told you I have a temper. All I could see in my mind were the men and women who died fighting the disease; the people who marched right back in after the death of their friends and began fighting the disease on two fronts; the long months away from loved ones; the long shifts treating people lying in their bloody feces and the faces of family members burying their dead. This all went through my mind as I tried to understand why they had chosen House to give the keynote speech on the Ebola outbreak when he had spent _maybe two hours_ on the wards observing others treat it. The fact that he actually accepted the invitation rather than indicate that Anna, Charles or myself would be the better choice, just sent me over the edge. I felt like everything we had done and all our hard work was being minimized by House. I don't know why it meant so much to me. Was it the lack of sleep? The anxiety I had? The stress I felt? I just knew there was a hot white flash of anger that went through me. As soon as my fist connected with his jaw and he went sailing through the air, I knew that I had forgotten my anger management exercises. I was shaking my fist and screaming, it hurt so bad from the punch. But did the pain in my hand stop me? No. I began kicking his bad leg as he lay on the carpeted theater floor. He was trying to grab my foot as it connected over and over with him.

"You Son of a Bitch. You spent two hours in the Ebola tent. You know jack shit about the disease. I can't believe that you accepted. You're a...whoaaaa."

Wilson and Toby were trying to grab my arms, but I was dodging them and kicking House at the same time. House finally managed to grab my leg. I went down like a slab of concrete directly onto him. He quickly rolled as he saw my hands ball into fists. He came up straddling me, pinning my arms to the carpet. I looked into his eyes. They were bright and wide, he was clearly shocked by my behavior. Then in less than a heartbeat, his demeanor changed and he gave me an evil, victorious smile.

"We've got her sir. Do you need help getting up?" someone asked House.

I looked up and saw a security guard, his nightstick drawn and a manager. House stood up with the help of Wilson. I looked up at the Security Guard with disgust. As I managed to stand I sneered at the guard and with venom said, "I've had Rebel Colonels hold pistols to my head and I've been shot by guerillas. You think you can stop me with that stupid nightstick?" And with that I turned and threw the final punch before I heard a crack in my ear and I blacked out.

The cameras in the lobby filmed the entire event. When I saw the video later there was no doubt that I had started the altercation without any physical provocation whatsoever from House. I took some satisfaction in the fact that my final punch had floored House again. This time I had knocked him out. As soon as I threw the punch, the security guard had wacked me behind my ear like he was trying to hit a home run. We both laid prostrate on the carpet. House came to almost immediately. The look on his face when he saw the blood leaking from my ear was heartbreaking. It was as if he knew he had done something terrible. Yet, he hadn't done it. I had.

I was embarrassed watching the tape, but at the end I saw something rather remarkable. As soon as House came to and saw me laying prostrate with blood coming out of my ear and the guard about ready to swing again; he threw himself over me to prevent the guard from doing it. I could see him screaming at the guard and then Wilson. Of course Toby, the neurologist, started giving me medical attention. The tape went on for another ten minutes before the paramedics took me to Princeton General. I heard later that House wanted to take me to PPTH, but Toby insisted on sending me to my own hospital. He didn't want me anywhere near House when I woke up.

The district attorney's office wanted to arraign me in my hospital bed, but they were having trouble with the main witness, Gregory House. They hadn't been able to locate him to get a statement or to get him to sign a complaint. The theater manager charged me with disturbing the peace, hardly worth the paperwork. Wilson refused to give a statement unless House did and Toby kept his mouth shut too.

It was Tuesday morning and a very tired Toby sat in the chair next to my hospital bed, "They've confirmed that you have a basal skull fracture. You had some swelling and have been in and out all weekend. We managed to keep the swelling down with steroids. The next 48 hours should tell us what we need to know."

"Thanks." I was tired, embarrassed and really just wanted to be alone.

"I guess that 2,000 anger management class didn't anticipate Gregory House." Toby smiled.

I needed to apologize to Toby, "God, I'm so sorry. It's just that we've all been working terrible hours, my team have been rather depressed over the quality of the patients we're getting and then he comes in, rubs my nose in it–which I could have dealt with– but then they pick him to talk about a disease that he observed for less than two hours? Especially when I know that Charles and I will both be there at the Symposium. It seemed like such an insult to the people who died over there. Oh, God. I blew it. I did just what he wanted me to do. I'll go to jail and the department here will implode."

"I think House wanted to rile you, but I don't think he expected what he got. I know he didn't want you to get hurt physically. He was very protective of you once he came to. He was barking orders and cussing the guard out. I thought he was going to jump up and kill the guy. What's really going on between you two?" He didn't ask it with any malice or jealousy, just a simple question to try and understand where he stood.

"We slept together once when I was drunk and I don't remember it. I also slept with him once when we were in Africa. I was awake that time, but I had just learned about my friends dying. It was comfort sex, if there is such a thing."

Toby smiled, "I think I understand. Why did he go to Africa? He doesn't sound like the altruistic kind of guy to me."

"He came to make sure his mouse stayed alive."

"Uh?"

"He's the cat, I'm the mouse. He wanted to play cat and mouse with me and I ran off to Africa. He wanted me to get well, come home and then he could bat me around until I was dead. Get it?"

"Pretty much sums up what he did."

"Yeah, except I hope he has a black eye or something to show that I didn't go down without a fight."

"Your boss has been hovering around while you were getting your MRI. Apparently Lisa Cuddy called and demanded that you be fired or she was taking you to the medical board and dragging the hospital through the mud."

"I'd fire me." I said quietly. He looked stunned. "It's okay, Anna said the CDC would hire me in a heartbeat. So I won't starve."

"Riley, I have to get back to Hopkins. Are you going to be okay?"

"Sure. Don't worry about me, I'm a fighter."

He chuckled, "So it would seem. I love you Riley." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, grabbed his jacket and paused.

"Toby, thanks. It's been great seeing you. I'm glad we talked."

"I notice you didn't say that you love me too."

"I can't, not yet. I don't know what I feel about you."

"Okay, well, I'm off. I'll call you later on."

When he was gone I lay back and thought of what a mess I had made. It was so stupid. I let House have my department on a plate. He didn't even have to work for it. About an hour later David came in with downcast eyes, slumped shoulders and a sad smile.

"Hi Riley, how are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay."

"The board is meeting in an emergency session tomorrow. Lisa Cuddy has called and demanded that you be fired. If not, she's taking you up before the medical board and she promised me that she'll drag the hospital through the mud for hiring you. It doesn't look good."

"Well, don't beat yourself up over it. I'll be happy to put in my resignation and you can forget about that meeting. Can you have your secretary draft it and I'll sign it? I'd like it to say that I appreciate the opportunity you gave me, but for personal reasons I am forced to tender my resignation."

Thanks Riley. I have to say, we're getting in calls from doctors all over congratulating you. Apparently, House showed up at the medical conference on nephrology yesterday to give one of his papers and he had a huge shiner. Word got around quickly. One doctor called and said, "Next time use a gun and put us all out of our misery.""

I smiled. I saw Robert coming through the door. He had been by the previous day but I had been a little punch drunk.

"Feeling better?" he gave me a big, sweet smile.

"David, can I have a minute with Robert?"

"Sure, I'll be back this afternoon with that letter. Bye."

He left and I took a breath before I turned and looked Robert in the eye. "I just resigned."

His mouth flew open and his eyelids flew open. "No! No!" House cannot win like this."

"Cuddy is demanding that the hospital fire me. Rather than have that on my record, I've decided to resign."

"When House hit me I didn't sue him or the hospital for battery and that happened while I was on duty and inside the hospital. This thing between you two happened off campus."

"I know, but I was told that the tape makes me look like a frenzied idiot."

"I don't care, I don't want to do this without your help. We make a great team. I've learned so much working with you."

"Me?" I was surprised to hear that.

"You reach your findings in a different way from House. It might be different but you get there. You spend more time with the patient and you order more specific tests. It's great. I'm learning how to combine the two techniques and when I do, it's going to be an incredible system. Riley, you can't leave."

"I did a stupid thing Robert. I deserve to suffer some consequence for my action."

"But not losing your job."

"I didn't act professionally. No one is going to want to send their patients to a hot-heady looney like me."

"They send them to House and he's a worse looney than you."

"You got me there..."

That afternoon I signed my resignation and I was released from the hospital. The doctors had insisted that I not stay alone for the next 72 hours, but there was no one that I could really ask come stay with me except Toby and I didn't want to ask him after everything he had already done.

I went home and took a look in the mirror. I was 39 and jobless. I had enough money to live on for a year if I had to, but I'm not very happy unless I'm working on something interesting. I was just beginning to feel really sorry for myself when the phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D. and it read, Charles Marston M.D.

"Charles!"

"Riley! Hey, when's your next championship fight? I'm putting twenty on you in the first."

"Not funny. You heard about that?"

"You are the talk of the town. Everyone is talking about the David and Goliath bout at the movie theater. I could have told them. I've seen you when you get angry. Remember that teenage kid who stole the girl's wallet? I'm not sure to this day if he'll father children." He started laughing, "Tell me why you did it?"

I told him the whole story. "I would have been angry too. They should ask you, me or Anna to give the Ebola lecture. Hey, I'm calling because Mass General wants you to come up and apply. When I called this afternoon to talk to you Robert Chase told me what happened. I went to my boss and they're salivating."

"They want me?"

"They hate House. You're a hero. Bill Lerner just says, "Next time..."

"...use a gun. Yeah, heard that one already. You know Charles, House isn't that bad. He is actually very good at what he does and he can even be human. He did come and take care of me."

"Yeah, and Dracula didn't _mean_ to suck you dry. Well, give Bill a call and set up an interview. I want you up here with me. I owe you my life, twice over."

"You owe me nothing. We always had each other's back. Tell Bill, I'm going to take a little break but I'll talk to him at the conference next month, he's going to London isn't he? Can it wait until then?"

"Yeah, of course, we'll both be there. You take care and remember to keep your left up to guard that pretty face of yours. Bye Riley."

"Bye Charles."

I had just put down the phone when it rang again.

"Hello?"

"Dr. O'Sullivan?"

"Yes?"

"This is the D.A.'s office. We have a warrant for your arrest on charges of assault and battery on Dr. House, we were wondering if we could arrange for you to surrender."

I felt funny in my chest, scared. The adrenalin started to pump into my system. My heart rate went up and I had a hard time focusing. "He's bringing charges against me? I, uh, am under doctor's orders to remain at home until Monday because of the blow to the head from the security guard. Can I come in on Monday?"

"No hurry. Monday will do. What time can I tell them to expect you?"

"By 11:00 am?"

"I'll tell them not to go look for you unless you don't get there by noon. You have a great weekend, we'll see you next Monday."

I put the phone down and it rang again. I wouldn't have answered but it was Robert.

"Robert?"

"Riley, I just thought I'd call. I'm going to pick us some lumpia, I thought you might like some."

"No thanks Robert, I just found out there's an arrest warrant out for me. Assault and battery. I'm not really hungry."

"Bloody hell. That wanker." Click. The phone went dead. I looked at it and wondered if he had been on a cell or what.

I was so disappointed, so sad. Wasn't losing my job enough for House? Did he have to take my dignity and reputation too? In one afternoon he managed to bring me down to my knees. Do I have to beg him for mercy too? Is this the man who held me, washed me, took care of me? Could I have been so wrong about him?

**Chapter 17**

**Can't We All Just Get Along?**

House was standing down in the clinic writing in a chart.

"You took my pen, I need it back." Wilson said.

"Here." House handed him a cheap Sanford gel pen."

"This isn't it, it's the Mont Blanc in your hand. The 230 Mont Blanc in your grubby little fingers."

"What's wrong? They both write." House argued.

"Yeah and a Pinto's just like a Mercedes, they both get you to the store and back.'

"Precisely."

Wilson sighed and shook his head. He put out his hand, "House!"

House put the lid on the pen and handed it over just as a loud voice rang through the lobby.

"You narcistic bastard. It wasn't enough that you humiliated her, got the idiots in London to let you speak on a topic you know she's more qualified to handle? No, you get Cuddy to call and get her fired and now she's being arrested."

Chase was screaming, his Aussie accent thicker than usual. He was really pissed off. House was trying to follow what he was saying until he saw the fist coming at him. House felt the knuckles connect with his upper jaw below the right eye socket. He felt the pain and the thud as he landed on the linoleum. He put his hand up to his jaw, rubbing it and staring at Chase.

"What are you talking about?" House asked as calmly as he could.

Cuddy came running out of the office. She looked at Chase, who was shaking his hand from hitting House so hard. House was on the floor and the security guards were ready to pounce on Chase. House shook his head at them and waved them away with his hand. The guards backed off.

Chase turned to Cuddy, his jaw jutting, nostrils flared and his eyes wide, "There, you want to call up my boss and tell him to fire me? Then you'll have what you want, the only Diagnostics Department in town. I don't understand why you did this. When he hit me I didn't file charges, I didn't turn him in, I didn't file suit...hell, I didn't even file a worker's comp claim. Well, what goes around, come around. Something bad is going to happen to you two and I'll be there laughing when it does." Chase stomped out of the clinic and into the late afternoon.

House stood up and went after Cuddy, "_You called her boss_? _You got her fired_?"

"Not here, not now."

"I told you to do nothing, that I would take care of it."

"House, not here." She could see that House wasn't going to shut up so she almost ran back to her office knowing he would follow her.

House hobbled into her office flailing his arms. Wilson ran behind, wanting to make sure that no one got hurt. He could see that House had had a bloody nose and a bruised jaw, it was a well placed blow.

"Call them back, tell them it was a mistake, tell them they have to hire her back."

"I will not. She hit and kicked you in your bad leg while you were down! She's crazy, volatile. I don't want to worry that she's going to come after you and we lose you." Cuddy looked at a very worried House, his hand rubbing his forehead. Cuddy's voice became solemn, "She obviously can't handle being your competition and she's taking it out on you."

House looked surprised. Cuddy was sitting with her hands on the desk, her shoulders in the air, like she was ready to pounce. He got down in her face. "You did this because you didn't want the competition. You were afraid of her. You didn't trust that I could win."

"Win? This isn't a game."

"No it was a benign war until you got involved. I'm not afraid of her. Our department is in the black...and it's because I'm having fun competing. What happens when you take that away? Did you think of that? Why should I bust my balls? I woke up each day and wrote those articles, spoke at those symposiums because I wanted to win. I want to her to recognize that I'm the best and that she can't do what I can do, at least not as well as I can. I didn't want to win because she lost her temper. She hit me because I gave her a reason to deck me." He could see Cuddy didn't agree, "Look, she lost ten of her friends, she was shot, her close friend was shot, she watched this disease go through hundreds of people." He paused, took a breath and lowered his voice just a little, "She watched them die while she desperately searched for clues on how to save them. I essentially spit in their face by accepting the speaker's position. The people who were there fighting it, getting shot to fight it, should have been asked to give the lecture. I know why she attacked me and I'm okay with it. What the hell have you done lately besides expose more of your breasts and raise the hem of your skirts? When you go out and wrestle a monkey, then you can call her boss and get her fired. You call them back and you make this right."

Cuddy looked down, her shoulders slumped, "It's too late, I heard she resigned."

"You work your charm." House warned her. He turned and saw Wilson who was looking very sober. House turned back to Cuddy, "Did you have anything to do with her arrest?"

Cuddy shook her head "no" and House nodded, "Okay, I'll go figure that one out myself."

As they were leaving, Wilson turned to House, "Let's get you to the clinic, you need an ice pack and some attention." House went with him to the clinic where Wilson got out a cold pack and started treating the black and blue covering his jaw.

Riley heard a knock at her door. She opened it and saw a distressed Chase. His tie was undone, hair messed, shoulders slumped. He had a hard time looking up at her.

"My God Robert, your hand!" Riley opened the door. Chase shuffled into the room. "What happened?"

Riley picked up Chase's right hand to see the very bruised knuckles. She touched the hand and Chase flinched in pain. "Can you move it?"

"It's not broken." he collapsed into the chair and then announced, "I hit House."

"What? Oh my God. Please tell me this wasn't about me." His silence told her it was. "Tell me about it."

He spent the next few minutes giving her a blow by blow description. Riley went into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of beer for Chase. He couldn't open it, his hand hurt too much. She unscrewed the cap and handed it to him.

"Is House okay?"

Chase's eyebrows pinched together and his eyes narrowed, "Is House okay? The jerk got you fired and you're worried about him?"

"I'm worried that you might get arrested for assault and battery leaving poor Blair running the department."

Chase's shoulders relaxed and he looked down in shame. "Yeah, he's okay. He was yelling at Cuddy when I left."

"Why?"

"According to him, he didn't ask her to contact General. He didn't want you fired."

"Well, he certainly has a strange way of not getting me fired."

"My sentiments exactly."

Chase's cell phone went off. "It's the hospital. Hello?"

Riley sat back and drank her bottle of water while Chase talked on the phone. It was apparent from the furrowed brow and serious eyes that something was up. Chase hung up the phone and looked at Riley, "We better go, we've got a case. Do you know Sidney Goldstein?"

"The violinist?" Riley asked. "Yes, I know him well."

"He has two blue hands."

Riley said nothing but her eyes blinked quickly in disbelief . She thought for a minute and then exhaled, "It doesn't matter, I resigned this afternoon. He's all yours, go get him tiger. Oh, and tell Sidney hi for me."

"You mean you really do know him?"

"His son and I were in the same violin class together. I had tickets to see him tonight but I obviously didn't go."

"You play violin?"

"Quite well actually, but I am a little rusty. Now get. This could be your big break."

Riley went to bed at 10:30 pm, exhausted from the emotional accumulation of the day. At midnight she received a telephone call. It was Robert.

"Riley, I really need your help. I wouldn't call but I'm stumped. On top of it, Mr. Goldstein keeps asking for you. David is in his room trying to explain that you no longer work here. Goldstein is threatening to go to PPTH. David's beside himself. He knows that this could be great publicity if we get the diagnosis right and do it fast."

"Robert, you know I'd love to help you but I'd need to come down and see the patient."

Riley could hear David's voice saying something to Chase on the other end. She couldn't make out the words because Chase probably had his hand over the mic, but she could tell from the tenor of his voice that he was upset. The next thing she heard was David's voice.

"Riley?"

"Yes, David?"

"Can you come and give us a consult. We'll pay you 500 an hour if you'll just come in and help us with this one."

Riley grit her teeth. She knew she should pull a House, wait until they had no options and force them to hire her again. But she couldn't do that to Chase or to Sidney. Blue hands probably meant something was wrong with Sidney's heart or lungs, something serious.

She shook her head, disappointed in herself and her inability to be tough, "Okay David, I'll be down in an hour. Let me talk to Robert."

"You're coming in?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, you sound surprised."

"House would have forced them into a corner." There was a pause, "You're doing this for me aren't you?"

"You, Blair and Sidney. Now, I can only assume that you've checked for cyanosis, is he getting enough oxygen?"

"His Osats are 92, so we're only slightly below average. He doesn't smoke but his blood pressure is high – he's hypertensive. His blood pH is very acidic. His blood oxygen pressure is below average, 78. His blood-carbon-dioxide pressure is a little on the high side. So he has low blood oxygen and acidosis. Maybe that accounts for the cyanosis but he doesn't look ill despite the lab results. Here's the clincher, his chest x-ray is normal."

Riley ran her hand through her hair and with her eyebrows knitted shook her head, "Wow, the Carbon-dioxide pressure doesn't jive with the low pH. Run another blood gas, I'll be in soon."

**Chapter 18**

**On the Job**

I walked through the hospital doors and, to my surprise, the doctors and nurses stopped and clapped for me. I was embarrassed, but touched. I took the elevator to the third floor and met Chase outside of Sidney's room.

The new lab results showed that the blood gases were only slightly better than the old ones. I said to the nurse and Blair, "Start him on Oxygen therapy."

Our famous violinist with the blue hands became quite an attraction around the hospital. Several doctors had their own theories which they were only too happy to share with Chase and me. Blair was completely stumped. I have to admit his comfort level, the blood gases and the other tests just didn't add up.

A couple of hours later I went in to speak to our patient, "Sidney, your blood gases are not normal, but, with these results, I would have thought you'd look and feel much worse than you do. We're putting you on blood pressure medication and continuing your oxygen therapy. It's quite a conundrum. Even your history isn't consistent with your lab work and symptoms. It says in your chart that you have no history of heart or lung problems, you had a cold two months ago and your last tour was in Europe."

"That's right."

"Let's see, no allergies, no exposure to toxins. Looking at your history, it doesn't help me." I closed the chart and pinched my lips, "The hands turned blue at your concert, right?"

"Just before. We cut one of the pieces short and came to the hospital."

She looked stunned, her eyes wide, "You played violin with blue hands?"

"Yes, but no one apparently noticed except me and my manager."

"Wow. Maybe the audience just thought they were gloves or something!"

"Sidney, I want you to know that you have our full attention. I'll be back soon."

In front of David and two other doctors Sidney said, "I trust you Riley. My manager wanted me to go see this other doctor. He was recommended to us by my physician in New York. He wanted us to see Dr. Holmes...something like that. But I remembered Jon telling me that you were now working here in Princeton so I told them to bring me here."

"Thanks, I can't tell you how much that means to me. You know Sidney, you look too well to have blood gases this bad." Riley turned to Blair, "I want you to run the blood gases personally next time we take them, say in half an hour."

The blood gases were taken again and, this time, they came back within the normal range. In addition, Sidney's blood pressure had come down considerably. But we still had blue hands.

Chase shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "You know, he looks like a lighter, weaker version of those blue men in Las Vegas except that he doesn't have it anywhere else on his body, not under his arms or on his t-shirt or any other piece of clothing."

I jumped to my feet and gave a quick screech, "Robert, you've hit on it. I've been so stupid." I ran as fast as I could to the elevator, but when I saw they were all busy, I ran for the stairwell and up the staircase to the third floor. I scared the nurses, they saw me running and thought there must be a code blue. I had a whole entourage following me. "Acetone, get me some acetone." One of the nurses ran to the lab.

"Sidney, do you warm your hands before you play?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you stick them under your arms to warm them?" It was a common practice for violinist to warm their hands. Some always had gloves on, some put them in their pockets and other stuck them under their arms.

"Yes, sometimes. Why Riley?"

I ran to the patient's wardrobe but the only shirt in it was pink cotton. I was confused and defeated. I thought for sure I had the answer.

I turned, sighed and rubbed my chin, "Sidney, was this the shirt you wore before the concert?"

"No, I took a shower after the show and changed before I came."

"What color was the shirt you wore just before you put on your tux?"

He thought and then his eyes widened and his eyebrows went up, "Oy Vay. I was wearing a new blue shirt my wife bought me in Europe."

I grinned. The nurse with the acetone showed up. I grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the acetone. With one wipe the dye came off in one long strip, leaving his hand pink and blue striped. The entire room went, "Ahhhh!"

"It was Chase who caught it. He thought it was a dye." I said.

Chase shook his head and frowned, "I suggested it but it doesn't make sense. He didn't have it on his armpits. How did you know Riley?"

"Oh yes it does make sense. The sweat in your palms comes from different glands and it's triggered by stress, excitement, and emotions. The sweat under your arms comes as a result of being hot. They each have their own pH and the more acidic it is, the more it will leach the dye. Sidney didn't start sweating under his arms until after he put on his tux. But his palms were sweating because he was nervous about the concert. When he put them under his arms before he changed into the tux, the got the blue on them."

There was clapping. I grabbed Chase's hand and we did a theatrical bow.

"Bravo!" Sidney and everyone yelled.

After the clapping died down, Blair asked the big question, "What about the blood gasses?"

"Improper testing by the lab. We need to trace the tech and let the lab supervisor know. I suspected improper testing, which is why I had you test the gases this time, when it came back normal. But Sidney, this trip to the hospital was divine intervention. Your blood pressure has been slowly climbing for the last year and tonight, when you came in, it was sky high. You have high blood pressure, dangerously high. You're lucky you haven't stroked out."

Sidney waved for me to come over. "My mishugina!" he exclaimed while holding my face in between the palms of his hands. He gave me a great big kiss on my lips. "You three are family. Anytime you want into one of my concerts you call Max here and he'll get you tickets. You understand?"

Chase, Blair and I nodded yes. We were very pleased with the results all around. Sidney let me hold a press conference.

"Sidney Goldstein was admitted last night with suspected cynosis. It was determined that Mr. Goldstein, like millions of Americans, is hypertensive. In other words, Mr. Goldstein has exceptionally high blood pressure for which he is getting treatment. We are pleased to report that Mr. Goldstein's blood pressure is responding well to medication."

Sidney released his own statement that he experienced symptoms associated with a lack of oxygen in his system and he was grateful to both Chase and I for discovering the cause of his problem so quickly.

I went home and tried to sleep. I was having trouble because I kept wondering if I would still be allowed to go to London the following Tuesday for the Symposium. I suspected that it would depend on when the arraignment would be held. I decided I should hire an attorney to represent me. Chase came over that night and gave me the name of an attorney that had represented House in a skirmish he had with the law over his Vicodin abuse.

"I can't represent you because it's a conflict of interest. Dr. House was my client and you're being prosecuted for attacking him. But let me give you the phone number of Ronnie Drew. He's almost as good as me." There was a chuckle. He gave me the number and I made an appointment for that afternoon.

I went to the law office of Attorney Drew and discovered that he was a short man, handsome, charismatic and funny.

He waved a video in front of me and said, "I managed to sweet talk the D.A.'s office into letting me have your video and I must say, you have a damn good right cross."

He sat back and played it on the television. I was amazed. I looked so out of control. Poor House didn't have a chance, I had jumped him with such ferocity that I didn't even recognize myself. I saw the blow from the Security Guard and all I could think was that, _I'm lucky to be alive_. The baton landed at the base of my head right behind my ear and it wasn't just a tap, but a full on baseball swing.

"Man, you wailed on Dr. House." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, "Now what's the real scoop? Did he sleep with you and then dump you for another woman?"

My mouth dropped open a little and my head jerked back. "We, uh, we slept together 2 ½ times."

He started laughing. "I'm sorry but I have to know how you have ½ sex."

I blushed but I knew House. He'd be more than happy to tell the whole world on the stand about our sexual encounters. "Orgasm but no penetration, okay?"

"Are we talking head?"

"No, believe me, I know head...and this wasn't head. Can we move on?"

"So you too were romantically involved?"

"Oh no, it was a 'love the one you're with' scenario. Just sex. He found out I had been shot and so he raced to Africa to take care of me. He's perverse, he wanted me alive so he could compete with me for patients when I got back to Princeton. He thrives on competition."

"And so you have sex and then hit and kick him in the lobby of the theater because he's..." he searched for what he wanted to say, "...a lousy lay?"

"Oh, he's great in bed. No, it was because he was going to speak about Ebola at the symposium next week in London."

He leaned on his desk and stuck his head towards me with his eyes narrowed, "You beat Dr. House up because you were jealous of him speaking at the conference?"

"Not jealous, angry. They asked him to talk about Ebola, but he knows very little about Ebola. When he was in Africa he had the least contact of any of us with the Ebola patients." I noticed that his lips were tight, his forehead furrowed and he tilted his head, "Oh, let me start by saying that House is a world famous Diagnostician at Princeton-Plainsboro. I just opened up a Diagnostician department at Princeton General. We're in direct competition. The night at the theater he took great pains to tell me he was asked to speak on Ebola. He rubbed in it because he knew I would be offended since there are several people who worked long and hard over in Africa fighting Ebola who are better qualified to address the subject."

"Including you?"

"Yes, no...I mean, it didn't have to be me. It's a slap in the face to the doctors and healthcare workers who died fighting the disease. So many healthcare workers died this time in Africa. Our hospital camp was overrun by guerillas and there was a massacre."

"Your camp in Africa was overrun by gorillas? I thought they were pretty docile except when directly threatened."

"Oh no, these Ugandan guerillas are vicious beasts. They roam in packs and take whatever they want and kill whoever get in their way."

"Wow, so what does a gorilla massacre have to do with House?"

"These doctors, the ones who were there and fought the outbreak on the front line, can speak more informatively about Ebola. They all sacrificed a lot over there. But what happens? The most prestigious medical conference for infectious diseases asks someone like House, who dances into an Ebola ward for two hours, to give the talk as if he's an expert on the disease. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand that. I was just wondering if you had any photos of these gorillas that attacked you? Were they big, black males or females?"

"Males. And no, I was shot just before they attacked the camp."

"Who shot you?"

"A guerilla." I snapped. I was getting a little frustrated. He seemed somewhat dense. I was certain that most people were at least aware that there was unrest in Africa. He seemed to be surprised by it.

"Wow! You were shot by a gorilla? How did they learn to shoot a gun? How did they get it?"

"I suppose their leader taught them and they get the guns from assholes like the Chinese."

He shook his head and looked at her, somewhat stunned. "I never knew that the Chinese were involved with gorillas. You think of Chinese and you think of Pandas."

"Well, they are."

"I think I understand now. So, were you on friendly terms with Dr. House before he rubbed your nose in the London deal?"

"I was on no terms with Dr. House. We hadn't seen each other in months since he left Africa. It had been agreed that what happened in Africa between us would stay in Africa. When we got here we knew we would be rivals and the gloves would be off."

"So Dr. House has a motive for testifying? He wants you out of his way so that he doesn't have to compete with you."

"You tell me. I assume he brought the charges."

"I must admit, he looked very protective of you after the security guard hit you. Boy that guy wacked you good. You must have said something to piss him off."

"I did. I guess you should know that the CDC requested I attend an Anger Management Program after I pissed off a guerilla and was almost killed."

"Anger management for making a gorilla mad? Boy, I didn't know the CDC were such PETA freaks."

I sat there, confused._ Where did that non-sequitur came from? _I felt it was best to keep my mouth shut. This guy was suppose to be good. He must be trying to put things together in his head since he would be explaining this all to a jury. I had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

I was arraigned on Monday and the judge set bail at 100,000 and withheld my passport when he discovered that I no longer had any ties to the community, i.e. no job. I was devastated. I had so much to share with the medical community on all the diseases I had seen in Africa and now I would not be able to go to London. But there was nothing I could do except pay 10,000 for my bail bond.

My attorney discovered that the charges were being brought because the security guard's company was pushing the D.A.'s office to bring them. They were afraid that I was going to sue them because the guard used, "excessive force." If the D.A. obtained a conviction against me, it would weaken any claim I might have against the guard and the security company. The D.A. was afraid of being accused of not pursuing claims against people with money so the charges were filed. Money? I never thought of myself as having a lot of money, but then, I did have more than the average juror.

I arranged for Robert to take my place on the panel and then I went home. I was so depressed I didn't get up until Friday when I finally decided I stunk too much and needed a shower.

**Chapter 19 **

**Do the Right Thing **

Chase arrived at Heathrow at 4:30 pm on Tuesday afternoon. He walked down the gangway from the plane and made his way to customs. Because he was a citizen of Australia, he zipped right through on the far lane reserved for Brits and members of the Commonwealth. He picked up his luggage at the carousel with a trolley and then took through the green lane and to a cab. He missed the old black cabs that used to bus the people around London. They were larger and had more personality.

When Chase arrived at the Hotel Intercontinental near Buckingham Palace, he checked in and went up to his room to settle in. Around 7:00 pm he decided to go down to the bar, have a drink, see if there was anyone he knew lurking around and then go for a meal. He entered the bar, took a seat at a table and ordered a Pimms.

He had barely taken a sip when he heard the familiar voice, "Are you here for the Vidal Sasoon Convention?"

Chase shook his head and closed his eyes. Anyone but House. Why House? He sat his drink down and turned around, looked House in the eye and started laughing. His face looked like he had gone ten rounds with Larry Holmes. The right side was a lovely yellow with some fading purple, obviously the older bruising from Riley's attack. The left side was a nice purple blue, with a spot of yellow from Chase's punch.

"You look like the picture of domestic abuse. You're going to give everyone a good laugh on Saturday, aren't you?" Chase volunteered.

House didn't bother to ask permission; he just sat down across from Chase. The barmaid walked over to House. "I'll have an Adnams Ale." She sashayed off to the bar to place the order. House watched as the barman pulled the pint of dark brown ale and then he turned back to Chase. He looked around, "So, where's Riley? I'm looking forward to heckling her on Thursday during her panel."

"You're looking at her."

House turned his head quickly and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, I'm looking at her?"

"Riley was arraigned yesterday for the battery charges. The judge set bail at 100,000 and pulled her passport. She won't be presenting because of you. Hope that makes your day. I'll be giving her presentation instead."

House's pursed his lips and rubbed his chin in thought . His gaze fell on the floor as he thought of all the ramifications his little joke had wreaked on Riley. He hated feeling guilty about anything.

_Adults need to control their own behavior, I shouldn't have to censor what I say. How was I to know she was that volatile?_ Still, it meant that House's opportunity to make it up to her in London and to demonstrate his contrition, what little he felt, had flown out the door. _Now this is just going to be another boring convention and I don't even have Wilson to hassle or hang with. Great, just great._

"So you'll be giving the speech on emerging diseases?" House asked.

"Yes and if you give me any bloody lip during it, I'll Marmelize you."

"I just might like being Marmelized, what does that mean...don't worry, harassing you wouldn't be half as much fun as harassing Riley. You're used to it."

"Yeah, Riley would probably find a new patch on your face to decorate." Chase stoppd smiling, took a drink and then addressed House in a serious tone, "House, Riley is one of the nicest people you could meet. She's brave, fearless, smart, helpful, funny and patient, at least with Blair and me; why would you want to hurt her? I really want to know what she did to you in Africa that you feel the need to take away her job, her reputation, her dignity and her freedom? Isn't this too a high a price, even for you?"

House rubbed his nose with his index finger and then sat back in the chair, thinking. He folded his arms across his chest and looked towards the barmaid. _What am I suppose to say? He wants me to acknowledge that I'm to blame for this. _He looked Chase squarely in the eye and paused, "I never wanted her fired, I never signed a complaint against her and I didn't mean for it to go this far. I didn't know she would go off like a Chinese firecracker. She may be all those things you said, but she also has a terrible temper. The D.A. saw the tape and decided to press charges for whatever reasons. Besides, Riley has to take credit for her part in this."

"Maybe. But what are you going to do about it? I left her Monday night and she looked incredibly sad. Really shattered. Distraught. I felt uncomfortable leaving her like that."

"Okay, okay...I get it. I can't do anything until I get home. I'll see what I can do then." House grimaced and then downed most of his ale. Chase backed off, that was a lot of House to admit and agree to do. Chase knew when to hold his tongue with House.

On Thursday, just before the panel presentation, Charles approached the stage and introduced himself to Chase. "Hi, I'm Charles Marston, Riley's friend. We were in Africa together."

"That's right! You were the one shot the night she was shot." Chase shook his hand.

"Yeah, I never thought my life would be saved by getting shot, but it was. Tell Riley that they still want to interview her at Mass General when the charges are dealt with."

Chase jerked his head back in surprise, "Mass General doesn't care about the charges?"

"Normally they would, but no one likes House up there. They all believe that he provoked her to keep her from competing with him in Princeton. They figure if House would stoop to that, she must be really good. I think they really want her up there. They'll probably give her a class at Harvard too." Charles paused and shrugged his shoulders. He looked puzzled, "I only met House briefly before they flew me back to the States. I don't get it. House flew down to Africa and frankly, he took really good care of Riley. Even though she was unconscious he would talk to her, clean her, read to her, play her music. I thought for sure he had a thing for her. My friends say that I must be mistaken, House doesn't love anybody but House."

Chase sighed. He knew it wasn't true about House. House did have feelings, but he was good at disguising them; so good that he didn't even recognize when he had them until it was too late. But Chase didn't feel like championing House. He was still angry at him for what he had done to Riley. "House is House. No one can quite figure him out."

Chase apologized to the huge crowd that had shown up to see Riley O'Sullivan. "I'm sorry to have to break the news, but Dr. O'Sullivan had something personal come up."

Someone yelled out, "Yeah, her fist." There was laughter. Even House smiled.

"Until recently, I worked with her at Princeton General and so she asked me to give the presentation for her." Chase began to go through the carefully prepared slide show and the written information that Riley had given him. When it came to the answer/question session one of the doctors stood up.

He addressed himself to Chase but was looking down at House two rows below him. "Dr. Chase, please tell Dr. O'Sullivan that she has our full support. We all understand how one could lose their temper in such circumstances. We just don't understand why the parties to this altercation keep persecuting Dr. O' Sullivan."

Chase watched House as the doctor spoke. House frowned, rested his elbow on the arm rest and put his hand over his mouth. He closed his eyes as he listened. When he heard the part about persecuting Dr. O'Sullivan, he just snickered, picked up his cane and left.

Saturday morning brought a good English downpour. But the conventioners all stayed warm and cozy since none of them ventured outside. Everyone wanted to be in the audience for House's talk. The word on the convention floor was that the fight between Riley and House had begun over his upcoming speech. The doctors were desperate to hear what had whipped R. B. O'Sullivan into such a lather that she had decked Gregory House.

House didn't try to hide the bruises, he let everyone have a good chuckled when he took the stage before he began. He started the discussion on other, more relevant, topics concerning infectious diseases before he turned to Ebola. He took an hour going into all of the infectious disease challenges that faced urban practices and hospitals.

Taking a drink of water, he then gave a five minute speech on the new Ebola strains and the new vectors. House looked at the anticipating audience and paused. Chase watched him closely. House looked extremely ill at ease even though House had on a well tailored suit, Bond street shirt, silk tie and Italian shoes. He looked out of place. He rubbed his mustache and beard which had been closely trimmed. The pause was palpable.

"Ebola. The recent outbreak in Africa officially claimed 259 lives. But there were 195 more Ebola victims that weren't counted because they were shot and then set on fire by Ugandan guerillas before they could die of the disease."

House started showing photos of the dead healthcare workers. Charles, who was sitting next to Chase, couldn't watch. He looked at his lap and put his hand up to his eyebrows to shield his eyes from the faces of his dead friends.

House's voice was matter of fact, calm, and clear. "These are the photos of people that I don't presume to understand. Most of them had successful practices in Paris, London, Princeton, Washington D.C., Los Angeles, Madrid, New York and other cities around the world. They were asked by WHO and the CDC to go into a country torn apart by politics, thuggery and a never ending struggle between borders. They knew the odds of dying would increase exponentially if they went. If they weren't murdered or wounded by the violence in the country, then it was possible that they would face a horrible death from the disease they went to contain. Ten healthcare workers died by gunshot or were burned alive. Five healthcare workers died from Ebola, their insides essentially liquefying and pouring out of every orifice in their body. Their skin eventually sloughed off while they were still alive. They died painful deaths.

I don't know what your definition is of a hero, maybe Tiger Woods, Michael Jordan, Dale Ernhardt. My definition is someone who runs into a burning building to save someone when they know the odds are high that they won't return to their cozy lives. Ladies and Gentlemen, meet my definition of a hero." The photos kept changing, they were the ones that House had taken in Africa mixed with photos provided by Anna. They were all photos of healthcare workers taking care of patients in the Ebola tents, driving ambulances or working in labs with wretched monkeys.

House stopped on the last slide. It was the last photo he took of Riley on the day he left. She was barely smiling, her eyes looking past the camera into an unknown future. She looked tired, circles under her eyes, her cheeks drawn, but she also looked hopeful, alive and sweet. He looked up at it, "This is a photo of Dr. Riley O'Sullivan at the Wamba Ebola Camp. She's served three tours in the Congo fighting Ebola. She risked her life going out at midnight with Dr. Charles Marston to collect Ebola patients knowing that there were guerillas in the area. On one of these dangerous runs, she and Dr. Marston were brutally shot by two guerillas. She almost died and yet she stayed longer than requested to assist with the outbreak."

House turned back to the audience. "This is the person who should be up here explaining the African outbreak of Ebola, not me." He unplugged his computer, gathered his things and walked off the stage.

There was dead silence, but then Chase stood up and started clapping. The rest of the doctors followed suit. House received a standing ovation, but he didn't know it. He was already out in the lobby, retrieving his luggage from the concierge and grabbing a cab to Victoria Station for the train to Heathrow. He was home by early the next morning.

House spent most of Sunday sleeping and watching television. Sitting down with a beer , he looked around. He was back, surrounded by books and music and once again, all alone. _I wonder if Toby came up to Princeton to see Riley for the weekend? She could do better than him._

Riley sat on her balcony overlooking Lake Carnegie wondering how the Symposium had gone and if Chase had done well. Her eyes were swollen and her nose raw from all the crying she had done. _My temper, I knew it would get me in the end. Now I have to pick up and move just when I thought I could relax and stay somewhere. _She walked back into the living room, grabbed her violin and began to play the mournful strains of Mendelssohn's Violin Concert in D Major. She concentrated on the tenor of the violin, the bowing through the bridge, the sounds that resonated in her heart. It helped her cope, helped her think. When she was done, she melted into her sofa. It was time to move on, stop the self-pity game. It was time to stop crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 20 **

**Don't Be a Wally**

I woke up at 8:00 am and decided to take a brisk walk to wake me up and get my head back in the game. I didn't have the energy to dress so I just wore a jacket over my flannel pajama bottoms, t-shirt, and socks. I brushed my teeth, but I forgot to comb my hair. I'm sure I looked strange, like a crazy Kafkaesque somnambulist, but I wasn't aware then as to just how depressed I was. I put on my Ugh boots and started walking in the very cool fall morning.

I got to the Starbucks and stood in line to get hot chocolate when I felt someone blow on my neck. Chills ran down my spine as I reached up to grab my neck. I turned and had to look up.

I frowned, "It's you." I turned back around towards the counter.

He blew on my neck again. I compressed my lips in anger and turned to give him the evil eye. He was waiting for my look because he had his head sticking down at me like a turtle out of its shell and his eyes were crossed. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"You're looking rather bizarre even for you." he said.

I looked down at my clothes, reached up and touched my hair and tried to pat down some errant strands. "It's my new prison look."

He looked at me so intensely I was sure he was going to do something. I thought I saw his head move in my direction, it was barely perceptible, maybe my imagination, but I thought he might kiss me.

"Lady! Can I help you?" The server yelled at me.

"Oh! Sorry, I was occupied. Yes, hot chocolate, Grande."

I paid for my hot chocolate and then went to stand by the end of the counter like the rest of the morning cattle. House walked over next to me.

"You know, my attorney told me I shouldn't have any contact with you since I could go to prison for 2-3 years for what I did. So could you please stand somewhere else?"

"How's your head?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Riley." The female server yelled out as she put the cup on the round portion of the counter. I grabbed it and, without looking at him, started to leave. He grabbed my upper arm to stop me. I looked at his hand on me and then up at his eyes to let him know he better let me go.

"Riley, I'm sorry. I never..." he looked down. He looked so sad. The great Greg House looked contrite, it made me ache a little. He looked up again and into my eyes with a desire that made me want to hold him. He dropped his hand and I took off.

_That asshole, now I'm feeling sorry for him? I am pathetic. How can I be so stupid and gullible? This guy could win an academy award._

I walked back to my condominium to work on my busy schedule. I had Regis and Kelly, then The View, Days of Our Lives, Ellen and Oprah to watch. I found some Ben & Jerry's lurking in the bottom of my freezer and grabbed an afghan for my lap. I was ready for whatever Oprah could throw me. Please God, just don't make it, 'Women who Trust Men that Have Beards."

I was settled in my spot when my cell phone rang. I picked it off the table and read the I.D.; it was Princeton General.

I answered, "Yes, this better be good, Barbara Walters just asked Britney Spears about her drug spree."

"Dr. O'Sulivan, you're on speaker. It's the Board of Directors, we'd like you to come in and see us this afternoon around 1:00 pm. Can you make it?"

I sat upright, dropping my B&J on the floor. "Yes, of course."

"We'll see you then."

Okay, what's up? I wonder if I show up in my pajamas if they'll mind?

I decided to wear my grey silk trouser suit. I walked the familiar halls of the hospital and was surprised when Robert ran up behind me and put his hands on my waist.

"Boo. Hey, I left you some messages to call me so I could tell you what happened at the Symposium."

"The Board wants to see me in five minutes. Do you know what they want?"

"The phone has been ringing off the hook with referrals to our department. They're all asking for you. Some just want to hire the woman who 'bitched slapped' House and others who were so impressed with his speech at the Symposium, they want you to take their case."

"House was that bad at the symposium?"

"No, he was that good. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm running late. I'll come find you when I'm done."

He smiled and waved at me as I left him. I turned into the Board Room and looked at the suits that filled all of the seats.

"Dr. O'Sullivan, thank you for coming in. We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

I went to our office and sat down across from Chase who had a big grin on his face. "Well?"

"I feel like Michael Corleone, 'Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in. I'm your boss again. You were right the number of referrals is going through the roof. What happened at that Symposium?"

"Let me show you." Robert went to his satchel and got out a DVD. He slipped it into our player and fast forwarded it to Saturday afternoon. He fast forwarded through House's presentation. It was on fast forward but I could see the slides on Ebola and the new strains. I felt a little spear of anger go through me. Then he stopped it in one of those funny positions where House's eyes are half closed and his mouth partially opened; he looked retarded. I thought it would be great if I could print out a picture of him in that position. It would go a long way towards me being able to put him behind me. Chase started the DVD on House showing slides of the dead healthcare workers.

"...This is the person who should be up here explaining the African outbreak of Ebola, not me." I looked at Chase. I had been crying ever since I saw the photos of my dead friends in Africa. My body jerked and I started to wail. Robert froze, his eyes wide and body tense. He eventually came around and hugged me.

"That SOB, how can he do that to me? I feel like a human yo-yo...first he screws me and then he says or does something human."

"That's his M. O., you never know what he's going to do." Chase was still holding me.

"But he did the right thing in front of hundreds of people." I sighed shaking my head, "It's must mean the End of Days is upon us."

"Be careful, he orchestrated this perfectly so that you'd get your job back. He wants to take you down fairly."

"By sending me hundreds of patients?"

"I don't think he anticipated just what a big impact this would have. But, let's enjoy it. Welcome back, I missed you."

"Well, don't get too used to it, I may still be going to prison."

"You won't go to prison, House won't testify and if he does testify, you'll come out like a saint. He wants to fight you in the medical arena and what House wants, he manipulates."

My preliminary trial was held on a Friday afternoon. The D.A. had to subpoena Gregory House as a witness, he wouldn't come in on his own. James Wilson and Toby Powell had also been subpoenaed and they waited in the audience as House was sworn in and took the stand.

"Dr. House, what is your relationship to the defendant, Riley O'Sullivan?"

"My relationship with _Doctor_ O'Sullivan is hard to pin down. We have been lovers, friends, doctors, companions, rivals, the relationship has run the gamut."

The Assistant D.A. was on thin ice, she hadn't been able to interview House because he refused. She didn't know what his answers were going to be. "Your Honor, in light of the fact that they have an intimate relationship, I'd like to examine this witness as a hostile witness."

"Your chief witness is a hostile witness?" The Judge took off her glasses and, with a furrowed brow shook her head, "I'll let you examine him as a hostile witness but I caution you, this doesn't bode well for you."

"Dr. House, you attended the theater the night in question didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And you spoke to the defendant, didn't you?"

"No."

"You didn't speak to the Defendant?"

"I didn't speak, I baited her."

The D.A. frowned and looked exasperated, "Alright. You had words with her. Did she attack you?"

"I don't remember."

"Your Honor, could you caution the witness about perjuring himself."

The judge looked sternly at House, "Dr. House, answer truthfully or you will be up for contempt of court and possible perjury charges."

House smiled briefly. "Well, your Honor, are there any sanctions for asking stupid questions? Because I feel a few of them coming up."

My attorney leaned over to me and said, "You slept with _this guy?_"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I shrugged.

The judge looked confused. She leaned over the bench, "Dr. House, do you want Dr. O'Sullivan to be punished for her alleged battery of you?"

"No your honor, being Dr. O'Sullivan is enough of a punishment for her. Dr. O'Sullivan had just returned from Africa where she had been shot by guerillas. Ten of her friends had been killed by the same Ugandan guerillas. She was obviously suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder when we met that night. I managed to say something derogatory about those dead friends. I deserved what I got. The person that should be charged is the security guard who used excessive force on Dr. O'Sullivan, causing a fractured skull and bleeding from her ear. Not that a little brain damage wouldn't be an improvement. Still, it was unnecessary, the altercation was nothing. I like my women to be rough."

The judge started laughing. She looked at the D.A. and shook her head, "Counsel, why are we here?"

The D.A. looked at my attorney, then me, closed her lips tight, shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know your Honor."

The judge turned to me, "I'd be willing to drop these charges doctor if you would take an Anger Management course and file a certificate of completion with my clerk by the end of the month."

"Yes your Honor, I'd be willing to do that," under my breath I said, "...again."

"Case dismissed." The gavel came down and House left the witness stand.

I thanked my attorney but he just chuckled, "Are you kidding? Dr. House did all the work. I can see now why you slept with him. Well, take care Riley!" And he was out the door.

I turned and saw Toby waiting for me. I went over to him and he put his arm around me, "Anger management, _again_?"

"One day that Irish temper will be contained and I'll be...dead." We both laughed. "Toby, you haven't called or come to visit. Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I really have been busy, but still, you scared me in that theater. You were out of control. House is right, you probably have PTSD. You need help."

I pulled away from his arm and looked at him. At first I was put off, but then I relaxed, "I agree. However, I was upset that you ran away from me when I needed you. You know, when people like each other they try to help, not run away. I know that you wouldn't be here except you were subpoenaed. I think we need to acknowledge that we're over. Whatever this was, is over."

He couldn't look at my face, he simply nodded. We stood there for a few seconds and then he said, "It's House, isn't it? You love him."

"House is an ass, he doesn't have feelings for me and I don't have feelings for him. But at least House came to Africa when he heard I had been hurt and not getting better. Where were you?"

"Of course you're right. For whatever it's worth, I think the world of you and I'll always love you."

"I know, I feel the same." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and he left.

I sat back down at the witness table for several minutes, looking at the empty courtroom. It was quiet. The door opened and I turned to look.

"Do you always keep your men waiting?" House's eyebrows were raised, his eyes wide open, laughing.

I smiled. But then I thought about him and feeling like a human yo-yo, I winced, "Oh, I don't know if I have the energy for you right now."

"You kicked and hit me, you gave me bruises all over my body and yet, I just kept you from going to the slammer. You _owe_ me."

"What do I owe you?"

"Sex will do."

"Dream on broomstick cowboy. How about lunch instead?"

"Mmmm, it's a start."

I grabbed my purse and my jacket and walked towards him. He had on a silly grin, like he was getting away with something. He pushed open the door and I walked through. I looked around for Wilson.

"Where's Jim?"

"He's afraid the police might recognize him from the FBI poster so he decided to get the hell out while he could."

"So it's just me and you going to lunch?"

"I could go by myself and you could spot me a 20." he said.

"Works for me." I put my arm in his free one, "You know we're rivals again. They hired me back because of your presentation."

"I know. Come on, we can either go to Salt Creek Grill or my apartment."

"Salt Creek Grill it is." I said.

"My apartment is closer. The sex is better there."

"I'm sure it is. But I was thinking about feeding you."

"But sex is food for the soul."

"I've had enough soul food from you."

"Are you sure? You have that lean and hungry look and you keep staring at my crotch."

We reached my car, which was parked in a quiet corner of the courthouse garage. He went to get in the passenger seat. I asked him, "Where's your ride?"

"Wilson was it."

"Okay, I'll take you back to your cave when we're done."

I got in the driver's side and he was already opening the glove compartment and rummaging through it.

"Tampons, registration, rosin? Why do you have rosin?"

"I play the violin."

"Really? I would have thought you'd be more of a triangle or kazoo player." I ignored him and so he closed the glove compartment and sat back. "Any good at it?"

"Yes. Are you any good at the piano?"

"Sounds like an invitation to a smack down."

I had to giggle. "If I win, will you get out of dodge and let me have the only diagnostics department in town?"

He smiled, "No, but I'll let you be on bottom again. If I win, you're on top.

"Do you only think of sex?"

"Only when I'm with you."

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated. House ordered a cheeseburger and I ordered a salad. He talked to me about music and what he had meant to him growing up. We both seemed to use music as solace for the pain in our lives.

"I know what you mean. I often felt like the outsider and the violin let me forget. Have you always been odd man out?"

"Do you even have to ask that?"

"No. I understand. I was the same way. I never quite fit, I was always too good at doing things. The other kids shied away unless they were taking a test or needed a paper written. Have you always been, "House?"

"Pretty much."

We spent the next two hours talking about our lives. Each one was trying to outdo the other on how pathetic we were. It was funny and sad all at the same time. Neither of us had anyone in our lives, we had made major mistakes which had cost us a lot. He was so funny that I was in stitches half the time. The mischief he had gotten into was hilarious. By the end of the meal I think we both wished things between us were different.

We got into the car and he put his hand on mine when I went to start the car. He stroked my fingers as they rested on the keys in the ignition. He dropped his hand and let it rest on my knee. His long, masculine fingers started to draw tiny swirls up my leg.

"No Greg, I can't handle being intimate with you. The sex is too good. It just makes this game of yours harder to take."

He didn't stop. "We're adults, we can keep this separate from our professional life."

"You can."

"I want to touch you, feel you." He was talking to me as he leaned in and kissed my ear, nuzzled my neck and kept his hand moving up my thigh.

I turned to him, "Greg, we left this part of our relationship in Africa. I can't do this." I said it, but I didn't remove his hand. I ached for him inside of me.

He continued to move his long fingers up my thigh. He his hand stroked over the soft area of my inner thigh. I finally got the resolve to pull back. He could feel that I was withdrawing. He raced his hand up to the lace panties and quickly slid a finger under the elastic while kissing my ear. I drew in my breath and pushed back into my seat slightly parting my legs to make it easier for him. He felt between my legs,finding me wet and wanting him, all of him. He pulled his hand out of my panties, unzipped his trousers and pulled me over to him. We kissed as he slipped his hand up my blouse and unhooked my bra. Putting his head under my white blouse, he began to suck on my nipples, pushing my breasts together so he could lick and fondle them. We slipped my panties off and then he pulled me onto him. I straddled his legs and grabbed him to guide him inside. Before I did, I took the tip of his penis and rubbed it against my clitoris, spreading the wetness over both of us. He exhaled quickly and pushed up inside of me hard and fast. Closing his eyes, he leaned back as I slipped up and down. We kissed over and over, our mouths open and our tongues darting inside of each other. Then he slowed down. A young couple walked by and giggled.

He kept his pace inside of me sweet and slow, not wanting to rush it. "I miss you." He said.

I looked into his eyes, "Can't we find a way to stop sniping at each other?"

"Well, this certainly goes a long way towards that."

He kept thrusting up and down, adjusting in his seat to obtain the deepest penetration. The feel of him filling me over and over was hot. My thighs and everything inside of me tightened around him. I could feel his thighs tighten too. Both of us buried our mouths in each other's neck to keep from screaming. House held me hard and fast on his lap, not letting me move my hips. Instead, he continued his thrusting while keeping me from moving further. Each thrust moved against my clitoris making me even wetter and sending me closer to the pleasure we both sought. His eyes flew open, he looked deep into my eyes as his face contorted. It was then that he let go of the firm hold he had on my hips and I began pumping up and down to bring him to his orgasm. He yelled out, "Oh yeah, yeah. Riley, yeah. Riley. Christ it feels good." As soon as he said my name I could feel the waves start coming from the contractions in my groin. I was screaming too. I was so loud that he once again put his mouth to my lips to smother the screams coming over and over from some place so deep it scared even me. The waves dissipated and it was over. We were both breathing quickly.

He pulled me into his chest, holding me for at least five minutes before letting me up. I could tell that he was smelling me, feeling my back along my spine. He wouldn't let me get off of him. He wouldn't let us disconnect. He wouldn't pull out of me. I wasn't sure why he wanted to just hold me, but I didn't care. I wanted so desperately to hold him too and not let go.

We eventually pulled apart and as I went back to the driver's side he pulled me back to him again, kissed me and held me. I was surprised and touched. I wanted to ask him to give up this silly game and give us a chance to be a real couple. But he soon pulled back and said, "Don't let this worry you, I won't expect you to give me any slack just because I gave you the big one." We both chuckled. We both dressed.

I drove him to the hospital where his motorcycle was parked inside the garage up near the elevator. He got out and came around to my side. I rolled down the window and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"We're even now, back to square one. Now, I'm taking you and your department down. You understand? Nothing personal."

"It's always personal. Goodbye Greg."

"Goodbye Riley." He leaned into the car and kissed me over and over like he didn't want to let me go. Then he drew in a long breath, turned and walked away.

I went home to my empty condominium wondering why I couldn't keep my knickers on when I was around Greg House.

**Chapter 21**

**Clash of the Titans**

It wasn't long before Riley's team started getting some interesting cases. Chase was a very happy camper. He was finally able to write a case up that he knew would make JAMA. Riley was proud of him, He had been building his own reputation and, between Riley and Chase, the reputation of Princeton General was improving substantially.

Riley gave a week long series of lectures at Princeton Medical School and then was asked to do the same at Johns Hopkins. When one of the speakers backed out, Riley was asked to address the Infectious Disease Section of the AMA on the Ebola outbreak at a symposium in New York City. After the presentation, Riley stayed for a question and answer session. It went on for several minutes and was just starting to wind down.

"What's the latest word on Ebola?" Allison Cameron asked from the audience.

"Well, last week there were a couple of cases northeast of Wamba in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. That's not unusual, occasionally residual cases flare up after a major outbreak. But we're watching this closely since it's possibly the viral strain.

At the end there was a voice from the back, "What happened to the monkey in your photos?"

Riley looked into the audience trying to find him. She spotted him in the back with a blue ball cap that said, "Yes, I was on COPS."

"The monkey became the camp mascot. He was a little on the ornery side, stealing things, pissing people off. But we all found him rather endearing. We named him House." The whole audience laughed. She could even see the whites of House's teeth as he laughed.

After the seminar, Riley was racing around a corner when she ran into House. He looked down at her and shook his head slowly, "You named him House?"

"Yeah. He slept with me too. I tried to let him go back to the wild, but he kept following me back. That's when we named him House." Riley looked at him and smiled, "My team made it into the Journal."

"So did we." House said.

"Our department is in the black."

"So is mine."

"Well then, how do we know who's winning? We could arm wrestle."

"Arm wrestle? Mud wrestling – you and Cameron."

"I tell you what, let's call a truce. I'll admit that you're the better Diagnostician. You admit I'm the better department administrator and we'll kiss and make up."

"I'll think about it."

Riley put her hand up to his cheek and winked at him.

House loved his motorcycle. He also knew it was getting late in the season to be riding it. It was the end of December, the week between Christmas and New Year's. New Jersey had its first snow the day before, but it hadn't stuck to the ground. House figured he'd take the motorcycle out one last time of the season. Bad idea. He took the scenic route to the hospital. As he picked up speed on the parkway, a deer ran in front of the motorcycle.

House grit his teeth. He barely avoided the deer. The motorcycle went down, dragging House with it. When the paramedics arrived, House was already standing and cussing. They tried to coach him onto the gurney, but he wanted to make sure his motorcycle was going to be towed to his mechanic. An hour later he arrived in the emergency room where Cuddy and Wilson were waiting for him.

"You don't look that bad. A few facial cuts and abrasions, a torn leather jacket and ripped jeans. Any broken bones?" Wilson asked as he looked House up and down.

"No. The scratches on the face need some cleaning, there's gravel in them."

Cuddy shook her head and scowled, "Why weren't you wearing your face mask? You should be driving your car. It's too late in the season to be riding a motorcycle."

House shook his hands and arms in frustration at her, "Deer cross the road in the summer too!"

House was cleaned up and Wilson drove him home to change clothes. While House changed, Wilson yelled at him from the living room, "What's going on with the competition between you and Riley?"

"Ah, she's already admitted defeat to me at the symposium last week."

"Really? I heard her department is doing very well, they just hired another Fellow."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Foreman. He and Chase have dinner once a week."

"That traitor, fraternizing with the enemy. I'll have to fire his ass."

"She said I was the better Diagnostician."

"Great, now can we all just get along and be friends? I like Riley and I'd like to see you two get beyond this petty game of yours."

"Not yet, I want more proof. I want her to have to call me and ask for my help. Then I'll be the gracious winner and call off the contest."

"You're nuts."

They arrived back at the hospital and House reviewed the files of the new patient. He arranged for tests to be run. The tests would require twelve hours before there would be results. That meant that the team was expected to spend time in the clinic. Foreman was first up. He went down after lunch.

House and Wilson headed into House's office just after lunch. House saw a package, wrapped in gift wrap and tied with a plaid bow. He looked at Wilson who flipped his palms outward and shrugged his shoulders, indicating he didn't have a clue.

House opened it up. Inside was a plastic yellow diamond road sign that said, "I brake for Deer" with a silhouette of a deer jumping. He was frowning at the joke until he saw the card, "Glad You're Okay. Riley and Robert", he smiled.

"How did they find out so fast?" House looked sideways at Wilson.

"I don't know. You know paramedics actually take patients to Princeton General too. Maybe they said something?"

"Hmmm. Funny, ha, ha."

Foreman picked up the file for "Bin Karubi." Headache, fever and stomach complaints. Foreman put on his gloves as he addressed Mr. Karubi, "Well, Mr. Karubi, tell me when your headache started?"

Karubi was in pain, his head throbbing. He had the hiccups, " I am sorry doctor, I have the hiccups. Is Dr. O'Sullivan here today?" He said in a thick African accent.

"Dr. Riley O"Sullivan?"

"Yes, I understand Dr. O'Sullivan has been in Africa and has treated African diseases."

"Well, yes she has, but she doesn't work at this hospital. Why do you want to see someone who worked in Africa? Have you been there?"

"I am sorry I wasted your time. Where does she work?"

"At Princeton General. But I can get Dr. House to come down, he's been in Africa too. He saw patients there and actually worked with Dr. Riley in Africa."

"He did? Please, I would be grateful if he could come see me. I have just returned from my hometown in Africa."

Foreman would normally have insisted on doing the examination himself, but there was something so serious about Bin Karubi. He called House.

"House, I need a consult in Exam 3."

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not biting. What are the symptoms?"

"Headache, stomach ache and fever, 103F."

"You must be joking, that's it?"

"No, he's just back from Africa and he insists that he be seen by a doctor who has treated African diseases. He asked for Riley O'Sullivan."

There was a click as House hung up. Foreman wasn't sure if this meant that he was on his way or if he was just hanging up. Five minutes later, House was in the exam room. He eyed Bin Karubi suspiciously while he washed his hands and put on gloves.

House looked at the chart, except for his temperature and blood pressure, the only thing in the chart was that he had a head ache and stomach ache. "When did you get back from Africa?"

"Five days ago."

"What part of Africa?"

"I was in Matete."

House was on the stool with the eye scope. He rolled forward to Karubi to examine his eyes and ears. He was examining Karubi's eyes when, out of nowhere, Bin Karubi vomited. Most of it went down House's levis and shoes, but he felt some of the spray on his face and hands where the abrasions were from his accident. He wheeled back quickly, "Damn."

Foreman called for the nurses to get a janitor. He handed House a paper towel.

House sighed as he got up and tried to wash the vomit from his face. He turned to the distraught Bin Karubi.

"I am sorry doctor." Karubi had the hiccups again.

House turned to Foreman, "Did you know he had the hiccups?"

"They stopped before we called you. Why? It's just the hiccups."

"Christ." House gritted his teeth and frowned. "Matete, that's a city in Kenya, right?"

The very miserable Karubi nodded, "There is a large town in Kenya named Matete, but my village is a small one in the Democratic Republic of the Congo. It is just south of Wamba."

House slammed his fist down on the stainless steel tray, causing both Foreman and Karubi to jump, "Damn, damn, damn." House paused, clenched his teeth and then said, "Foreman, go notify Cuddy. Tell her we have a level 4 Biosafety pathogen and this isn't a joke. Don't allow anyone in the clinic who sat near Mr. Karubi to leave before warning them about Ebola symptoms. You need to put on a mask and gloves. Don't let the janitor in unless he has a hazmat suit. Notify quarantine that they have a patient coming up."

"House, what's going on?"

"Mr. Karubi has Ebola Wamba and he may have just passed it to me. Tell Cuddy to call Maggie Malone at the CDC. Mr. Karubi, do you live with anyone?"

"Yes, but my housemate has been in Africa for the last two weeks."

"Good." House said.

"I'm sorry Dr. House." Karubi said sadly. "I did not mean to get sick on you."

House said nothing to reassure Mr. Karubi. He sat there, pissed off at the circumstances and finding great irony in the fact that he had to return to the USA to be directly exposed to Ebola.

Within minutes, Cuddy showed up in a mask, paper gown and booties. "House, before I call Maggie, are you sure?"

"85 percent sure. He just came back from Wamba, has a fever of 103F, hiccups and vomiting with some blood. We need to get Mr. Karubi into quarantine as soon as possible, he needs fluids."

Cuddy nodded. Within minutes Karubi was dressed in a gown, mask and gloves and taken to quarantine where he shed his clothes for disposal. House asked for scrubs, took his own clothes off and bagged them for disposal.

He left and went into Cuddy's office. She was just hanging up with Maggie. "Maggie's got most of her staff in California trying to contain an outbreak of meningitis. She says that she trusts you to take the necessary precautions and to work on containment. She'll have a small team up here within twenty-four hours. She wants to keep this quiet until they have a confirmation back from the lab."

"I took some blood from the patient. I'll go up and run it in quarantine." House said.

"You need to stay in quarantine. Foreman told me that some of the patient's vomit hit your scrapes and scratches. You've received direct exposure."

"I won't be contagious for at least 48 hours. By then we'll know what it is. I'll sleep here at the hospital up in quarantine."

"I'm trusting you House, if you start feeling sick, then I expect you to stay in quarantine."

"I understand." House turned around and went to the quarantine lab. "He prepared the smears and viewed them. It was a filovirus, it was Ebola. But House was interested in whether it was Ebola Wamba, Ebola Wamba2 or Ebola Zaire. Anna would know. Riley would probably know too. But he didn't want Riley to know yet that they might have an Ebola patient right here in Princeton. He called Cuddy, "It's Ebola. Let Maggie know."

House went back to talk to Karubi. "How long were you in the village in Africa?"

"I was there two days to take care of my brother's family. He died from Ebola six months ago. I went to take care of his wife and daughters."

"You need to tell me everything you did and all about your surroundings."

"I caught a bus into Wamba and walked the six miles to the village. They live in a one room hut."

"What type of animals did they have?"

"Goats and a dog."

"Where did the dog sleep?"

"In the hut, next to my bed."

House nodded.

He received a call on his cell phone. "Hello."

"House, it's Anna. What the hell are you up to?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in California, but apparently you've managed to come up with the only African Ebola case on U.S. soil. So, once I get this epidemic under control I'll fly out to Princeton. I should be there by the end of the week. Have you confirmed it?"

"It's Ebola."

"Shit. You need to get Riley involved. She'll be able to type it for you."

House frowned, "Have them send me the assay test and I'll type it."

"Riley could probably look at it and tell you."

"Send me the assay test."

"Okay. I take it you're still mad at Riley for the smackdown?"

He chuckled, "No, but how would it look if we brought in my rival from Princeton General?"

"_Like a smart move!"_

"I will if I need her."

Anna lowered her voice, "I heard you were directly exposed to bodily fluids."

"Yep. The guy was a vomit cannon and I was in his path."

Anna's voice was a little shaky, "Make sure you take precautions, full level 4 gear whenever you're around it. Assume that you don't have Ebola."

"Yes, Mom."

Wilson hunkered down in Cuddy's office as she dealt with the ramifications of the patient in quarantine. The New Jersey Department of Health sent someone over, but they deferred to the CDC. Anna had already informed Washington D.C. that House could handle the case as the doctor in charge. Anna informed Washington that PPTH only needed a nurse practitioner, lab tech and public relations person until Anna could break lose from California.

Over the next 48 hours, Cuddy called House several times for an update but there was nothing new to report except that Karubi had a fever of 104F. House also warned her that the patient had become ill within 48-72 hours of exposure. The strain had to be a pretty virulent one for it to show up in Karubi within 48 hours.

"What if House has it?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"What do you mean?"

"We need someone who is going to treat him for Ebola if he has it."

Cuddy shook her head, not understanding him, "I assume that the CDC will send people to treat him."

"No, the CDC will treat the disease in a way to _contain it. _I mean someone who knows what to do to _help House _get through the disease."

"I'll have Foreman and Cameron get up to speed."

"That's ridiculous when you have one of the foremost experts in Ebola right here in Princeton."

Cuddy's eyebrows lowered and she sneered, "I'm not bringing in Riley O'Sullivan."

"She and House are closer than you think."

"But she beat the crap out of him. I don't want her associated with this hospital in any way."

Wilson looked at her with raised eyebrows, "You know he deserved it."

"I don't want her here drumming up publicity by coming here and playing God. We can get through this without her. I don't want you telling her either. I'll have her forcibly removed if she shows up."

"You may regret that decision."

That night Wilson called Riley anyway. "Riley, it's Jim."

She was happy to hear from him, "Jim! Good to hear from you. I just this minute got back from a seminar."

"Riley, a patient came in today with Ebola. He vomited on House, on the cuts and his abrasions from his motorcycle accident."

"What? Oh, Jesus. Alright, I'm on my way." her heart leapt into her throat.

He jumped to his feet and yelled into the phone, "No! You can't do anything yet. Cuddy doesn't want you anywhere near House or the Ebola patient. She doesn't want you to get the publicity. She'll have you removed."

Riley was breathing quickly, "Publicity? I don't care about publicity. We need to type the virus and determine if it's viral and be prepared if he has it. I can save him Jim. I can save him. Please talk to her. I have to treat him when he first shows symptoms. I have a small window of opportunity."

Wilson heard the panic in her voice and regretted calling her. He was afraid that Riley would pull a House and do something rash. "Riley, we don't know if he has it. For now, House has everything under control. He's sitting in quarantine watching television and eating ice cream. So don't get worried yet."

"Jim, please keep me informed."

Riley hung up the phone and immediately called Anna. "Anna, were you told about the Ebola patient at Princeton-Plainsboro?"

"Yeah. I also know about House. I assume you're calling about that."

"Tell PPTH to let me supervise the work-up. Cuddy doesn't want me to get any publicity, but you know all I want to do is make sure they survive."

"I know sweetie. But House doesn't want you there either. He told me. I'm sorry but you're going to have to sit this one out."

"At least send me some Joe, just in case."

"I don't know. We only have two thousand cc's.'

"Send me 500cc, for House, if he needs it. Please? Please?"

"Alright, I'm sending it to you. You'll have it tomorrow. But keep it frozen or I'll kill you when I see you at the end of the week."

"You're coming out?"

"Do you think I'd miss the first Ebola case in the USA?"

"I'll see you then. Take care."

"See ya."

Karubi started to bleed, he bled from his anus and from his penis. House charted the progression of the illness while the CDC team did what they were suppose to do, take samples, do lab tests. House was bored so he had them bring in some Sodoku books, his laptop and Gameboy. He only had to stay in the quarantine room for another three days to make sure he didn't have the disease. By then the bloodwork would tell them if he had it or not.

The next few days went by uneventfully. Cameron and Foreman continued to monitor Mr. Karubi. They were both nervous even though they were dressed in hazmat suits from head to toe. In order for them to enter the quarantine rooms, they had to enter through double-doors with sealed penetrations. Once they entered the first door, it would close, forming the airlock. They scrubbed and dressed in the airlock. Once done, the second set of sealed doors would be opened. The exhaust air from the room was discharged to the outdoors while the ventilation to the room was balanced to provide directional airflow _into_ the room (to prevent the disease from flowing out of the room.) Access to the quarantine room was restricted to a limited amount of healthcare workers, no visitors were allowed into the room. Visitors were only allowed visual and microphone access. The healthcare workers were required to wear solid-front coveralls, gloves (which had to be changed frequently) as well as a respirator and face protector.

Around 7:00 pm, Cameron suited up to enter the quarantine room to take House's vitals. He was quiet. Cameron handed him some medical journals that had just arrived and began to check his vitals. She went to put the thermometer in his mouth and he held her hand away from him. Their eyes locked and Cameron knew. She looked at Cuddy and Wilson who were standing outside, but they weren't paying attention.

"House, do you have a headache?"Cameron asked.

He looked away, his lips clamped tight and his jaw clenched. He turned back and took the thermometer out of her hand and put it in his mouth. Cameron waited until the thermometer buzzed. House looked at it and nodded. Cameron's eyes grew wide and she walked quickly over to the window to show Cuddy and Wilson. They walked up. She showed them the thermometer.

Cuddy looked and said under her breath, "Oh God."

The temperature was 101F.

Wilson turned to Cuddy, "Let me bring in Riley."

Cuddy shook her head, "Foreman, Cameron and the CDC have it under control." she walked over to the doors to wait for Cameron to come out.

Wilson stepped up to the window. House walked over to the glass and turned on the microphone. Wilson looked worried. He rubbed his forehead and House could see how tense he was, even his shoulders were rigid.

"House, let me call Riley."

"We have it under control. It's okay, I'll make it."

"Damn it. Why not give yourself every chance in the book. Why not have the best?"

"It's okay Wilson, don't worry."

Wilson wasn't convinced. He went to the bathroom and pulled out his cell. He heard the phone ring. _Please pick up Riley._

The African-American Alumni were presenting Riley with an award for her work in Africa at their annual New Year's Eve ball. Riley was looking forward to the night. As a precaution, she placed her cell phone inside her dress's built in bra so that, if she was needed, PPTH or the CDC could reach her. She was wearing a black velvet off the shoulder dress in which her breasts were pushed together and up, putting them on prominent display. The full skirt fell from the waist into a small train in the back. Her honey blonde hair curled behind her ear, setting off the dangling diamond earrings. She looked beautiful.

She was at the podium giving her thank you speech when her phone vibrated inside her bra.

"Excuse me, I need to answer this." She dug inside her bra in front of the 300 surprised faces and pulled out her cell.

"Hello?"

"Riley?"

"Jim? Is he okay?" Riley didn't stop to think that this was being broadcast over the microphone that was in front of her.

"He has a fever of 101F."

"Fuck. I'm on my way." She left the podium and ran out the door, grabbing her velvet cloak on the way. She drove like a maniac to her condo where she rushed to the refrigerator and grabbed Joe. There was no stopping her. She ran like the wind back to her car and drove to PPTH as fast as she could.

She swept in like a cape crusader, running up to a charge desk on the first floor.

She didn't ask, she barked, "Where's quarantine?"

"Fourth floor, west wing." The nurse said, her jaw slack and her eyes wide with surprise at the vision of this beautiful woman in a formal ball gown and velvet cloak.

Riley got off the elevator on the fourth floor and looked for the west wing. She took a diversion down the wrong corridor, traced her steps back and went the other way.

She took out her phone and called Wilson as she made her way towards the Quarantine wing.

Wilson answered, "Hello?"

"Just answer me quickly, have they confirmed that House has Ebola?"

"Yes, it just came back."

She held her breath, "Is it Ebola Wamba?"

Wilson yelled at Cameron, "Cameron, did the CDC say if it was Ebola Wamba?" Cameron walked over and handed the results to Wilson. He put the cell back to his ear, "Yes. I'm holding the results in my hand, Ebola-Wamba. Why? Where are you?"

She knew that she had to take them by surprise or Cuddy would never allow her to do what she was just about to do, "Turn around."

Wilson turned and saw this blonde Goddess floating in black velvet at a fast clip towards him. He just stared. As she reached the waiting area, she dropped her cape on the ground and whipped right by Wilson. Cuddy, Cameron and Foreman looked up and watched as she silently, but quickly, entered through the first of the double doors to the quarantine room. She stopped and waited for the first set of doors to close. All hell broke lose.

Cuddy screamed, "Who is that woman? What is she doing? Stop her! Call security, stop her!"

They all watched as Riley did nothing to suit up except grab a paper filter mask. She had to wait for the airlock to seal before she could open the second set of doors.

Cameron started yelling, "You need protection, ventilator, mask...Dr. O'Sullivan, don't do this."

Cuddy looked at Cameron, "O'Sullivan, that's Riley O'Sullivan? Where's security?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 21 **

**I'm Just Waiting on a Friend**

I was in three inch heels and a dress that was designed for drag in the back. I knew if I was going to pull this off, I had to be quick, like the wind. I closed my cell phone and breezed by a stunned, but smiling Wilson. I saw House inside the quarantine room watching me in total disbelief. I knew who Dr. Cameron was. I figured the other doctor must be Foreman and the one screaming at me must be Lisa Cuddy. But I couldn't stop now. I opened the first door to the quarantine room and prayed it would close quick enough that no one would follow me inside. I could hear them screaming at me about protection and no visitors. When I saw the first door finally close and seal and the second one start to open I was so grateful. I looked at House who was also screaming at me, but that didn't bother me a bit. Once the next set of doors opened and I stepped into the room, I would be contaminated and they wouldn't let me leave until House was well and I didn't show any symptoms.

When the door opened, House was trying to push me back into the air lock with his cane. "Riley, no. Don't do this. Go back now."

I grabbed his cane and took one look at him, "House, you know me. This isn't going to stop me. I'm here to save your ass, now back off."

He pinched his lips together and put the cane down. I went in and stopped a few feet in front of him. We stared at each other and then both grinned. I looked out at the crowd that had gathered outside. Cuddy was trying to get to the microphone. I grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on.

I pointed at House and then the bed, "Go lay down, I'll be over in a second."

House smiled at me, "I didn't know this was a formal event. I would have worn my quarantine tux made from recycled paper goods. You look beautiful."

"Well, it's the first and last time I'll get to wear it, so enjoy it."

"I am, I am." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Now go lay down."

"Bossy." he went over to his bed and laid down.

I went to the window and looked Lisa Cuddy in the eye. I was holding Joe in my hand. I turned on the microphone.

Cuddy immediately said, "I'm reporting you to the AMA. You're a publicity seeking..."

"Shut the Fuck up. I'm here to save House. I could care less if you get the credit or Cameron or Wilson." I turned from her and looked at Cameron, "May I please see the test results for Greg. I want to confirm the type of Ebola before I give him this."

Cuddy and Foreman got excited at the mention of me treating House. Cuddy screamed again at me, "You're not going to give him anything."

"Yeah? And who's going to stop me? Dr. Cuddy, no offense, but bigger, meaner people, have bullied me."

Wilson grabbed the results from Cameron's hands and plastered them against the window so I could read it. Wilson had been right, it was Ebola Wamba. I heard Cuddy telling Foreman to get dressed and get in there and stop me.

I went over to House and looked down at him, "I have 500 cc of Joseph Mimba's plasma. He survived Ebola Wamba. The CDC managed to freeze some of his plasma. I talked Anna into sending this to me in case you got sick. Okay? Do you understand?"

"I'm sick-- not a moron. Give it to me."

"I have to warn you, Joseph was black. Once I give this to you, you'll have rhythm." I was teasing him as I hooked the plasma up to the stand.

"I have rhythm now."

"Sorry, they call that convulsions, not rhythm."

I found a vein in his arm and stuck the needle in, taped it off and started the plasma. Foreman entered in the room wearing the yellow hazmat suit.

"Dr. O'Sullivan, what are you doing? What is that?" he was more curious than angry.

"This is plasma of an Ebola Wamba survivor. It was sent to me by Anna Wofford at the CDC, just in case Greg got Ebola. It has to be administered soon after symptoms start to be effective. Look Dr. Foreman, Greg just consented to it." I looked deep into his eyes to assure him, "I'd never do anything to hurt Greg. We've been through too much together."

House looked up at Foreman, "It gives me a much better chance to survive this."

"Dr. O'Sullivan, you know that you can't leave the quarantine room now." Foreman said softly.

I laughed, "Dr. Foreman, contrary to popular belief, I do know a little about Ebola and personal protection. I plan on being in here with Dr. House while he goes through this. I'm not afraid of catching it. Tell your boss I have no hidden agenda. Greg came and took care of me in Africa, I can do this for him." I pulled out my car and house key from my bra, "Can you ask Dr. Cameron to go to my condo and pick up some clothes for me and my violin."

"Your violin will get contaminated."

"I can gas it when I'm ready to get out of here."

"Okay."

He left us and I saw Cuddy give him a hard time at first and then she calmed down. She called someone, I suspect Anna, because after a minute she came over to the window and turned on the microphone.

"Dr. O'Sullivan?"

"Yes?"

"Dr. Wofford just told me what you did just increased House's chances of survival substantially. Thank you. When I told her of how you did it, she wasn't surprised. She said she thought you'd pull something like this. I guess you knew when you went in there that you were going to have to stay in there, huh?" I nodded. Cuddy continued, "I don't know why anyone would want to spend that much time with House, but we all have our own threshold of pain."

I had to laugh, she had Greg's number. And she was pretty nice to me now, "Dr. Cuddy, Greg House is a jerk but he was good to me when I needed medical attention. I owe him this. I promise, I won't say anything to the press. Could you call my boss and let him know I'll be a few weeks late for work?"

"Call me Lisa. Make yourself at home, you're going to be in there for awhile."

"I need you to do me a favor. I need an inhibitor of the blood coagulation pathway developed by a US company named Corvas. It's called recombinant nematode anticoagulant protein. Get Maggie Malone to have them send it ASAP."

"Why?"

"The virus is thought to cause excessive blood coagulation and thrombosis leading to organ dysfunction. This drug has been shown to stop the blood coagulation. It will give him a better chance at recovering sooner and not having as much organ damage. Maggie Malone can get some of it under the table."

"Under the table?"

"It hasn't been approved by the FDA for use with humans, just primates. But it isn't harmful to humans so I want to use it off-label. There was an article in Lancet about it."

"Okay, I'll call Maggie."

"I need some Heparin Serum too. Treat patient 0 with it as well. But, be prepared, I suspect that, if this is Wamba and your patient was already throwing up, we're too late for him. You better prepare to take him out in a hazmat body bag. I'm not saying this to be cruel, it just statistics. We lost ninety percent of our patients in Wamba."

Cuddy shuddered. She hadn't grasped just how out of her depth she was. She knew it had been Wilson who called Riley. Now that Riley had taken charge and was pulling all these rabbits out of the hat; she was ashamed that she had tried to stop him. "Okay, you've got it."

"And scrubs? Can I get some scrubs?"

"Sure, you know we're going to have to burn that beautiful dress?"

"I can buy another."

I went over to House and made him scoot over so that I could sit down next to him. "You've done it this time. How could you dodge the bullet in Africa and wind up catching it in your own state of the art hospital?"

"It's a ploy to get you away from your practice and focus on me."

"It's quite a desperate ploy."

"Look at you, always the martyr, had to rush in here to take care of me." He smiled at her.

"You owe me. I just gave you a 40 better chance of survival, make sure you're nice to me."

"I can think of ways to thank you later...when I'm well."

"I just bet you can." I looked around. The room was large enough to house two patients. House was the only one in this room. The other room next to us also had two beds, one was occupied by Bin Kurubi. I wanted to be physically close so I could monitor House during the night. I rolled the second bed within four feet up his.

Cameron came in with some of my things. "Thank you Dr. Cameron."

"Call me Allison. Dr. O'Sullivan, I'm so glad you arrived on the scene. Please tell me what are his chances?"

"This strain is pretty virulent. We had a ninety percent death rate in Africa. His chances of survival was increased by about forty percent by giving him this plasma. If I can get the other drug, I think I can increase his chances even more, get him up to a sixty plus percent chance of survival. Unfortunately, it hasn't been tried on humans. But I need the drug right away if it is going to work."

"What can I do to help?"

"I need lots of linens, gowns for House. We need to keep him hydrated and clean to keep him from getting any further infections."

"Sure, I can do that."

I spent the morning helping Chase with a patient by instant messenger and webcam. It was strange. House listened in as Chase described stomach aches, pruritis and lethargy."

"What did he say about the white count?" House asked.

"Off the roof, eosinophiles, but everything else is okay."

"Classic. Check for Trichinosis." House said, unable to open his eyes because of the pain and his fever being so high.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said.

"Great minds think alike..." And that was the last thing he said before drifting into a fevered sleep. I was worried about him being unconscious. It was at this stage patients failed to wake up and bled out.

When I first arrived in the quarantine room I was very conscious of the fact that there were large windows that allowed everyone to see what was going on inside. But it's strange, after a few hours, you forget that people can see inside or, considering the depth of what's going on, you just don't care. I let him sleep for awhile while I worked with Chase via my computer.

About six hours later I saw House finally stir. I was grateful to see him start to wake. I thought this would be a great opportunity to clean him up. Keeping him clean and hydrated was about all I could do at this point, he already had Joe in his veins and we had administered the plasma heparin.

He tried to look at me, but his eyes were burning too much from the raging fever to open for long. I opened them up for him and saw that they were bright red from hemorrhaging of the sclera. I took his temperature, 104.7 F.

I drew some cool water and grabbed a sponge, soap and a towel. I started to clean him as he had cleaned me in Africa. I washed his arms and chest slowly. I cleaned underneath his arms. "Boy there's a forest under there, are you Italian?" I continued as gently as possible, I knew his joints and body ached. He grinned when I cleaned his genitals. I chuckled. Even sick as a dog he thought about sex. I loved that about him.

The disease was running rampant through his body. He had started to develop the characteristic rash and his blood pressure had dropped to 90/60. I worried most about his kidneys, spleen and liver. The damage to the organs could be significant, but with the drug I had requested, it could be minimized.

Around noon I started yelling for Cuddy. They had her paged. Cuddy came up and opened the mic. "Riley? What's up?"

I clenched my teeth and tried not to sound too angry, but I was getting worried, "I need that medicine if I'm going to save his liver and spleen from damage. He has maybe four more hours before it's too late to do any good."

"I called Maggie, but she wasn't in so I left a voice mail." Cuddy said.

"Please call her again."

"Okay, I will." She nodded.

"No, I mean call her now...or give me the number and I'll call. I carry more weight with her than you."

"I resent that."

"Lisa, I'm not here for a pissing contest, I'm just telling you the truth. They don't want to piss me off, the CDC needs me more than they need you. Get me the phone numbers of the lab that makes the drug and Maggie and I'll make my calls. I can be very persistent and the squeaky wheel either gets the grease or a bullet through her head. I've had both."

Lisa laughed, "Okay, I understand. But you know, you keep acting this crazy and people are going to think you're in love with him." She gave me a firm stare as if she already knew it.

I made the calls and was told that I would have it by 4:00 pm, but I didn't. I called and Maggie didn't know where the drug was. I was running out of time if I wanted to give him the best chance to keep his organs in tact. I called Cuddy. "If I don't get it within the hour, it won't matter. Please, track it down."

I went over to House and looked down at him . I knew right then and there that, if I had to leave quarantine to find the damn drug, I would. It would mean my medical license, but I was desperate. When I talked to the drug company they assured me that they had confirmation that it had been delivered to the hospital half an hour ago. I called Wilson.

"I'm leaving this room and going in search of the missing package if they don't get it to me soon."

"Calm down Riley. Calm down."

I hadn't realized it, but I was yelling so loud that I even woke House. House whispered hoarsley, "You aren't going anywhere. I'll make it, I'll make it."

"Yeah but will your liver make it? Your kidney?"

"I can get organ transplants."

"Right, a Vicodin popping jerk would get a new liver– ha!"

"You have a point." He held his head as if he was in great pain.

Wilson yelled, "Riley, I'm hanging up so I can try and find the package."

I went over to the bed ,but House had already gone to sleep again. He was getting weaker and he now had a bloody nose which I cleaned up. There was a knock on the window. I turned and saw Chase with a package. He turned on the mic. Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron, Foreman and the CDC doctors were all gathered around.

"They delivered this package over to our office at Princeton General, I thought you might need it."

"Jesus Christ, yes...oh God. Put it in the air lock."

Chase put it in the air lock and I pulled it through. Then I administered an unapproved drug on House in front of an audience outside watching me. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm just going to inject it, it's not going to make him miraculously get up and start dancing." They looked disappointed, "But it should help to protect his organs." The crowd nodded in approval.

House opened his eyes a little as I administered it. He said sweetly, "Can I get a drum roll please?"

I whispered softly to him, "I'm worried about you, you're bleeding. There's a little blood in your catheter bag."

"It's bound to happen, you can't stop the disease from being the disease."

"I know," I sighed as I disposed of the needle, "but I feel so helpless, just watching you get worse."

"It has to get worse before it gets better." he paused. I saw him give a sad smile

"I hate to say this, but I think I had an accident."

"Honey, you're going to have a lot of them before this is over, don't worry, I'll take care of you. We'll put you in diapers this time to make it easier to clean up."

"Honey?"

"Just a euphemism, don't worry, we're still rivals. Let's get you cleaned up."

I knew that if I waited for an orderly or nurse to get into a biohazard suit and get through the airlocks, it would be half an hour. Besides at the Ebola camps, cleaning up "accidents" came with the job. I'd done it a million times before. So I went over to the linens, grabbed what I needed along with a clean gown. I then drew the water, found a new sponge and poured in the antibiotic soap. I sat House up and undid his gown. He smelled like blood and feces. I felt so sorry for him. I dropped the gown to his waist and then realized that everyone could see. I got up and pulled the verticals.

I went back to the bed and helped pull his gown off. He lay there nude and exposed to the world. "Greg, turn over, I need to clean your bottom. I changed my gloves four times while I cleaned him to keep both of us from contamination. I was gentle, but I wanted to get him cleaned and dressed quickly otherwise I knew he would start to get the chills. I could see from the soiled sheets that the feces had blood in it. I rolled House to the edge as I began to make the bed on one side, then rolled him onto the clean side, pulling the soiled linens off on the opposite side. Then I made the bed on that side. I dressed him in a clean gown and finally put the blankets back on him.

I changed gloves. He grabbed my hand and held it. I looked down at our hands and felt a lump in my throat. What if I can't save him? I started to tear up. His kidneys and his colon were bleeding. Not much, but enough to make me worry. Sadly, I just stood there. I had now done all that I could do except keep him hydrated, clean and warm.

"Greg."

"Hmmm?" he couldn't open his eyes.

I squeezed his hand and stroked his hair. I leaned down as close as protocol would allow even with my mask on and said, "You're going to have more accidents, so just let me know and I'll change you."

"You bet, I look forward to it, it's the only time I get to feel your touch on my balls."

"Well, survive this and I'll clean them without the gloves and washcloth, just my tongue."

"Whoaa, now that's something worth living for." he said, his voice soft and barely audible.

"I figure I needed to give you a goal."

He was still holding my hand. I wanted to spoon him and hold him like he'd held me in Africa, but the best I could do was touch him with gloves and talk through a mask. His beard was growing in and his face was wrinkled with pain. I couldn't stop him from having pain or having to go through all of this. I could just take care of him.

There were a lot of people who came to the window to see us from time to time over the next ten days, including Chase, who also bumped into Allison Cameron. I watched them both try not to look at each other. Allison brought me more gowns, scrubs and linens.

I wanted to play the violin but Greg was asleep. So I watched television as I watched Cameron and Chase try to talk to each other. They looked more at their shoes than each other, had their hands in their pockets, gently flapping their elbows as the words went back and forth. I watched as Chase reached over and took Cameron's wrist. They both looked at her wrist and then into each other's eyes. Finally, after some words exchanged, Cameron's brows lifted in what looked like pleading on her part. Chase moved forward and hugged her. Cuddy walked up. The mic wasn't on so that House could sleep, so I couldn't hear what they were saying. There was some laughing and they all smiled at each other. Then I saw one of the Quarantine orderlies walk up to Lisa, they spoke and Lisa walked up to the mic. She switched it on.

"Riley?"

I looked to see if she woke House. He was still out of it.

"Yes?"

"The orderly wants reassignment because he says you're doing all the clean up, that you..." She looked around and lowered her voice, "...that you're even changing his bed and cleaning up when he defecates. Why don't you let the orderly do his job?"

"I don't mind the orderly doing the job, but when Greg needs to be changed it takes almost a half hour for someone to get in here and I can't just sit here and wait while he lays in it. Lisa, I've cleaned hundreds of butts in Africa, I can surely clean Greg's, even if he is a big ass."

Lisa was about to say something but realized there was nothing to argue. She later told me that she was touched by the fact that one of the world's leading infectious disease doctors was wiping the butt of the world's leading Diagnostician. _That's love. _"Okay, I guess it means less people are exposed to the disease."

Wilson told me that the word spread through the hospital that I was not only treating House, but doing all the grunt work. I got a lot of brownie points with the staff for "getting my gloves dirty."

House started to wake up. I went over to him and picked up his hand. "You ready to be changed?"

He looked at Cuddy who was still standing next to the mic. "Cuddy, do you need something or did you want to change my diaper?"

"Riley seems to have that covered."

"Let's take your vitals." I went through my paces,"Your b.p. is 105/60. Temperature is 102F. Now I'll pull some blood and check it."

I asked for some food for Greg, including some Ensure. I received the news that Kurubi had died a few minutes earlier. I was a little distressed over it, but didn't want House to find out. I said nothing, but he knew just by looking at my face.

"Bad news?" he asked. When he realized that I wasn't going to answer he figured it out. "You don't want me to know, so it has have something to do with my illness. Let's see, we're on day ten." He stopped and stared at the floor. "Kurubi died." He looked at me.

"Damn you, do you do this to everyone?"

"You're just very transparent. Your emotions are always just below the surface."

"Let's change your diaper."

"I love it when you tease me."

We changed his diaper and gave him some food. He actually ate a little. "You're eating! That's a good sign."

**Chapter 22**

**Chronic Conditions**

Cuddy and Wilson both looked through the window at Riley helping House with his meal and then later with cleaning him up. Cuddy turned to Wilson, "She's doting on him. Cleaning him, feeding him, changing him. Next she'll be burping him."

"If he weren't so sick I'd say he was probably enjoying it."

"She said he's turned the corner, he's getting better. His fever's down and he's eating. He's pretty weak, but he's already trying to figure out his new patient's problem. He's been bouncing his differential off of Riley. Could this be the start of a truce?"

"I don't think Riley's heart has been in this competition from the start. This has all been the creation of our own curmudgeon."

"She has it bad for him."

"Why do women fall for him?" Wilson asked knowing that Cuddy had or may still have a thing for the bearded jerk.

Anna Wofford walked up behind them, "He has it bad for her. Those two need to stop being brilliantly stupid and go screw their brains out." Wilson and Cuddy both turned around with their mouths slightly opened, not quite knowing what to say. "Anna Wofford from the CDC. How's House?"

Cuddy visibly relaxed, "Riley can give you the best rundown."

Anna nodded and walked up to the window and banged on it. Wilson leaned forward and turned on the microphone for Anna. "Hey big boy. You up to flashing me some of that love bug."

House smiled and turned towards her, "I can't, it's so large that if I let it out it knocks out the walls."

"I thought you were getting better but it sounds like you're still hallucinating."

Riley smiled and ran over to the window, "Dudette! How are you?"

"I"m fine, how's that boyfriend of yours?"

"Better, I think he's going to make it."

"Good because I bought my bridesmaid dress." Anna said while staring hard at House; who was rolling his eyes.

Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other and started laughing.

"B.P. 120/75, Temperature 100 F., and his pee is clearing up." Riley noted.

"Sounds good. Hey House." Anna yelled.

"Yes dear?"

"You two remember that Ebola can be passed in the sperm for up to three months, so no unprotected sex you two. No repeats of Africa."

Cuddy asked, "Africa?"

Both House and Riley said nothing. Anna turned around and said, "These two were doing the horizontal mambo in their tent without a raincoat."

Cuddy's mouth dropped and she turned to the window. House gave Cuddy a silly look back.

Anna suited up and made her way into quarantine. She checked House over, looked at some of the blood smears and read the chart. "You are one lucky SOB. If Riley hadn't begged Maggie and me for some Joe, you'd probably be dead. We don't let Joe out of the freezer for anyone."

'Thanks."

"You're welcome handsome." Anna blew House a kiss. Anna turned back to Riley, "What about you?"

She waved Anna over to a corner away from the mics and House, "I'm really tired and I feel like I'm on an emotional roller coaster. Can you prescribe something?"

"I can, but we need to run some blood work on you before I do. We need to see if you're showing any signs of Ebola." They walked over to the bed and Anna put her hand on House's shoulder, "Let's run your blood work too and a urine sample."

Anna took a vial of House and Riley's blood and sent it to the CDC portable lab for testing. The blood tests for House revealed that both the white and red cell counts were returning to normal along with his coagulation factors. Riley's blood counts were normal and there were no signs of Ebola.

"House, I think I can safely say that you're doing well enough to get out of here in a few days. Riley, there's no reason to keep you either. Can I talk to you though?"

They walked over to the corner, Anna in her hazmat suit and Riley in gloves and mask. "What did you find Anna?"

"We found a chronic disease. It's not so bad in this stage, but once you go another 32 weeks, it becomes much more debilitating. You'll lose sleep, be irritated, nervous, anxious and exasperated for the rest of your life. It will cost you a small fortune to treat and you'll never get rid of it."

Riley was frightened and showed it. She swallowed hard, "Anna, what do I have?"

"Riley, you're pregnant." She watched as Riley's eyes grew wide and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "I want to know, who's the father? I thought that you and House weren't exactly pitching tents together anymore."

"It might be Toby."

"Crap. I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Or it might be House."

"You're still having unprotected sex?"

"I used the diaphragm with Toby, but you know birth control sometimes fails."

"With House?"

"It happened once, in a car, no protection."

She started laughing. "In a car? Couldn't you find a bed?"

"It wasn't planned." Riley said, looking down at her shoes. Anna was laughing. "Anna, this isn't funny. You know I'm not mother material with my temper."

"Riley, you're temper is more legendary than real. I've known you a long time and I rarely see you get angry and when you do, it's always understandable. You may go a little overboard when you do lose it, but it's so rare that I wouldn't worry about it. Besides, with your own child they say it's different. You'll make a good Mom. Now, House as a father? That sends shivers down my spine."

Riley looked over to the bed and a sleeping House. "Damn, how do I tell him?"

"You don't know it's his, do you?"

Riley cringed, "No. I had some bleeding last month so I just thought my period was light. I'm not sure who's baby it is." But Riley was willing to bet the father of her child was the guy snoring in the bed across the room. House as a daddy? She was sure that House's yearbook probably named him, "Least likely to be a Father."

"You're an older primigravida. That means you're going to need lots of pre-natal care. I want you out of here tomorrow. House is going to be okay. He'll need some in-home care for a week or so, but he's going to be fine, thanks to you."

"You would have done the same thing if you had been here. I know you have a soft spot for him."

"Yeah, but I'm not willing to bear his children. How's he going to take it if it is his?'

"I'm not sure I'm going to let him know."

Anna's eyes narrowed and she shook a finger at Riley. "If you don't tell him, I will. He deserves to know."

"So he can yell at me? Why get him worked up if it isn't his?"

"Because it just might be. If he needs to yell, let him. But at least he can make a decision on whether he's going to be involved. You need to tell him."

"Ugh. I need some time to absorb this, okay?"

Anna nodded.

Riley went home and thought seriously about telling everyone in Princeton that the child was Toby's and then telling Toby that it was House's. But Riley kept having a dream where the child was born, opened his eyes and everyone laughed when they saw how bright blue they were. As Riley kept insisting the baby was Toby's, everyone kept laughing. The baby turned to Riley and said, "Mom, don't be a moron, everyone knows."

House's temperature the next morning was normal. He was able to get up and use the restroom which pleased him greatly. He asked Riley to help him take a shower. He was still weak and needed some assistance. Riley went into the shower and started it. She let it get warm, but not too hot and then helped House into the bathroom. They took the gown off and he stepped in, sat on the shower chair and she used the shower wand down to get him wet. She washed his hair and then gave him the soap to soap down.

"I wanted you to wash my genitals." he said, trying to look innocent and coy.

"I bet you do." She smiled as she stood off to the side and waited. "Greg, I need to ask a big favor."

"You want me to have sex with you?"

"I want you to stop this stupid contest. If I admit total defeat, that you're the best at everything. Can we stop this? We need to be honest with how we feel about each other. And, since you are who you are, I'll go first." She exhaled loudly.

"Can I finish the shower first?"

"Sure, I guess." She helped him rinse and then dry off. She was down, drying his legs and looked up, his genitals in her view as she looked up at him.

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Great view, huh?"

"Perfect." she said sarcastically.

"I want scrubs. I don't want a gown if I'm well enough to use the bathroom,."

"Okay, I'll go ask for some scrubs." She went out to the window and opened the mic. She didn't see House following her in just a towel. "Can I get some scrubs?"

House came up behind her in the window and reached around her waist, kissed her neck, "You never answered my question, the one I asked on the way from Bumba to Wamba."

Riley knew exactly what he had asked and she had evaded it. "I thought you were joking, teasing me."

"I think I was then, but I'm not now. I want you to move in with me."

"It's not that simple. But I don't want to talk about it with everyone milling about."

"Why?"

"Because you're not going to take it well."

"Turn off the mic and tell me."

Riley turned around and saw the CNA with the scrubs. She passed them through the airlock. Riley pulled them out of the airlock and then turned to House. She pulled the verticals and then helped House slip into the scrubs. They went over to the bed and House laid down. He pulled Riley onto the bed with him.

"Okay, tell me. Why can't you move in with me?"

She tried to get up, "I'm pregnant."

He looked at her sideways. "Toby?"

"Maybe. Probably you. The garage."

House dropped his head back onto the pillow and stared straight up shaking his head ever so slightly. "Christ, you're two months pregnant?"

"Yep."

"And you came in here pregnant?

"I just found out yesterday. You could move in with me. I have more room than you."

"Move in with you and a screaming baby?"

"Your screaming baby." She answered.

"No thanks." as soon as it came out of his mouth he wanted to take it back. He knew he didn't mean it; it was just a reflex.

Riley was crushed, she swallowed and said, "Fine." She rushed into the airlock, took off her paper products and started to walk out when Anna rushed up to her. "Whoa, you need to strip and give us everything you're wearing so we can destroy it before you come out of the airlock. You know better." She looked in Riley's face, "Oh, you told him and he didn't take it well."

"Doesn't want anything to do with a screaming baby."

Anna walked over to the mic to talk to House. Riley undressed and stripped naked in the airlock as House watched. He wanted to hold her, feel those breasts, touch her thighs. She dressed herself in a sterile gown before exiting and running down the hall. He wished he could have nailed her before she had told him the news about the baby. House looked over at Anna, standing by the mic at the floor length window.

"You putz. Before you engage that stupid mouth and blow everything, you ought to think. Whether you like it or not, you donated 24 chromosomes to this kid and you're going to have to get used to it. It doesn't help for you to shoot your mouth off and alienate the mother of your child. I suggest you think long and hard about what you want out of life. If going home every night to an empty apartment means more to you than the family you've created, great. You should try it out before you dismiss it House. You won't get another chance with Riley, once she makes up her mind to do something. If you don't want anything to do with the baby she'll cut you out completely and leave."

House snarled and closed his eyes. _What do I want? I want a big steak. I want a glass of single malt whiskey and I want to screw a woman. I want to screw Riley. Several times. Over and over until we're both raw. I'm alive. Do I want a kid? I'm going to be fifty soon. I'll be retirement age when the kid goes to college. Does it matter what I want? The kid is coming, whether I want it or not. I'm going to be a father whether I want to be one or not. Anna's right, I made a family whether I meant to or not. _

"Anna, tell Riley to come back."

Anna looked at House suspiciously. "Are you sure? You're not going to do more damage are you?"

"No. Just get her."

Anna went in search of Riley and found her in the doctor's shower room, taking a shower, a hot shower. "Riley, House wants to talk to you."

"Screw him."

"Hey, I wouldn't mind doing that, but I think he wants to apologize. In that case, I think you'll want to screw him yourself."

"Shut up Anna. He probably just wants to let me know that his stupid competition is back on. I don't need him or his stupid contest. I'm done with him."

"Riley, get back in there and listen to him, then you can stay mad if you want to stay mad. Come on. Get dressed and let's go."

"No. I'm done."

"Oh, tell someone who believes you. You just put your life on the line for him, so stop trying to convince yourself that you can walk away from him. Now, he can't go running after you just yet, so you're going to have to eat your pride and go back. _Now_!"

"I need some scrubs, over there." She pointed to some clean scrubs. Anna threw her a set.

Riley went back, her head wet, feet bare and hands on hips and stood in front of the window. House flipped the mic on. "Okay. I'll come live with you."

"That's it? Aren't you going to apologize?"

"I'm willing to give this a try, isn't that enough?"

"I want an apology for being such a jerk when I needed your reassurance that you would be there for me."

"If you want that man, the touchy feely guy who makes all kinds of promises, then you have the wrong one. And you know that."

"Thanks but no thanks, I need that touchy, feely guy."

Anna grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the mic. "He's right. You remember the story of the turtle and the snake? The snake begs the turtle for a ride on his back across the river. The turtle gives the snake the ride. When the snake bites it and they're both going to die in the river, the turtles asks the snake, "Why did you bite me, now we're both going to die?" All the snake says is, "You knew I was a snake before you gave me a ride." You knew House was House before you spread your legs. Now shut up for the sake of your baby and take the man home. I'm going to release him today."

"Fine." Riley snarled. She went back over to the mic. "I'll be back this afternoon to pick you up."

House grinned and Anna gave him the evil eye, which had the effect of wiping out the grin and causing him to shift uneasily in the bed. Around noon, Riley brought House a change of clothes and he entered the airlock, undressed completely and then took the clothes that had been left in the airlock and put them on. The door opened and he was free. Riley, Anna, Cuddy and Wilson were all waiting for House.

"House, we'll send a nurse during the day. Riley says she will take care of you in the evening. Anna says you'll need a couple of weeks off. So, we'll expect you back in two weeks."

**Chapter 23**

**Playing House**

We arrived back at his place around 2:30 pm. House walked through the apartment and threw himself onto his bed, happy to be home. I crawled up on the side next to him. He reached over and pulled me towards him.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm still pissed off. You could have been nicer about the baby." I said.

"You can't even tell me if it's mine."

I started to jump up off the bed, hurt again, "You know, this baby is my baby, whether it's yours or not and I don't need any negative crap from you or anyone about it. You think it's easy for me? You think I had expected to be a mother at this age? I have a very active life. I never saw myself as a mother, I don't even know how to be one. Besides, let's not forget that you are fifty percent at fault for this happening."

"Okay, let's say you're right. I'd just like to know why you think it's me and not Toby?"

"Toby and I used a diaphragm and the timing was wrong."

"Yeah, well diaphragm's fail. I've seen enough Jerry Springer to know that paternity is never certain until that little DNA test comes back."

"Screw you. If that's how you're going to approach this, fine. I don't need you and neither does the baby."

"What do you expect? I just got over Ebola and now I'm facing a life sentence as a parent. Give me some time to absorb it. In the meantime, come over here."

"No. If you're praying that the baby's Toby's instead of yours, you've told me all I need to know."

He closed his eyes and put his hand up to his head. He gave me one of those disgusted looks. His nose flares just a little, his eyes squint, his mouth narrows and he clenches his jaw. "I can't do anything about the baby and obviously you come with the baby. I'm dealing with it the best that I know how right now. If it's mine, I'll take responsibility. If it's Toby's, then I'll still be here, but Toby will have to step up and be a father to his kid. That's all I mean. Can't you just let me have a little time to come to terms with what it will mean to me if I am the father?"

I nodded and then we held each other. House put his head on my chest and went to sleep. I went to sleep. I was dreaming of being on the Jerry Springer show with House and Toby on stage. They were both saying things like, "It's not mine, everyone knows she's a slut." "I only screwed her once...can't be mine." "She can raise that kid alone, because I'm outta here." I was starting to sweat when I felt a hand slipping up my back. House undid my bra and brought his hand around and cupped my breast. He took his index finger and rubbed my nipple slowly in circles. He pulled up my shirt and took his tongue and encircled the nipple around and around, flicking it and then sucking it.

"I missed Louise." He switched to my other breast and licked and sucked it. "I need to make sure Thelma gets some attention too." He stuck his hand down the back of my pants and pulled me into his groin. He rolled half way on top of me still licking and sucking my breasts as he started to kiss me softly down the middle of my stomach and abdomen. Pulling my panties and pants down, he nuzzled my mound. I was looking down at the crown of his head as he nuzzled lower and lower. He took his fingers and spread the folds of my labia and stuck his warm tongue over my clit. He circled it and then sucked it over and over. I tried not to make any sounds but I kept taking in sharp breaths each time I felt a wave of delight from his tongue. He explored and licked from my vaginal opening back up to my clitoris and then he sucked harder in a quick rhythm that had me panting. I bent my legs and tilted my pelvis up to make it easier for him to continue sucking. Using a firm pressure, his tongue drew an eight over and over around my clitoris and my opening without touching either. It was driving me crazy.

"You've got to touch it, please, suck it again, I 'm going crazy."

He chuckled against my clitoris, the warm breath tickling and teasing me. After his tongue touched me again, he started sucking in earnest, I was more than ready, I was insane with desire. I placed my hands on my inner thighs and spread my legs as far as I could to expose as much as I could so it would be even easier for him. He sucked and I screamed. He laughed again which stopped the rhythm. I pushed his head back to my clitoris and he sucked some more. I grabbed onto the duvet and felt the orgasm come straight from my clitoris and through my groin. I couldn't control myself and started to make small thrusting movements. I was panting so hard and fast that I was sure I was going to faint. The contractions came over and over, five or six times. The waves started to leave my body and all I wanted was for him to fill me, to enter me, to screw me hard and fast.

"I want you inside of me, now."

"I need a condom, just a second."

I remembered the Ebola warning and nodded. He reached into his drawer and grabbed one, ripped it open with his teeth and put it on.

I couldn't help it, "For God's sake, now!"

He started chuckling, "You're pretty demanding. There, is that what you want?" He pushed deep inside of me, filling me completely. He started thrusting, raising up on his arms to watch what he was doing, to see him penetrating deep inside me over and over. House picked up speed and then looked into my eyes. He looked like he was in pain, but then he smiled faintly, lifted his head to stare at the headboard and started pounding away harder and harder. I didn't think it could happen so soon, but I was coming again. I looked at him and I must have looked scared because he became distracted.

He was panting, "Are you okay?"

"I'm coming again...oh, Jesus, it's almost too much. Ahhhhhh." My vagina clamped down on him like a vice and I could tell as his paced slowed that each stroke was harder for him. The friction became overwhelming. He collapsed on top of me still thrusting. He reached under my arms and pulled down on my shoulders to give him leverage for deeper penetration. He was coming. His thrusts slowed to deep jabs, each time he reached the top of the thrust he'd give out a sharp grunt. After the fourth one he let out his breath and collapsed, his head resting between my breasts.

We were both panting so hard and sweating so much that we just laid there trying to catch our breath and cool off. He pulled out and rolled over onto his pillow. "Okay, now that makes up for the previous New Year's Eve."

"I didn't think I could come twice like that. Thank you, thank you , thank you." I turned over to him and put my leg up on his thigh.

"Let me up, I want to get rid of this rubber. There's something creepy about having Ebola in your sperm."

I let him up and he hopped into the bathroom. I heard the toilet flush. He washed his hands and his penis, coming back to bed smiling, crawling in next to me. I thought he'd want to sleep, but instead he pulled me towards him. He encircled me with his arms. I loved how he made fun of women being touchy feely, but he was a big cuddler after sex. We talked about his favorite violin piece and then we fell asleep.

I woke him playing "White Bird," one of the first rock pieces I had ever learned on the violin. He sat up and watched me play for him. I went from white bird into Beethoven and then Vaughn Williams. He softly smiled the whole time I played for him. I stopped. Like a child I was on pins and needles, wondering what he thought of my playing. I knew I was good, but for some reason, I wanted his approval too.

He held out his hand and I put mine in it. He kissed it gently. "You're very gifted, I hope the baby has your talent." Then he smiled, "Or mine."

He had this strange romantic side. I had decided that, while he recuperated, we would stay in his apartment, where his things were. When I would go into work I would sometimes find the sweetest, Houseian notes.

"You're hot, you're good to me and you're fantastic in bed...but don't get a big head. I'm still better at diagnosing than you are."

"The neighbors came by today, they thought they heard a woman scream from my apartment...I just smiled. I told them my friend Oscar had been having some fun."

"I thought about you today so I ran and made sure we still had condoms."

"We need milk, bread and KY Jelly."

"You are the filling in my Oreo cookie."

"I love you."

The last note was in my trousers pocket. I was standing, looking down at the chart of our patient when I stuck my hand in my pocket to grab a kleenex. The note fell out and floated like a feather to the floor. I almost didn't pick it up, but Chase pointed to it, "You dropped something."

I bent over and recognized his handwriting. When I quickly read it, my mouth dropped open and I looked up at Chase in shock.

"Riley, are you okay? What does it say?" Chase asked. I handed the note to him and he smiled, "I never thought I'd see House write something like this. You've worked a miracle."

"Robert, you should know, I'm pregnant."

Chase pulled his head back and smiled, "Wow Riley, how is House taking this?"

"The note says it all. He's actually been sweet to me since he's been home."

"I can't imagine House as a father. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what is. He's the father, I'm the mother. How can I change that? Besides I can't help it, I'm gobsmacked." I had to give Robert a little hug, he looked so brotherly.

"You really love him?'

"No one's more surprised than me. I tend to go for the uptight, anal retentive, guys. House has been crazy and unpredictable. He defies convention...but, I love him."

"Better you than me. How is that going to work with you both being Diagnosticians?"

"I don't know. I'll have to take my lead from House."

House and I finally went over to spend the night at my condo a few days before he was suppose to go back to work. He walked around looking at everything as if he was in a museum.

"The view is awesome." He yelled to me.

I was in the kitchen making dinner. House was looking out on the balcony which was covered with snow. There was a big winter moon shining on the snow and the lake.

"I wonder what it look like during the summer? Where do we sleep?"

"Upstairs."

"Great. That's going to be tricky carrying a baby up and down the stairs."

"I know, we can sell it and buy something on one level." I took our plates and ice tea into the family room so we could watch television.

"Nope. I'll deal with it. I love this place. That view is sweet."

"Then we'll put the piano over there so you can enjoy it."

"I'm going to make love to you right here, right now."

"I just made you a great dinner buddy, you're finishing it."

"It seems we have a standoff. I'll eat it off your nude body...come on."

"You're not going to eat it unless I let you use me as a dinner plate?"

"Yeah, come on, get naked,"

I finished most of my dinner and then I stood up and took off my sweater. I had no bra on. When House saw the girls, he smiled broadly. I slipped my leggings down to the floor along with my panties. He pulled me over to him as he sat on the sofa and kissed my wispy pubic hair. I laid down on the floor, my plate to my side. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch television. House took his plate and balanced it on my abdomen. He took a couple of bites while looking at my supine body and found it difficult to eat the shrimp fettucine with peas.

"Where's my duffel bag with the toiletry bag in it?"

"Upstairs. Why?"

"I need a condom."

I started laughing, it hadn't taken him very long to get hot and bothered. I began to fondle my thighs and breasts. "Oh, yeah, that's right, the condoms are upstairs..." I sat up and kissed House who had slid down to the floor with his back against the couch and his legs out straight. I straddled his legs and lifted my body up onto my knees making my breasts just about equal in height with his mouth. He immediately latched on, sucking them, pinching them, and gently playing with each pink nipple. They had gotten bigger since I was pregnant and they had become permanently erect, constantly showing through my sweaters and blouses.

He looked up at me, my breast still in his mouth, "I luh 'helma an 'ouise."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

He stopped sucking abruptly and said, "I need a condom...we can't go any further without a condom."

"Yeah, you're right. Don't you carry one in your wallet?

"We used it at the restaurant the night before last, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the supply room. Okay, I'll go up and get you a condom. Sure you don't want to do this in bed?"

"Bring down a lot of them. I see a lot of surface area down here that we need to break in over the next few months."

I went up to get his toilet bag. I opened it and inside was a large box of condoms. I also saw a plastic insert for a wallet, the ones that have slots for your photos. In it were several photos of a lovely brunette. One of the photos was of a clean shaven Greg and the same lovely brunette. I grabbed it and went downstairs. He had removed his clothes and was sitting with a slight erection waiting for me.

I threw the condoms at him. "Yeah, that's my girl." I threw the photos at him. He frowned, "Ohhhh, that's not good, is it?"

I don't know. You grab photos of your old girlfriend to bring over to my house?"

"I didn't grab them. They've been in my travel bag forever. I was just too lazy to remove them. You know, you're standing there buck naked. I had a hard on...until you threw this at me...can't we table this discussion until I've sampled your wares?"

"Do I need to worry about her?"

"God no." He slapped his forehead and closed his eyes. "Okay, sit down. Here's the Reader's Digest version. Let's see, Stacey. Loved her. Lived with her for five years. Four were good, last one was hell. She had the doctors cut the muscle from my leg against my wishes...may have saved my life, may not have been necessary. No one will ever know. I couldn't forgive her. We broke up. I mourned several years for her. She got married. I saved her husband's life. We had an affair. She was going to leave her husband. But then I realized that it hadn't always been good with us, even before the surgery we were having trouble. I knew I couldn't make her happy, she left with her husband. End of story."

I looked at him and wanted so much to believe him. "Greg, everybody lies. Isn't that what you say all the time? What aren't you telling me?"

"Riley, I'm not lying. Since she went home two years ago I haven't had any contact with her. Now could you at least let Thelma and Louise come out and play while you pout?"

I sat down next to him and he looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Riley, I love you more than I want to love you. Do you understand? I had a hard time getting past Stacey, but I don't think I could get past you if you left me." Unless your deaf or just had a lobotomy, who could resist him? I straddled his legs again and he reached around my waist and smiled sweetly at me. "Now you say it."

"Say what?"

"Say how you feel."

"I love you Greg House. I love you so much that I hope you're the father of my baby."

He chuckled. 'Not quite the romantic, 'you're the man for me, you're irresistible, you're so hot" that I was hoping for, but it will do.":

"Shut up and start sucking."

"Oh no, I'm going to punish you for your intrusion into my privacy. Bend over this sofa girl."

I bent over the sofa on my knees while he stood up. He grabbed a condom and had it ready. He slipped a pillow from the sofa under me to raise me a little higher.

"Spread those legs"

I spread my legs and he put a couple of fingers in to test the waters. He bent over me and put his hand between my legs and started to rub my clitoris in a constant rhythm and pressure while he fondled my breast with the other hand. He felt me again and said, "Yeah, that's much better. Houston, we have lift off."

He put the condom on and then spread my legs a little further. He entered me and started to screwing. Occasionally he'd slap my butt and then reach around and grab my breasts and squeezed a little rougher than usual. He pulled my pelvis up to him and slapped me again. "Oh man, you look so good from this angle. You should see us, it's so hot. God, I'm coming. Jesus! Oh, damn, ah, ah. Yes, oh, yeah. Whew..." He pulled out and fell back onto the area rug.

He pulled me back onto the rug with him. "Do you have any sex toys?"

"I have a vibrator."

"Go get it, quick."

"Just do it manually."

"Come on." House said.

"Oh God...you know I was all wet...this is kind of a splash of water."

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Go get it."

I ran upstairs, a little embarrassed that I actually had a small vibrator. It wasn't anatomically correct, just a generic phallic shape. But it did the trick.

I brought it down and handed it to him. "That's your vibrator?" He scrunched his face up to let me know it was a pathetic excuse for a sex toy.

"I only use it when I don't have the real thing to ride. Don't make fun of Percy."

"Percy?"

I shrugged.

"Okay, lay back."

I laid down on the rug and he started with little kisses up my thigh along with quick darts of his tongue just where my thigh met my crotch. He did this while he rubbed my clitoris with his thumb. He pulled up and started Percy. He rubbed the vibrator down my abdomen and through my pubic hair. He started sucking on my breasts again while watching the vibrator dance on my mound. Then he slipped the vibrator through the folds and let it rest teasingly on my clitoris. He kissed me al the way down my chest, ribs and abdomen and then poised himself to watch as he inserted the vibrator, just slightly inside of me. He alternated between putting the vibrator on my clitoris and inserting it . Finally he just rubbed it up and down on my clit while he stuck his fingers inside of me. I knew I was wet, I could feel it.

"Riley, I'm getting turned on again. I want to screw. Get one of those rubbers and put it on me."

I pulled one of the rubbers out of the package and slipped it over him while he continued to insert the vibrator inside of me and then rub it against my folds. He teased me over and over until I just wanted him to do one or the other. He could sense my frustration because he smiled and said, "Close your legs a little."

I did as he told and he slipped the vibrator between the folds, keeping a steady pressure on my clit. Then, keeping the same pressure, he rubbed it up and down. With my legs closed around it, the vibrations took over and my clitoris was swelling in response to the stimulation. I started squirming from the occasional wave of pleasure, the precurser to the real one.

I said hoarsely, "If you're going to ride this wave, you better hop on...it's coming."

He let the vibrator go a little longer and then entered me just as the contractions started. I heard some tinkling of a glass and then he put his hand under my butt. I felt something wet and cold in my anus. The cold sensation, the feel of House thrusting inside me, and the novelty of the vibrator drove me over the edge. The contractions were hard and so powerful I bucked hard up into him to meet each of his thrusts screaming louder than I had ever screamed. "Greg! Greg! Jesus, Greg! Ah Jesus, Greg!" I couldn't see, I couldn't feel anything but the orgasm. I didn't know until I came down and the spasms in my groin faded that he had come at the same time.

My chest was heaving up and down and my entire body was flushed. My toes were cramped from curling so tight. He fell off to the side, wilted like the deflated rubber between his legs. I put my hand over the hair on his chest.

"My God, I hope we didn't scare the baby."he finally said. He let out a long hard breath, "I don't think I could take many of those. That was so intense it actually hurt after awhile."

"Did you put ice up my butt?"

"Yeah, hasn't anyone ever done that to you before?"

"No. It was so ...different."

"Depending on who you do it to, it can either make the orgasm stronger or it completely takes them out of the moment. Apparently, you're still very much in the moment because your orgasm just got stronger and stronger. I felt like I was riding one of those high waves in Hawaii."

I was still panting but I couldn't let the moment pass without telling him. "Greg, I've never had sex like this before. I feel like a porno queen. I just hope I'm not letting you down."

He laughed, rolling back and forth on the carpet, "Are you kidding? Your pussy could make a dead man come. You're tight and when you peak, I can't control myself. I've found the Orgasmatron. It's between your legs."

We laid on the carpet, naked for at least an hour talking about our sexual experiences (or in my case, lack thereof.) Besides the occasional set of handcuffs, my sex had been pretty boring. House was a cornucopia of sexual experiences and he vowed to teach me. I can't tell you how much I enjoyed just laying in his arms; him holding me. He smelled so delicious, a mixture of sweat, musk and his Caroline Herrera soap. I kept stroking from his happy trail all the way up his chest. His body was so beautiful. Even his scar added something, like a reminder of the fact that he wasn't quite normal, quite whole, quite well. He was House.

Around 4:30 a.m. I received a telephone call from WHO headquarters in Geneva. It was the assistant to Margaret Chan requesting that I hang on for a phone conference. I waited and then heard a beep. I looked over at House who simply turned over in the bed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we just want you to know that we have officials from WHO, the CDC and the EDC on the line. We have a crisis in Ghana." I sat up abruptly causing House to turn over and look at me.

"We have kept this quiet, but we have an epidemic of H5N1 influenza in Teema, Ghana and it appears to have jumped. We have 19 live patients, 23 dead so far. We are desperate, this one blind-sided us. It appears to be a polymorphism or the Qinghai strain. We need workers to work Ghana who have experience in Africa. All of the doctors on this call have served WHO or the CDC in Africa before and know what to expect and how to work under difficult circumstances. We're sending each of you an email with details and information on travel arrangements. We desperately want you to help us contain this. If you can make it, we needed you yesterday. So it requires your decision quickly. We aren't taking questions on this call. Please read your email, it has the number to contact if you have questions. If you don't get an email, please call us at .34. Thank you for your time and consideration." There was a click and the phone was dead.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to my computer. I logged into my email. I was excited. I had done a fellowship at Cedars Sinai on nothing but studying Influenza. It sounds crazy, but it was my favorite disease, the one I find the most fascinating. I looked at the travel arrangements, they were set to leave from Atlanta the day after next. I knew that if I was going to go, I was going to have to quit my job. I couldn't ask for another chunk of time off, not after three and a half months in Africa and then the eighteen days with House. It was a real dilemma for me. Should I go work on something I considered to be my life's work and my calling, or stay safe and sound in Princeton at my relatively new job?

I didn't even stop to think about the baby.

I read some of the information they had sent about the outbreak and I was excited. This was it, this was the real thing. The bird flu had jumped, it was spreading from human to human.

Bird flu patients die from sepsis or acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) caused by a cytokine storm, and not directly from the virus. Historic survival in ARDS is 60-85; with bird flu-associated ARDS it is 63. Neuraminidase inhibitors (i.e. Tamiflu, Relenza) are not clinically proven effective for bird flu patients and cannot address the lethal cytokine storm associated with the infection. In the absence of prompt medical intervention to stop the "cytokine storm", the lung will suffer permanent damage. Many of these patients will develop acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), i.e. will present with pulmonary edema. Deaths will usually result from multisystem organ failure, and not from lung failure. Sepsis is a severe systemic inflammatory response and is one example of a pathologic condition associated with "cytokine storm".

"No!." he yelled.

I jumped when I heard the admonishment. I was so interested in the email that I hadn't heard him come down the stairs.

"No? What do you mean? The virus has jumped and is going through patients quickly. They need people with African disease containment experience. You do realize what the Avian flu will do if we don't stop it? It's going to kill millions."

"Exactly why you aren't going. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Jesus Christ Riley, you're pregnant. Do you really want to risk the baby? Is this what you're going to do all your life? Chase the next deadly disease until one of them gets you? I just got over Ebola and I can tell you, there were times I wanted to be dead, it hurt so much. Have you ever seen a cytokine storm in a patient?"

"Yes, of course I have."

"It's not pretty. It's a painful death too."

"Greg, I did a two year fellowship studying influenza. I know this disease. I know Africa. I am the perfect candidate for this job."

"You are not the perfect candidate, you're a pregnant woman."

"Look, don't hold that over my head. You know that if I told you that I lost the baby you'd be relieved."

I never anticipated what happened next. House grabbed my wrist and pulled me around, away from the computer. His nostrils were flared, his eyes fierce and his jaw tight. The anger was so heavy, I wanted to back away from him. I was afraid and I don't scare easy. "Tell me you don't mean that. That baby is very real to me now. I may not be the model father-to-be, but I don't want anything to happen to our baby or to you. You're both important to me, even if the baby isn't important to you."

I realized he was right and that I wasn't thinking about the baby. I was thinking about myself and what I wanted to do. I wish I could say that at that moment, I came to my senses and put the safety of my baby first, but I didn't. I rationalized it by saying to myself that, without people like me, influenza could take hold and kill millions of people, including everyone I loved. The fact was that I was hooked. Chasing diseases was my aphrodisiac, what made my life worth living. I had never expected to be a mother, never wanted to be a mother. And now, in less than a week I was suppose to be a couple and then a mother. Before I became a mother, I just wanted one more chance to do what I do best...stop diseases.

"I'm going to Ghana."

"You can't do this."

"It's a two month rotation. I'll be home in my fifth month."

"Listen to yourself, you're like a junky. You're pregnant and you want to rush into an African country where the people are dying of a highly communicable disease."

"It's what I was trained and educated to do. I promise, when I come back, I'll stay put until the baby is born."

"_Until_? Until the baby is born? And then what...you go running after Marburg? Lassa? Hanta? Ebola? Don't do this ...don't do it to us. We're just getting started, I won't be here if you go. I can't keep watching you go into these situations, I _won't _keep watching you do this. You either chose me and stay or you go and come back to an empty house."

"Don't make this about us."

He started shaking his shoulders, arms and hands at me, "It is about us. It's about who you put first. Your child, me or this adrenaline rush you get from what you do. Fuck this, I'm going to bed. You make a decision and live with it."

I was livid. I wanted to do something I knew would help all of mankind and he was making me feel guilty about it. I went to bed and crawled in on the opposite side from him, both of us had our backs to the other. I wanted to hit him. I really just wanted to pummel him. How dare he point out to me my weakness. It wasn't fair. I don't gamble, do drugs, drink much, run around. I work hard and I do one thing...I chase down bad diseases and he made me feel crappy about it.

The next morning I started to pack. I called the CDC and talked to the coordinator about my tickets. I called Princeton General and told David I quit, that I was being asked back into Africa by WHO and the CDC for two months. He told me to just take a leave of absence, my job would be waiting for me when I got back.

House got up and took a shower and came out to the bedroom to get dressed. I looked at him and neither of us said a word. I went into the bathroom, took my shower and as I dried off I yelled to him, "I don't ask you to give up Vicodin, gambling, your patients. Why do you want me to give up something most people would call noble?"

I poked my head around the door jamb to hear his answer but he was gone. His bags were gone and he was nowhere in the condo. I ran outside in my bathrobe in time to see the yellow cab already down the block at the stop sign. My heart fell to my feet., it was so heavy.

I got a call from Anna. "Are you an idiot? Africa while you're pregnant?"

"Sandra did it."

"Well, Sandra wasn't treating an outbreak of a deadly, easily transmittable virus. This isn't Ebola, it's a very active virus. What does House say?"

"He left me."

"Because of this?"

"Yeah. He has the same concern as you. He also thinks I'll always be putting the next outbreak in front of our relationship and the baby."

"Sounds like he's right."

"Thanks, and I was feeling so good about myself."

"Okay, I'll see you in twelve hours in Atlanta. Bye sweetie."

I had thought he would at least say goodbye or kiss me goodbye. He didn't care enough to do that. It hurt so much, I ached and cried all day. That night in bed I just lay there with my hand on his side wishing I could feel him again.

**Chapter 24**

**From the Fire into the Frying Pan**

Chase called House, "Can't you stop her?"

"No, she made her decision. I am out the picture."

"What do you mean, 'out of the picture?'"

"I told her me or influenza. She chose influenza."

Chase paused, "Well, I guess I can understand that." They were quiet, "House, I'm sorry."

"Gotta go, people to diagnose."

"Yeah, see ya."

Robert called Wilson and they talked for a few minutes.

"Chase, what's up?"

"Have you talked to House?"

"No, why?"

"Riley's going to Ghana. She's leaving House."

"Well, it lasted longer than I expected." They both chuckled.

"Yeah, but I think he gave her an ultimatum, House or the flu." Chase said.

"Hmm. Maybe House has a legitimate beef. Pregnant and flying into another hot zone? I don't think I'd want that either. I'll stop by and see him.

Wilson knocked on the door and heard the voice over the television, "Yeah, come in."

He walked in and said, "Got a beer?"

House nodded at the kitchen and then turned back to the television. Wilson opened the frig, grabbed a Sam Adams and walked out to the living room, sat down and watched a little tv.

"I heard that she's going back to the hot zone.'

"She leaves tomorrow from Atlanta."

"Are you going to see her off?"

"No, when I left, she was taking a shower. I figure she was on her own, she could leave on her own.'

Wilson shook his head, "House, she's pregnant with your baby and you just let her wander off without saying good bye? What if..."

House gave Wilson a dirty look, "...she dies?"

"Yeah."

House said nothing but continued to watch television. Wilson said no more but he could sense that House was getting more and more restless. House reached behind himself and grabbed his laptop. He went online. Wilson looked over and saw that he was on a travel website. House closed the laptop.

Wilson looked at House with one eyebrow raised, questioning him with just a look.

House didn't look at Wilson. "I have a flight to Atlanta tomorrow morning, I'll need a ride to the airport."

House's flight was scheduled to take off at 7:45 am. and arrive at 10:00 am. He knew that the chartered flight to Paris was leaving at 12;30 pm. He figured that two hours to say goodbye was enough. Wilson took House to the airport and left him off at the curb. House waited in the airport as flight after flight on the flight board read "canceled" or "delayed" due to the snow storm that blew in that morning. House was getting antsy. He kept watching his flight on the board, so far it said, "On Time."

He grabbed a coffee and donut and then went to sit down. He looked up again at the board and winced as the flight board flipped and his flight went from "On Time" to "Delayed." House jumped up and went to the check-in desk.

"Flight 698, I need to get to Atlanta, I'm a doctor , it's important."

"Doctor, all of the flights are backed up.'

"What's the next flight going down there?"

"Well, there's a flight on US Airways that was suppose to leave an hour ago. They're first up to go to Atlanta. But they don't have clearance to board yet."

House hobbled over to the motorized passenger cart and snapped at the cart driver, "US Airways." The guy waited, he had a schedule and wasn't suppose to leave that spot for a couple of minutes. "Now! I'm a doctor and I have to get to US Airways now."

The driver took off and drove House to the check-in desk. He went up to the desk, cutting in front of everyone. "I'm a doctor, there's a CDC flight going from Atlanta to Paris and then to Africa to fight an epidemic and I have to get to that flight. You have the first plane to Atlanta.'

"We have closed the flight doctor. Homeland Security won't let us add you now without permission from them."

"Get permission." House was gritting his teeth and snarling.

The clerk didn't argue, she just picked up the phone and called security. There was a wait of about twenty minutes and the clerk motioned for House to come over. He walked up.

"Dr. House, you have a seat on the plane, it's boarding in twenty minutes. The flight will take off in forty-five minutes. Here's your ticket and here's your boarding pass. Good luck in Africa."

House did nothing to dissuade her of her belief that he was going to Africa. He got onto one of the carts and made his way to the gate. He got off and fifteen minutes later boarded the flight. The flight would arrive in Atlanta at about noon. He was hoping that the delays would spread down the coast to Atlanta and that her flight was delayed.

House was drumming his fingers on the arm of his seat, waiting impatiently for the flight to take off. A woman with a baby sat down next to him. _Oh great, a screamin' kid._ House said nothing, but didn't smile. When the woman sat down House looked over at the baby. He figured the baby was maybe 9 months old. The baby was mouthing his tiny hand as slobber ran down his chin. The baby looked up at House and grinned. House had to smile, the kid was cute. He thought about his own child and wondered what it would look like. As the flight took off the baby screamed. House started to get annoyed, but saw that the mother was desperately trying to keep the baby from crying.

House's voice was elevated, "Give the baby something to suck on, a pacifer, a bottle, your breast." House saw her distress and calmed down, "I'm a doctor. His ears need to pop, the sucking will help."

The woman lifted her blouse and stuck a breast in the baby's mouth, giving House a view he rather enjoyed. The plane landed at noon. House had fifteen minutes to get to Riley before the flight was boarded and ready to taxi.

House went to the flight desk and claimed he was a doctor that needed to get to the CDC plane. They gave him the necessary information and warned him that the flight was already boarding and he probably wouldn't make it. He insisted that he had to try. They arranged for a wheelchair and an assistant to take him over. He was screaming at the poor woman pushing him the whole way, trying to get her to push faster.

He jumped out of the chair and raced up to the door leading to the tarmac and watched as the small chartered aircraft taxied. He kicked the wall and cursed. He watched the plane take off and felt a sinking feeling. He didn't want to think about her not returning. He turned around and started to walk back to US Air to get a return flight. He looked up to see a blonde woman with a duffle bag and large backpack come out of the women's restroom.

House's face briefly contorted into pain, as if he was so relieved he would cry. She smiled at him and started to laugh. She ran over and they held on to each other as tight as they could.

"You didn't go." his voice was muffled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Well, you said I had to pick, you or Africa. In the end it was a no brainer. How can I give up the guy who cuddles me, snores in my ear and threatens me with smack downs every five minutes. Not to mention, there's a ninety percent probability that he's my child's father. Why are you here?"

House chuckled. "I figured I'd have one last look at you before you went off to get yourself killed."

"Kiss me sshole."

He kissed and held her closely as the hurried passengers pushed around them.

THE END

I just read a review by a seventeen year old who claims I didn't do my research. He's wrong. The Ebola Strain, Ebola Wamba is fictional (because they just discover it in this fic.) As is typical for most diseases, I named the strain after the location of its discovery.

However, the vaccines and treatment by using blood from survivors is accurate. Please see, ****

THE JOURNAL OF INFECTIOUS DISEASES

VOLUME 179 · SUPPLEMENT 1 FEBRUARY 1999

and ****

JOURNAL OF INFECTION

VOL. 48,NO. 4, MAY;2004

Bull Soc Pathol Exot. 2005 Sep;98(3):210-7.

Dear Readers, Please leave me a note on what you liked and didn't like in this story and what you'd like to see in later stories. THANKS GORBLIMEY2


End file.
